Not a Total Waste of an Evening
by Casa Circe
Summary: Proms on the Mystic Moon are just plain dull. Escape into an unforgettable promenade on Gaea with a cynical outcast who yearns for some excitement dragging a reluctant young captain into an adventure where nothing is ever as it seems.Please read & review!
1. Escape From Drudgery

Not a TOTAL Waste of an Evening

DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own A Thing. Spare Me Legal Action.

NOTE: Just did it for fun. Not that good. Don't expect much, please. And it's a little Mary Sue though it won't continue that way. Despite these, please please please read and review! Thank you!

She watched detachedly at the swaying couples in the middle of the dimly-lit hotel ballroom. The music was modern and each pair gazed dreamily at each other with a look that made her roll her eyes in disgust. How she detested such sentimental crap! But as she sat there, a solitary figure at their table, sipping iced tea because there was nothing else for her to do, she felt the tiniest _hint _of envy.

Shrugging the feeling off, she continued biting her straw. _At least I'm taking advantage of the bottomless iced tea, _she thought, _it's poor compensation for enjoyment but it's better than nothing. _A small smile appeared on her face. Why was she even surprised? She had expected this much. After all, who in his right mind would dance with her when he had a choice among the prettier, more pleasant girls? It was a logical conclusion. So this was what it was like to be considered "not handsome enough to dance with". Well, since it was all expected, she wondered why she was upset.

Boredom. Unadulterated boredom. She wanted to at least enjoy the night somehow. Looking again at the empty seats of the tables near her, she gave up hope on getting a dance. Oh well.

An hour and half a dozen glasses of iced tea later, she emerged from the bathroom. She smoothed her gown and adjusted her shawl. As she re-entered the ballroom she noticed something strange. Everything was so still and quiet. Too quiet. The dancers stood unmoving in the middle of the floor as if paused in mid-step. Their smiles and expressions did not change.

She shook her head several times and pinched herself as well. _I've heard of slow dancing but this is ridiculous, _she thought. _What the hell was going on here?_

She walked around, staring dumbfounded at the motionless figures of people she knew. Circling the ballroom twice, she could find no one who could move. As she made another round, she bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" shouted the person.

"I'm sorry," she muttered quickly and turned to look up at the person. A strange sight met her eyes. He was definitely not from her third year batch. He was Caucasian, nearly six feet tall, with silvery hair. An albino. And his eyes were the most ruthless shade of red she had ever seen.

But before any other information could register in her brain, she was sucked into a whirlpool of light, the force of the vacuum so powerful as to render her devoid of proper thought for a certain period of time. She was unable to tell if it was just for a few minutes or for hours, all she knew was that all familiar surroundings had dissolved into nothingness and she found herself floating across a dark void with no perceivable end. And then she felt the ground emerge beneath her feet again.

She struggled to gain balance on the new surface. _Damn these heels, _she muttered exasperatedly. Her hands caught hold of something solid and she used whatever it was for support until she could adjust to the sight of new surroundings.

_Think clearly, _she urged herself, _do not panic. It is possible that this is all just a crazy dream. Under any circumstances, maintain your composure. This will sort itself out. It has to._

After pinching and slapping herself several times to ascertain that she was still in the waking world, she paid more attention to her location. She was standing alone (prom finery and all) in a stone balcony in a large palatial area. There were glass window doors at the far end of the balcony that lead to a brightly lit area. She did not want to venture there just yet. She surveyed the surroundings more carefully. The architecture was very strange, and was different from European or Asian structures that she had seen. It all seemed so square and…

_Geometric_, she thought was the appropriate term. She cringed. Of all words, this evoked the most disgust and not surprisingly. _I wonder how many times the Pythagorean Theorem had to be applied to build this place, _she pondered contemptuously. Brushing away unnecessary reflections, she gazed at the night sky. With a gasp of utter shock, she looked upon two glowing orbs that illuminated the darkness. The moon and the Earth.

Her head was bombarded with yet another series of slaps before she could accept what she saw. _Now, this was getting very disturbing. I'm on another planet. What the heck? How the hell am I supposed to get back? _

_Not that I particularly want to. Maybe I ought to try my luck on this planet. Things might work a little differently for me. That's what I'll do. I'll wing it._

She had decided that if in fact all this was a dream, she might as well make it a pleasant one. Having decided thus much, she resolutely walked through the glass window doors and into a dazzling spectacle. Wide-eyed and gaping, she stared into the grandest ballroom she had ever seen.

It was a gigantic chamber with ornate, golden furnishings, intricately woven tapestries, sculptures, magnificent chandeliers and blinding lights, the walls carved elegantly with complex designs and the floor a glittering marble surface. Soft, stirring music filled the room with a distinct air of subtle elegance and complemented the light chatter that pervaded.

Then, she observed the people. They were a diverse group, mostly Caucasian but strange beings also populated the massive ballroom. They paid no heed to her or her unusual garb because everyone seemed to be dressed differently. The occasion seemed to be a sort of cultural festival or something. Some young women with golden curls and flamboyant dresses giggled in a corner as their bright blue eyes shifted from one young man to another. Another girl in a pink gown squealed with suppressed glee as a young man in a white puff-sleeved shirt and flowing blond hair approached her.

Seeing this, our protagonist rolled her eyes. _Pathos and silliness are universal, I suppose, _she considered. Nevertheless, she absorbed as much of the scene as she could, taking in every wonderful detail and gazing awestruck at every intricacy and fabulous detail. Elegant draperies hung on the windows and lovely bouquets of exotic looking plants were placed tastefully on some of the tables. The room was alive with both the music and the lively chatter of the people who circled it with evident enjoyment and satisfaction. All this made her Junior prom look like a poor gathering of people in cheap garb. She felt a bit embarrassed about her own apparel, herself but she figured, no one else seemed to care, so why should she?

Her head reeling with such numerous wonders bombarding her consciousness simultaneously, she clutched her head and caught her breath with a gasp of elation. Looking around, she spied a man who was dressed similarly to a waiter holding up a tray with glasses filled with a red liquid. _Now that, _she said to herself with a grin, _is most definitely better than hotel iced tea._

Gliding past other well-dressed guests, when she finally reached the waiter, there was only one glass of "red wine" left on his tray. She reached out for it at the same time a gloved hand did. Her hand rested on the side of the glass, covered by the gloved palm. Somehow, something told her that she would not withdraw her hand. After all, she got it first. Her eyes darted from the two hands on the glass to the owner of the other.

It was the young man with silver hair and flaming red eyes!

His eyes meeting hers, they both exclaimed, "You!"

The expression on both their faces changed from shock to incredulity to determination. Neither would let go of the glass of wine. The waiter glanced quizzically and uncomfortably at the strange pair. His arm trembled slightly and he shifted his feet. His eyes darted from the fierce looking young commander to the foreign young woman with dark curls and similarly flaming eyes.

_Why can't one of them just give in, _he thought exasperatedly without betraying his annoyance on his face, _my arm's falling asleep. _Beads of sweat trailed from his forehead and he was concentrating all his energy on maintaining his posture and composure. _This job sucks._

It was the girl who spoke first.

"With all due respect, _sir,_" she began, the sarcasm and contempt _dripping _from her tongue, "I reached for this glass first." This was not about the glass. This was about who was in control. And she was in no mood to cave in. She had the right, she would assert it.

The look the other gave her could have melted a weaker person on the spot. The waiter was growing very, very uneasy now. The pale young man replied, in an equally dangerous tone, "And who do you think _you _are that you can claim this as your own?"

She was about to snap another venomous rejoinder when curiosity got the better of her. Instead, she replied calmly, "I am a guest here, sir," she bluffed easily, " And who might you be?"

He looked taken aback by such a response and left with no time to retort, he simply said (not without much pride), "I am Dilandau Albatou, Commander of the Dragonslayers Unit, Copper Army, Zaibach Empire, and may I add, also a guest here." His eyes held a look of absolute confidence in himself and in the fact that his position would get him wherever he wanted. It was only a matter of time.

With a smile, replied slyly, "With all due respect, Commander Albatou, may I request you to release my hand and maybe we can settle this more amicably."

Unfortunately, diplomacy was neither of their styles. Dilandau merely looked back at her with knotted brows. _She's planning something, _he thought.


	2. A Feat Unsurpassed

Not a Total Waste of An Evening

Disclaimer: I take credit for nothing except the befuddling plotline.

Chapter 2: A Feat Unsurpassed

He reluctantly relinquished his grip on her hand and she took the glass of wine, much to relief of the exhausted waiter who dashed to some other part of the ballroom to avoid getting caught in a crossfire of sorts between the two intense individuals. He had noted that the girl, although not extraordinarily pretty or seeming of royal descent, had an aura of subtle danger about her which equalled that of the young Zaibach commander. However interesting the outcome of this encounter would be, he did not want to be in the middle of it.

Without removing her gaze from the towering young officer, she raised the glass to her lips. As she did so, she watched as an expression of mingled fury and apprehension came over Dilandau's face. But he made no move to deter her from the pleasure. Had she been a girl of weaker constitution, she would have melted under the intensity of his gaze. However, she was made of sterner stuff. As she was about to take a sip of the excellent drink, an idea occurred to her and she bowed and curtseyed slightly, offering Dilandau the glass with a smile.

Taken aback, once more, he glanced at her quizzically, unsure of her motive. He took the glass hesitantly.

"Much obliged, I am sure," he muttered, still wary of her intentions.

She smiled and motioned for a waiter. She whispered a few words in his ear as Dilandau watched suspiciously, sipping on the glass of vino. The waiter threw an uncomfortable glance at the commander and walked away to do the girl's bidding as fast as humanly possible. Dilandau threw a very searing glance at the girl who smiled enigmatically and turned around with a flourishg. He pursued her with a silence that was enough to alert her of his intentions. She continued to cross the room until she reached an area where there were a considerable number of guests conversing. _The more the merrier, _she thought. Then, she turned to face him. He was tapping his foot in annoyance but he was patient enough not to speak first.

She took a deep breath. _This is really winging it, _she thought, _but what the hell? I'm in a completely different world, I'll take my chances._

"You are too kind, my dear sir," she began, rather audibly, so as to attract some attention, "to call for another bottle of vino for me to enjoy since there was no other glass left."

She watched with satisfaction as his eyes widened in disbelief before she continued.

"Surely, you have no objection to my taking the liberty of ordering the finest of this country's cellars as any gentleman of the Zaibach Empire would do no less for a lady. Your chivalry is indeed the stuff of legend."

Dilandau's face was now livid and she could see that it was taking all his powers of self-restraint to be silent. The contents of the wine glass shook in his trembling hands and it was evident that he was struggling for a civil response to this extraordinary treatment.

Her face remained calm although she was inwardly giddy with excited. She knew full well that this Dilandau fellow was not one to be trifled with but she delighted in enraging him somehow. She marveled at her newly-acquired audacity and waited with bated breath for the danger it would bring.

He finally spoke, in a low and dangerous tone, almost a growl.

"Who do you think you are, you exotic wench, that you may take such liberties with me? I do not recall ordering a bottle of vino for _you _and have no intention of taking responsibility for your frivolity."

"But indeed, we have found cause for celebration tonight, have we not, sir?" was the cool reply. There was much guesswork being done on her part but she relished the challenge of uncertainty. "And I do not see how your ordering wine for a lady would be objectionable."

"Ignorant as you are of _my _circumstances," he muttered, grinding his teeth, "I will have you know that I am never in the mood to humor the fancies of strange, reckless women who think they can manipulate me!"

The latter part of the statement was uttered in a more audible tone and caused the people around to glance at the couple. This was exactly what the girl was hoping for.

"I was in no way taking advantage of you, sir. I was merely working on the assumption that a true gentleman would have done the same for any lady."

"Well, you assumed incorrectly."

"Do you mean to imply that you are not a gentleman, Commander Albatou?"

He was quick to recover after such an attack. He replied carefully, mindful of the stares which were now more focused on them. "What I meant was that I am not usually gallant with strangers. I prefer to be somewhat acquainted with any person to whom I shall show such acts of peculiar _generosity." _

"Then it seems that introductions are in order," she feigned surprise. But before she could continue, she paused to think of what name she would use. Surely, in such a distinguished assembly, her real name would seem something short of disgraceful. Would it be safe to assume a different identity here in this alien world? After all, she was beginning to assume a personality that was so unlike her original self back on earth. Perhaps, it was time for her to be more adventurous.

"My name is Seraphina Cervantes, my lord." And she curtseyed.

Having no immediate rude remark at his command, he merely bowed and muttered the conventional "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lady."

"Bravo," called a voice from the crowd. Apparently, the entire scene had aroused the interest of one person in that room. A tall, cloaked man with a regal manner approached them and bowed to the girl.

"My Lady Seraphina, my name is Strategos Folken of the Zaibach Empire."

She curtseyed in reply. "It is an honor, my lord."

His presence seemed to have pacified Dilandau for the moment for the latter merely stood and looked away as the Strategos surveyed the seen. His dark eyes moved from one person to the other, noting the circumstances with a marked amusement.

"I must confess, that this evening has brought about an unexpected delight," he commented amiably. "My dear Lady Seraphina, this is the very first time in all the years that I've known him, that I've seen anyone put Captain Albatou in a spot and lived to tell the tale. You have left him speechless over your action and I must congratulate you on achieving a feat unsurpassed by any."

Seraphina colored slightly at the overflowing praise. She had not expected her audacity to elicit such admiration. She sent a sidelong glance at Dilandau to see how he reacted but she saw that he had emptied his glass and was now filling it with wine from the bottle.

"I would like to invite you to join our party at the table of the Zaibach officials, Lady Seraphina," Folken said. She snapped back to reality and looked at him incredulously. "If it is not disagreeable to your companions, of course. We do not have the good fortune of a charming lady's presence among us and I'm certain that Captain Dilandau would welcome such captivating company to battle against the boredom of another Asturian ball."

If Dilandau was displeased with the idea, he effectively hid it. He merely took another sip of vino and walked away. Seraphina beamed at her temporary conquest although she had no doubt that the captain's silence meant that he was concocting some scheme of revenge that he would enact in the course of the evening. However, she refused to feel threatened by the brooding young captain, instead, she welcomed the challenge.

"Lord Strategos, I come alone to this gathering as I serve as an emissary from a very small country. I would be delighted to join your party." Her background was becoming more intricate but she didn't mind. She'd face the consequences later.

"Very well," replied Folken, "let us walk over to the table now."

The Zaibach table was occupied by a group of morose looking men, all in military attire. Dilandau was notably the youngest of his party and he sat in a similar air of arrogant melancholy. Once Folken had finished with the introductions, one of the generals spoke up.

"Do you not think it improper to welcome a lady into a company of men with no chaperone, whatsoever, Lord Folken?"

"It is not considered an impropriety in our culture, rest assured, gentlemen," replied Seraphina before Folken could.

"Besides," added another official, "if this lady was able to silence Dilandau Albatou, then she is more of man than anyone else in this room."

At this comment, the table was filled with mirth and Dilandau darkly turned his face away from his comrades.

The evening meal passed rather serenely at first but the atmosphere tensed when the officials started discussing politics. Dilandau saw his chance at revenge. He cleared his throat and said:

"Surely politics and military strategies are topics not fit for a lady's ears. Perhaps it would be more agreeable for Lady Seraphina to rejoin the other members of her sex in discussing marriage or shopping in the next chamber. After all, she may feel uncomfortable at not being able to contribute to the discussion."

With that, he settled down, smiling smugly, confident of his success. A success that was short-lived, unfortunately for him.

"On the contrary, Lord Dilandau. Women from my native land are quite well-versed in the fields of politics and economics as our country is often ridled with political controversy that involves all its citizens, therefore making them all rather well-informed on the latest issues," Seraphina replied.

"Once again, Lady Seraphina," Folken interjected, "you have marveled us with your actions."

True to her word, Seraphina was able to contribute to the discussion, citing criticisms of political maneuverings and exhibiting her knowledge about governmental structure and political ideologies.

"Are you saying then, Strategos Folken, that war is justified if it is waged for peace?" Seraphina asked.

"Indeed, that is a blunt way of putting it, my lady," replied the Strategos. "But in the course of history, wars have been waged for less and lives have been wasted, is it not then better to not waste our efforts for futile causes and instead work for the betterment of entire generations?"

"A valid point, indeed," she replied, "but I still believe that there are better methods of achieving such. As I am incapable of giving you any at the moment, I will concede that your way is best for now."

"I thank you for your comment," Folken replied with a smile.

"But I do agree that things would be a lot easier if fate could somehow be manipulated," she added jovially, "however, it must be done by the one person who truly cares about the world or else we are all doomed."

"Well said."

At this a courtier entered the dining hall and announced that all interested parties were to move to the ballroom for the dance was about to formally begin.

"Another political maneuver of some kind," commented a Zaibach official, "for it is through interacting among other cultures in balls like these that alliances are forged and economic agreements are informally negotiated."

"Indeed," added another, "and as the Strategos is our head of diplomatic relations, he must take it upon himself to charm as many fine ladies during the dance."

Folken groaned inwardly and stood to fulfill such a responsibility. It was his duty, after all.

"But I suggest that we send Dilandau as well," suggested General Adelphos, who was thrilled at making the captain squirms, "I believe he has a need to be more exposed to society to be a greater diplomatic asset to Zaibach."

"I believe that I already am an asset to the Empire in terms of military prowess, General," retorted the enraged young captain, "I do not see how hypocritically twirling with mindless maidens of foreign lands will render me more useful."

"Besides," added another official, "we must not put your good looks and charms to waste." At this, the table was filled with the roar of laughter.

"It is precisely because you lack people skills that we are giving you this opportunity to learn, Dilandau," explained Folken.

The captain looked at the Strategos with distaste. Dilandau had expected the latter, of all people, to be the one to prevent his foray into the ballroom but he now saw that he was overruled.

"Very well then."

Seraphina, who had silently watched the exchange with much amusement, was remembered and Folken apologized for his neglect.

"Do not trouble yourself about it, Lord Folken. It is of little consequence, I assure you," she answered his expressions of concern.

"In this case, let me make the proper amends by asking Dilandau to escort you into the ballroom."

"I assure you that it is quite unnecessary," she replied quickly as she was wary of what might befall her once at the mercy of the young commander.

"It is the most proper course of action," replied Folken. He knew that he was fanning the embers to a huge flame but he was more curious to see how Dilandau would react to the situation. In spite of his amusement, he was also on his guard. One could never be sure of what that boy was truly capable of or where the limits of his forbearance lay.

To everyone's surprise, Dilandau made no objection. Instead, he walked silently to Seraphina and offered his arm to her in the most gentlemanly manner. His face was expressionless but there was a glint in his eyes that she did not miss. She had a foreboding of dread. But the circumstances left her with no other choice so she hesitantly took his arm and braced herself for something unpleasant.

_Looks like I'm in for it now, _she thought as they moved to the ballroom.

Please review.


	3. Adrasteia

Not A Total Waste of an Evening

DISCLAIMER: Again, Escaflowne is not mine. Do not sue.

Chapter 3: Adrasteia

She was resigned to her fate. After all, it was inescapable. She now only regreted even thinking that she could change it by using a different name or adopting a different personality. Obviously, these attempts were mere folly. She sighed and attempted to rally her spirits. After all, she had no other choice.

Dilandau's revenge was more effective than she let on. Seraphina merely did not want to give him the added satisfaction of seeing her discomfort so she wore a look of indifference. She hoped that it would be enough to convince him (as she failed with herself) that she was utterly unaffected by his action. But she highly doubted that. Despite their brief acquaintance, she knew enough of him to be sure that he was not one easily deceived. She could give most of the credit for her first success to the element of surprise. However, it was plain to see that he had gotten the better of her this time around. Wherever he was, she was sure he was smiling in satisfaction and it irked her to imagine the smug look on his face. What further irked her was that his satisfaction was justified.

The walk to the ballroom transpired without incident and Seraphina was almost beginning to think that Dilandau had forgiven her. That, of course, was a grave mistake. Dilandau had escorted her to the ballroom without objection for two reasons. The first was he already had a plan in mind for her torment and was eager to execute it. The second was he was loathe to show his disdain for the task ahead of him in front of those pompous officials, especially General Adelphos.

_No, _thought he, _I will not give you the pleasure of seeing me annoyed tonight, General. _They were always trying to use him as some sort of social pawn by which they could win the favor of certain ladies of court. In this endeavor, they always failed miserably. Folken was the diplomat. Dilandau took no pleasure whatsoever in charming foolish and giddy young noblewomen who thought of nothing but fine clothing and prospects for marriage. He was a soldier, being such, his main concern was combat. And so he hated being required to sit through these boring social functions. To him, they served no purpose whatsoever.

Although he would never admit it, Seraphina's untimely appearance was a refreshing change from the utter boredom he usually had to endure. She gave him something to scheme about and as much as he relished the change, he was more eager to exact his revenge on her. She would soon regret having embarrassed him this evening.

His plan was simple. It was all grounded on his basic understanding of the female gender. He figured that however well-versed in politics and wit this girl might be, she was, in essence, no difference from all other women. She craved attention. Therefore, he would deprive her of that sought after attention and leave her in miserable solitude, to contemplate the error of her ways.

He noticed that she was rather plain and without the benefit of conversation, he was sure that she in no way measured up to the standards of most noblemen as a potential dance partner. And he knew for a fact that ladies loved to dance and loathed not being chosen to do so. _Seraphina Cervantes may be clever, _he thought, _but most men prefer ditzy and brainless bimbos as dance partners to outspoken intellectuals. _And so he would leave her in utter isolation to watch as the rest of the room came alive with the laughter of dancing couples.

The plan was sheer genius. She would suffer and it would come about with minimal effort on his part. He would merely sip his wine and smile in satisfaction. What was even better was the fact that the other Zaibach officials would think him in a most detestable condition, serving their purpose. _What fools they all are, _he thought contemptuously.

Little did Dilandau know that his revenge was already being exacted on Seraphina even before he began exacting it. The sheer apprehension of what might happen and the ignorance of what he was truly capable of was enough to frighten Seraphina into a pensive silence. She made no attempt at teasing pleasantry as they walked, instead she did so with an air of melancholy silence.

"Your country must indeed be a strange one to allow women to take active participation in affairs of the state," he commented in a overly smug tone meant to affront.

She saw his design and answered nonchalantly, "Naturally, any custom from a foreign country will seem strange to you, my lord. I wonder that you take such an eager interest in my country as your superiors did not." _Honestly, is this the best you can do, Dilandau, _she thought.

"It only goes to show how insignificant your presence was that they did not bother to know more about you," he replied eagerly.

Again, ignoring the insult, she replied, "I see. I am fortunate then, that YOU are kind enough to inquire after my origins and that you give some importance to my presence, Lord Dilandau."

"I converse only for your benefit, my lady, since to my knowledge, ladies in general take pleasure in nothing else."

"You are wrong there but I would take pleasure in all conversations if they were all as stimulating as this one."

"Indeed, you flatter me," was the curt reply.

At this point, neither of them wanted to continue. They were enjoying themselves far more than they would care to admit. Dilandau was mindful of his plan and decided to put it into action before he might lose himself in another verbal exercise. Seraphina, for her part, was growing worried about her position and longed to be subjected to whatever torment he had planned for her before the suspense would consume her.

They continued across the room in silence. He delivered her to an empty bench and made a curt bow.

"I am glad to have been of service to you," he said, reciting the polite speech in a tone of utter satisfaction, "I shall leave you now as I am certain that there are many young men in the room EAGER to dance with you. Have a pleasant evening, Lady Seraphina." And with this he stalked away, his noble figure disappearing in the crowd of lace and puff-sleeves before Seraphina could even react to such an extraordinary display of gallantry.

For a moment she gaped but then she recollected herself. _So this is your design, _she said to herself, _to leave me at the mercy of these boors. I confess that it is a little less harsh than I expected. I refuse to be disturbed by solitude. _And she resolved to remain impassive for the rest of the evening, completely unaffected by his abandoning her in the most ungentlemanly manner.

However, her resolve did not last very long. Just as he had predicted, no one approached her to ask for a dance. Instead, young men passed her by as if she was invisible. The other young women giggled and chatted as they strolled along without the slightest glance at her, the strangely-attired, plain looking girl who sat by herself in an obscure corner of the room.

Those who did notice her whispered amongst themselves, apparently laughing at her peculiar appearance. These hushed comments did not escape her notice and she sighed in annoyance. It would seem that in any world in the known universe, she would always be sitting alone, utterly ignored, and passed over for a dance.

She was not one to wallow in self-pity but the circumstances did call for some serious questioning. _Am I so repulsive that no one here would even care for a dance with me? Not that I want one in particular but it does do wonders for one's self-esteem. Am I, once again, to sit in oppressive silence, secretly mourning the fate of utter isolation to which I am bound?_

Why can no one see my quality? Why are appearances so damn weighty in one's impressions of others?

As these thoughts crossed her mind, her brow knotted in frustration, further intimidating the others in the room. Not that she cared anymore. After all, she had already repulsed everyone else. What's a few more people?

The solitude was bitter, indeed.

On the balcony adjacent to the ballroom, Dilandau gazed pensively at the Mystic Moon. His arms were crossed around his chest and the moonlight illuminated his pale features. His eyes were fiery orbs whose brilliance intensified with the reflection of the moonlight.

His revenge was complete. He had left Seraphina to her own devices, helpless against the onslaught of mass snobbery and neglect. She would be miserable for the rest of the night and he would be rid of her irksome presence. He didn't know why he let himself be bothered by a mere girl. A plain one, at that. But there was something in her that so unlike all the other idiotic girls he had encountered. She had a brain, for one. And she made rather biting comments.

He shook his head. Why should he dwell on her better qualities? She was out of his way. And that was what really mattered.

But then again, he had once more plunged himself in the boredom he so loathed. Why was he bothered so much about it? Was he plagued with something akin to remorse? Surely, he did not regret putting her in her place. She deserved it after what she had done to him.

He emptied his glass of vino in exasperation. It was not in his nature to doubt himself and he was finding this new change indeed most uncomfortable. _What a vexatious night._

Seraphina's plight did not go unnoticed by two Asturians that night. While she was brooding on her circumstances, King Aston's youngest daughter and her favorite Heavenly Knight regarded her with interest.

"Oh, Allen, isn't she the saddest-looking creature you've ever seen?" cried Princess Millerna Sara Aston to her companion. She was an exuberant girl who delighted in most things that girls did. She seemed almost as silly as most girls as well however she possessed a kind disposition to match her lovely features. In everything she did, she meant well although it did not always come out right. Just like in this circumstance.

Her friend, Sir Allen Crusade Schezar VIII, was one of the famed Knights Caeli, of noble parentage and an equally kind nature. He stood unflinchingly by the code of chivalry and he was distressed to see any lady in discomfort. His heroic instincts told him to quickly aid the "sad creature".

"Really, Allen," said the Princess, "it must not be said of Asturians that we are inhospitable to the point of leaving some of our guests in discomfort. You must do something to prove how kind and considerate we can be."

"Indeed, Princess, I heartily agree with you there and I would gladly take the course of action that you would advise me to take."

"Oh, Allen, that is why I'm so fond of you," she replied with glee, "you are so charming and so eager to please. I wish that all our Knights Caeli were exactly like you."

"You flatter me, your Highness."

"Oh, enough of that 'your Highness' nonsense, we're good friends, are we not? At any rate, I hope that you would do me this one favor," said she, turning her eyes towards their strange guest.

"I am your humble servant, Princess Millerna."

At that moment, Seraphina was still in her state of pensive melancholy. She gazed around the room, trying to catch sight of Dilandau. She had seen Folken for a moment, deep in conversation with a tall, regal looking woman on the other side of the room. But she did not want to impose herself on him. He had been very kind to her and she did not want to seem ungrateful. Besides, it was Dilandau who had wronged her. Had she been in a better mood, she would have felt combative and she would be eager to get back at him for his neglect. However, her spirits had been dampened.

Upon further reflection, she realized that she had brought this all upon herself. After all, was it not she who provoked the Zaibach commander's ire by her reckless actions? Did she not embarrass him for no other reason than the mere pleasure of seeing him ill at ease? It was her fault that she was caught in this mess.

This led her to questioning herself on the motive of her embarrassing Dilandau. What had come over her in that moment of foolishness? She was not usually so reckless, or so mischievous. What had possessed her to do something so completely out of character? The only answer she could come up with was this: there was something about Dilandau.

_Great, _she thought, _that's really helpful. You can't even point out what that something is that drove you to act so foolishly. _

All it seemed that there was something about his aura that challenged her to be someone more than she usually was. For a moment, she thought she could defy her fate and prove stronger than anyone could ever imagine her.

But that was all an illusion after all. She had deceived herself. She had even changed her name, in an attempt to evade what was destined to happen. But that was impossible. She recalled the Greek deity Adrasteia or "she who none escapes."

She hated her name and had no idea what possessed her parents to bestow such a loathsome appellation on her. For the curse was not only on the unattractiveness of the name but also on the fate it implied. She now realized the destiny to which her unfortunate name bound her, a destiny to which she would be constantly forced to face her unfortunate predicaments in mournful silence and acceptance, never questioning or fighting against any injustice dealt her. Such was the fate of one who was named

PLACIDA PENITENTE.


	4. Of Coquetry Snubbed and Pity Scorned

Not A Total Waste of an Evening

DISCLAIMER: It's called FANFICTION for a reason. I rest my case.

NOTE: This story evolved from a whimsical idea for a one-shot. I am so happy with and thankful for all the positive reviews about this. After this chapter, only one or two chapters to go. I hope I finish this before the story's "anniversary" next Friday.

Chapter 4: Of Coquetry Snubbed and Pity Scorned

Dilandau re-entered the crowded ballroom to refill his glass of vino. He glanced around him and in the midst of the disorder of scandalous social gatherings, he laid eyes on his victim. Seraphina, or Placida as she has revealed her name to be, continued to sit in isolation, looking just as serene as her name implied. He smiled smugly and was satisfied as he walked on.

However, a most annoying scene caught his attention. Several giddy young girls were giggling loudly in a corner with their eyes turned to his direction. Their flirtatious glances and seemingly innocent fluttering eyelashes were aimed at him and it was absolutely sickening.

_This is why I hate these stupid balls, _thought the irate Captain, _they're filled with brainless bimbos with whom I am always forced to dance. This evening is most irksome._

All of a sudden the ballroom became quite crowded with more couples flooding in from the other function rooms. Dilandau, much to his annoyance, found that the balcony doors had been locked and that he was stuck in the midst of a throng of people whose incessant chatter filled every space. He sipped his newly acquired glass of vino and sighed with irritation. How he hated balls!

Meanwhile, his unfortunate victim continued to stare placidly at the surroundings. Passed over for a dance even in another dimension. Oh yes, she was feeling her self-esteem rise up every moment. Why did the mysterious force send her all the way to this other planet only to feel the same sense of boredom and fury?

_I might as well have stayed at the prom, _she thought. _What a bother._

She sighed for the nth time, adjusted her shawl and fingered her purse. The last action made her pause in sudden realization. Her purse?

What a fortuitous discovery! Somehow, she had managed to bring along her beloved purse through the whole inter-dimensional transport frenzy. She nearly laughed out loud to not have realized that she had been holding it all this time. She must have been too engrossed in embellishing her newly formed persona that she had nearly forgotten her original self.

In a fit of silent joy, she rummaged through the tiny pouch, lovingly holding her handkerchief and then looking at a beautiful pocket watch her brother had given her. "All you have to decide is what to do with the time given you. – your Gandalf, Elias" were carved behind the body of that watch. And it was still ticking. Placida looked at it fondly. _Good old Kuya Elias, _thought she, _always a source of comfort._

In her eager digging, she also came upon her favorite device. Mother had strictly forbidden her to bring it but her brother had handed it to her when he had dropped her off at the hotel. After all, what was so wrong about bringing one's iPod to the prom?

"You'll be listening to that thing all night and you won't be socializing," her mother had nagged, "that defeats the purpose of going to the prom. No one will dance with you for as long as you listen to that thing."

_Well, mother, _Placida thought, silently rebutting her mother's argument, _no one has danced with me and I haven't even been listening to my iPod. So I guess it deserves a chance._ She unrolled the earphones and switched her iPod on. She had loaded it with all the fun, lively Latino-type dance songs she had expected to hear (but was disappointed not to) at the prom. _This is more like it, _she sighed, _I won't be so forlorn._

As the well-dressed couples twirled in their puffy-sleeved garb, Placida leaned back with a contented smile, and watched without envy. Unfortunately, her happiness was short-lived.

Everywhere he went, he seemed to be under the stupid scrutiny of the stupid girls. They fanned themselves with a flourish and batted their thickly made-up eyelashes at him. All the young girls were struggling to catch his eye and they were resorting to everything to succeed.

Dilandau rolled his eyes for the nth time in utter disgust. Can't these mindless maidens take a hint? He did not intend to stand up with any one of those silly skirts no matter how much General Adelphos may growl at him later. Dilandau Albatou was not going to be imposed upon to do something that was not to his taste.

This was not to imply that Dilandau did not know how to dance. Although he never said it (the other officers would never leave him alone if they knew), Dilandau was a superb dancer. His grace and coordination were unparalleled. After all, he had been forced to take dance lessons as part of the whole (useless, according to him) social graces training that all officers were required to take. Being excellent in form and smooth movement in battle, dancing was no challenge to him at all. He had had to even take advanced lessons because the instructor noticed his uncommon prowess and longed to teach him more elaborate moves. Dilandau did not protest as he had already been getting bored with the regular lessons. Having no choice but to take these lessons (since for the duration of the "training" Emperor Dornkirk, through Folken, had forbidden military exercise), he resigned himself to them. The youth was not accustomed to inaction.

He emerged as a truly talented dancer but he had threatened the instructor (on the edge of his sword) to say nothing about it as he detested the idea of "wasting his talent" on the flighty, flirtatious females in balls. Therefore, as of yet, no one but the frightened dance instructor knew of Dilandau's prowess. And the renowned captain wasn't going to let the secret out just yet.

Especially not with the hordes of golden-haired, dreamy-eyed girls who fawned over him tonight. They kept throwing mischievous glances at him when they thought he wasn't looking. Some of them made loud comments about how handsome or wonderful he seemed, trying to attract his attention. Little did they know that such brash attempts were more likely to repulse him. He could see through flattery any time and though he liked true praise, he could not bear to hear them issued from the lips of silly, inferior creatures.

Another scene that gave him much vexation was that of noblewomen arguing over who they thought he would choose to dance with. They glossed over their own virtues (lineage, beauty, grace, etc.) and asserted that they would eventually entice him to dance with them tonight. Fools, they all were.

_Insufferably, presumptuous creatures! _thought Dilandau with much repulsion, _as if I would choose any one of them, the self-absorbed, vain peacocks! How dare they even demean my sense of judgment._

His ire was escalating and he longed to escape the infernal ballroom. Everyone seemed to conspire against him, trying to make his night more and more insufferable. If only he had his sword! If only he could burn this whole place down! Would that all these stupid girls would sprain their ankles with their first dance! Though the prospect seemed promising, he did not wish to cater to their fancies by trampling on their feet. He wouldn't waste his time. But then again, wasn't this whole evening a total waste?

She was probably on only her fourth song when Placida was approached by Folken. The Zaibach Strategos was intrigued by the device that the strange foreigner was using. Unbeknownst to her, not only had Folken been observing her, he had also been praising her merits to the Princess Eries. Folken had a great respect for the Princess and vice versa and always took any opportunity to converse with her on topics of interest (which they usually shared). The diplomatic relations between Zaibach and Asturia (which were partly being celebrated in this ball) gave these two officials ample opportunity to share ideas and opinions. It was thus that Folken had related to Eries the account of the extremely intriguing guest who had succeeded in putting Dilandau down.

"I know that you are not one to exaggerate, Lord Folken," said Princess Eries after Folken had narrated the events of the evening, "so I am inclined to believe you. But such an account is quite extraordinary. I don't quite recall seeing such a name in the approved guest list for this ball."

"I am sure, Princess, with all due respect," replied Folken, "that you may have just overlooked her name. After all, with you in charge of the overall success of this event, on which, by the way, I congratulate you, you could not have dwelled on so insignificant a detail as the name of a guest."

"I suppose you are right," she answered with a sigh, "enjoyable as this evening has turned out for everyone here, I find it a bit taxing on my nerves. It is a great relief though that all my efforts have not been wasted."

It was then that Folken gave a sideways glance at Seraphina. He was, of course, unaware of Dilandau's mischief, although he did have his suspicions. But then, he assumed that Dilandau found the company of the strange girl refreshing despite her embarrassing him several times. After all, it was rare for people to have the courage to go against Dilandau.

"That's an interesting device, Lady Seraphina."

Placida looked up suddenly at the disturbance. Just when she was beginning to enjoy the evening! But seeing Folken, she found that the interruption of her solitude was not so unwelcome.

"Lord Folken," she said calmly, "this is my favorite toy, all my favorite songs are stored in this tiny metal case and I may listen to them at will. It's quite a fascinating invention, really."

"Indeed, it seems to be," Folken said with a smile, "There is someone I would like to introduce you to." At this, Princess Eries appeared. The necessary introductions were made.

"It is indeed a pleasure to meet in person one whom Lord Folken has said much praise," said the Princess with regal grace.

"This is an unparalleled honor, indeed, Princess," Seraphina said with a respectful curtsy. While the two women were exchanging pleasantries, Folken was carefully examining Placida/Seraphina's iPod. Placida had given him the simple instructions on how to use it.

"Would it be too much to ask for me to borrow this device for a few minutes, Lady Seraphina?", Folken asked meekly. He was really fascinated with the iPod now.

Placida pondered on that for a moment. The iPod was her only source of comfort and delight so far and it would be quite painful to part with it. But then again, Lord Folken had been so kind to her throughout the evening. It would be rude to refuse. So she nodded and gave her consent. Lord Folken and Princess Eries excused themselves as the former went off in search of a more appropriate venue for examining the device. Placida, deprived of her one source of entertainment, resigned herself to listening intently to the conversations around her.

_Banished to solitude once more, _Placida thought. _What a crappy night._

Princess Millerna and Sir Allen had not forgotten the solitary "sad creature." Time and again, their gazes would turn to Placida's direction and they would shake their heads in pity.

"Honestly, Allen," cried Millerna, "no one has asked the poor thing for a dance."

"I have observed that, Princess," replied Allen in a calm tone.

"Well, she is rather plain and she doesn't seem to be exerting any effort to entice anyone to dance with her, so frankly, I am not surprised. After all, she seems to have little to recommend herself anyway."

"Even if what you say is true, Princess, I don't think she deserves to be completely miserable, poor soul."

Unbeknownst to these two, Placida heard every word they had exchanged and she was positively fuming with indignation. Her face, naturally, still held its composure but her hands were trembling.

_The nerve of these aristocratic boors!_ thought she, _if they wanted to say nasty things about me behind my back, they could have made sure I was out of earshot! Who do they think they are anyway? I don't need their pathetic pity. How big an idiot do they take me for, anyway?_

Despite her anger, she continued to listen in on the conversation. She felt she had a right to eavesdrop. After all, she was the topic of conversation. It would not be too pleasant to relate the exact expressions exchanged so suffice to say that Millerna had painted a quite unflattering picture of Placida, much to the latter's discontent.

"But Allen," continued the princess, "she still is quite miserable, don't you think you should do something to alleviate her suffering?"

"Indeed, Princess," answered the gallant knight, "I think I will go ask her for a dance so that she won't feel so completely alienated. After all, much has been said of Asturian hospitality and we have a reputation to uphold."

"Wonderful idea, Allen," chirped Millerna, "you really are a manifestation of chivalry."

_Chivalry, my foot, _thought a further enraged Placida, _He's just an egotistical puff-sleeved ninny who thinks he's doing me a favor by paying any attention to me._

The annoying spectacle was exacerbated by the loud comments of the other noble women who surrounded Placida. They swooned over the Knight Caeli and enumerated all his charms. What was most irritating was their admiration of his "gallant act of saving a miserable creature."

_The nerve of all these people! _Placida thought, her anger rising with each passing comment. _How dare they? How dare they look down on me so much?_

Her purse was the sole victim of her fury as she clutched and crumpled the innocent pouch. She was trembling almost violently now but some idiotic aristocrat even had the gall to attribute her trembling to that of excitement at Allen's approach. The night was getting more vexatious as it went on.

Desperate to escape the flurry of foolish female fawning, Dilandau trudged away from the madding crowd of girls hounding him towards the place where he had previously left Seraphina. Despite all the humiliation she had cost him, he rather preferred (though he would never admit it out loud) her company to that of the horde of flirtatious females. As he walked determinedly towards the bench where he could see her sitting, he noticed several things.

Despite the calm expression on her face, she seemed to be silently enraged by something. He knew when people were angry because their eyes acquired a certain _fiery _quality which he instantly recognized. He also knew that this was not a result of his deserting her. The consequences of _his _punishment were to make her sad and miserable. But certainly not furious.

At first, he smiled with satisfaction at this unexpected result. It pleased him to see her discomfited. But this feeling of triumph was short-lived as he realized the reason for her anger.

He continued to hear loud voices around him, almost from the same annoying female mouths. But the topic of conversation had shifted from him to _her. _He heard so many disparaging remarks about Seraphina that he was inclined to think it unjust to a certain degree. She was rather plain but she wasn't as stupid as the rest of the girls there. And they certainly weren't handsomer than she was. The idiots were just too vain and narcissistic to realize that they all looked like horrid monstrosities with their huge hairdos and elaborate dresses. And it was such a cowardly thing for them to insult her behind her back!

_This is getting more and more irritating, _he thought. It was then that he saw the prim and perfect Allen Schezar walking towards her and heard the circumstances of that approach. Apparently, the "noble and heroic" (how Dilandau hated those words!) Knight had taken pity on the poor, desolate girl and was going to show his benevolence by asking her for a dance!

What a self-absorbed peacock! Dilandau never understood what was so great about this blonde-haired knight anyway. He was just a boring Asturian boor like the rest of them although he was reputed to be a good fighter. Dilandau had not seen this doll-face in battle but he was certain that Allen would not prove so challenging an adversary.

He now understood why Placida was livid. He would be too. To be insulted and slighted by stupid idiots and to be forced to endure the "pity" of another idiot was nothing short of degradation. As much as he had detested her mischief towards him, Dilandau felt a certain level of indignation at her current circumstances.

It was then that he heard some comments from some girls that prompted him to do something that was almost out of character. Placida heard the same exchange from her vantage point as well.

"She's so lucky that Sir Allen is so kind and generous!"

"No other man would stand up with her, and understandably, she's hardly tolerable, I daresay"

"She would definitely not refuse Allen. No one ever has."

"Indeed. And look over there, it's that dashing young captain from Zaibach."

"I heard that he hasn't danced a single dance all night."

"That's a pity. But I'm sure he will pick me eventually."

"Don't be daft, my dear, I am clearly the superior in beauty and grace."

"Ugh, as if. Anyway, he would NEVER choose that poor little plain girl."

"Of that I am certain. She is just so plain and coarse-looking. He definitely would not choose her!"

This was followed by a fit of giggles from the girls.

_So they think they're so clever, huh? _they thought simultaneously. _Well, it's high time to prove them wrong._

The golden-haired gallant was before her now but she had stopped shaking. She was calmer than she had ever been. She had resolved to refuse him. He made a polite bow and she gave a small curtsy. Allen politely asked if he could have the next dance. Just when she was about to injure him with a blunt refusal, Dilandau strode in and said curtly but with a mischievous glint in his crimson eye, holding out a gloved hand,

"I believe, Lady Seraphina, I have engaged you for the next dance?"

Surprised and delighted as she was, she did not show it. She merely gave a bright smile and took his hand. She looked again at the aghast (but slightly amused) face of Allen and said coldly,

"I am sorry, Sir Allen but I must refuse you as I am already engaged for this dance."

Dilandau and Placida walked silently but triumphantly to the dance floor, much to the amazement of many around them.


	5. Such Speculation and Much Manipulation

Not a Total Waste of an Evening

DISCLAIMER: You made it this far. You ought to know my stand on the matter.

NOTE: So much for following a deadline. Sorry for the LONG DELAY but work piled up and inspiration was wanting. Anyway, please read and Review! Thanks so much to all those who have reviewed, you made my day! Your unwavering support has been nothing short of inspiring. I hope that I don't disappoint you.

Chapter 5: Such Speculation and Much Manipulation

Getting a dance at a ball indeed did wonders to one's reputation.

For a few moments, an uncanny hush settled over the ballroom as people stared in scandalized silence. No one was able to utter a word as the strange couple made their way to the dance floor. However, balls were not places for silence and soon, people having significantly recovered from the shock, the room echoed with a flurry of murmurs, gossip and a general discussion of the phenomenon.

"Allen's never been refused by anyone before!"

"How could such a girl refuse ALLEN?"

"But then again, my dear, look at the alternative!"

"You do have a point. Her taste is not bad, not bad at all!"

"Although bad is what I may call his!"

"Indeed, such a plain, strange-looking girl!"

"I didn't even see him ask her for a dance! He's never danced with anyone before!"

"But I did see them come in together!"

"Who is that creature? What is she?"

"One thing's for certain, she's one-of-a-kind!"

"I'll say."

"I was so hoping to dance with Captain Albatou first!"

"Well, looks like someone beat you to it!"

"Darn it!"

And more comments of similar nature filled the air as all of the giddy girls Dilandau hated gossiped about him and his "one-of-a-kind" dance partner. They couldn't bear the idea of being upstaged by a social nobody but they couldn't help but be intrigued by the strange girl. After all, Dilandau Albatou would have his reasons for choosing her, whatever they may be. She certainly was not an ordinary young woman. The speculations continued among these ditzy dames and theories ranging from the probable to the downright absurd were concocted.

Meanwhile, a certain Knight Caeli was brooding on the utterly unexpected turn of events. The whispers were true. It was, indeed, the first time any woman had turned down Allen Schezar for a dance. Worsening the situation was the fact that the dealer of his defeat was such a peculiar but unknown girl. Although he appeared to be unperturbed by the incident, sporting his usual dazzling smile, he was actually mortified to some extent. Allen was a good-natured fellow in general who always had good intentions but for the first time, his pride had been hurt in the spot he considered his strongest – women. There was a certain level of embarrassment at having been refused but he refused to show it. Despite the shame, another intriguing element had been thrown into the mix tonight.

For the first time in a long time, Allen was encountering a challenge in the realm of courtship. And he felt up to it; nothing was more refreshing. He would restore his honor and redeem his reputation tonight. This was a genuine opportunity for him to exercise all his powers of charm to a degree he had never done before. He _would _make that girl dance with him tonight. She _will _succumb to his charms in time. He only needed to plan his moves. A sly grin covered the Knight's face as he contemplated on his methods.

Princess Millerna stole a glance at her favorite knight as she sipped her goblet of vino. It was a very interesting turn of events and she felt elated to have been involved somehow in the fray. After all, it was she who had suggested to Allen that he ought to dance with the strange girl. And now, the credit for some of this entertainment must be due to her, of course. She giggled gleefully. This was undoubtedly one of the most enjoyable balls she has ever attended.

"Simply extraordinary," said an astonished Princess Eries, her eyes focused on the strange couple as they waltzed and swayed.

"Indeed, Princess," replied an equally flabbergasted Folken, "indeed."

Eries smiled. "It seems that your new acquaintance has turned the tables on everyone, hasn't she?"

"She certainly has, Princess," Folken answered, "and I confess, she never ceases to impress me."

"Count me among those impressed."

"This must be the first time Dilandau has ever asked anyone _willingly _for a dance and looked happy about it."

"Do you think he is happy?"

"Well, not exactly. But his expression is definitely more agreeable than it has been for others."

"Do you think either of them planned this?"

Folken glanced at Dilandau and Seraphina's serene faces.

"It may seem so but, believe me, they weren't getting along as well earlier this evening. I was almost convinced that Dilandau had deserted her."

"Oh, Lord Folken. You must remember that antagonism at first sight is the fashion with the young people these days."

Folken laughed. "But we are not that old yet, Princess."

Eries smiled in reply. "Perhaps not. However, sometimes, I feel generations away from my sister Millerna. Don't you feel the same way sometimes?"

"I confess that I do, Princess. Perhaps we simply feel old because of the responsibilities we have to deal with. But it doesn't hurt to be a little youthfully lighthearted every now and then."

"You surprise me with your liveliness this evening, Lord Folken. I must say, it does suit you to smile every now and then."

"This is Dilandau and Seraphina's doing."

"Their influence is quite favorable though, you must agree."

"They are quite the stars of the evening."

"Perhaps they enjoy each other's company, after all."

"If they do, they would be loath to admit it, even to themselves."

"You must be right, Lord Folken. By my calculations, Lady Seraphina is just as obstinate and headstrong as her dashing dance partner."

They had not spoken to each other for several minutes, so elated were they with the scandal they seemed to have perpetuated. Both Dilandau and Seraphina glowed with satisfaction and triumph at the shock registered on the faces of everyone around them. They swayed with ease and amusement as they watched their companions gape.

But soon the silence between them was leading both to a slight discomfort so Seraphina made an attempt at conversation.

"An interesting turn of events, Lord Dilandau," she ventured hesitantly, "wouldn't you agree?"

"Ha," was the reply, "I absolutely refuse to let these idiots think they can tell me what to do."

"Such boors, these Asturians."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Perhaps, Lord Dilandau, in light of our success at thwarting their advances, we may come to an agreement not to antagonize each other further for the rest of the evening."

"Certainly not."

Seraphina smiled. "That's good. You did not disappoint me at all."

"Thank you but I never disappoint."

"I'm sure you flatter yourself thinking so."

"And I'm sure you flatter yourself at your ability to read character."

"Hmmm.. Thank you for noticing. I'm sure you're enjoying yourself more than you care to admit, Lord Dilandau."

"I need something to pass the time in the boring ball."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Do as you wish."

Their verbal sparring was interrupted by the end of the dance. They bowed to each other, as was the custom.

"Thank you for the dance, Lord Dilandau, it was an immense honor," Seraphina said softly, "I'm afraid it ended all too soon." She couldn't suppress a short sigh of dismay.

_Back to boredom, _she thought, although the circumstances were so altered that it was impossible for her to return to her previous state of obscurity.

"We're not finished. Haven't I engaged you for the entire set?" Dilandau said simply, much to Seraphina's astonishment. He extended his hand and she took it, as they began a second round. She looked at him in puzzlement and amusement.

"And what, may I ask," she began, "induced you to continue such a tiresome activity, Lord Dilandau?"

Dilandau replied, "Look around you. Would anything _induce _you to join the crowd of curious and envious stares?"

"I confess you must be right."

A few moments later, a louder buzz of murmurs filled the Pallas ballroom. More silly girls were trading whispers and expressing their incredulity and repulsion at Dilandau Albatou's continuing to dance with the strange girl.

"You've caused quite a commotion, Lord Dilandau," commented Seraphina.

"Don't think that you're not involved," was the curt reply.

They continued to waltz and sway, blatantly ignoring the reactions of all those around them. Two songs had finished and still they danced, becoming a familiar fixture among the couples gracing the dance floor.

Midway into another song, Seraphina sighed and again attempted to start a decent dialogue.

"I believe we must have some conversation, Lord Dilandau," she began.

"Why?" protested the other, "don't tell me that you are going to be as tedious as those idiots I turned down by being the irritating chatterbox women tend to be?"

Seraphina smiled.

"If your intention was to offend me with that remark," she answered saucily, "then you have failed."

Receiving nothing but a grunt as a response, she continued, "But you might have noticed that it is _necessary _for us to do something to pass the time as we engage in this dull activity."

Dilandau raised an eyebrow. "You're a strange one," he said, "It's the first time I ever heard a girl say that dancing was boring."

"You call this dancing? Ha! I call this swaying flamboyantly with an occasional bow and turn. And this music! Ugh. I can't feel any life. Beat and rhythm are non-existent, the tempo is so slow, and I feel my body shutting down every moment."

Seraphina blushed at her sudden outburst. Dilandau smirked. "For the first time I think we agree on something. I am nearly bored to death just swaying here."

"I feel like I can take a nap right here and just put my body on autopilot or something."

Seraphina stopped abruptly. She wasn't sure if Dilandau would understand what she meant. _Damn_, she cursed, _why did I have to go and say something that might alert him to my true identity: an alien in a strange land?_ One glance at Dilandau's surprised expression and her fears were confirmed. However, the discomfort was short-lived.

Dilandau began, "I didn't expect a woman to know about guymelefs. I don't recall hearing where you are from?"

"Guymelefs? I'm sorry, Lord Dilandau, but we don't have those where I come from."

"But how could you know about … Oh, never mind. It doesn't matter."

"Anyway," Seraphina said, changing the subject quickly, "I don't know why people bother calling this 'dancing' if they don't really want to take it seriously as an art of movement."

"Do you mean to say that you consider it as such?"

"Of course. But I think that the art is wasted on people whose only intention is to use it as some lame courtship ritual."

"Ha! Diplomacy they call it. But it's just a load of poppycock. Everyone in this room is putting up a stupid façade so that he can get what he wants."

"Everyone? You mean you're being phony too, Lord Dilandau?"

"If you haven't realized it yet, I'm an exception."

"And so am I."

"Think whatever you want. The point is people are prepared to use whatever deceptive and underhanded means they can to forward their own desires."

"And you are against that why? I wouldn't have thought you were the altruistic type."

"Don't count on it. I'm as concerned about my own affairs as well as the next man. I simply prefer the more confrontational approach. That's why I prefer a battlefield to a ball. Everyone is truer to himself when faced with certain death."

Seraphina chuckled. She knew exactly what he was talking about and she was silenced momentarily by the glint of murderous glee that had illuminated the young man's crimson pupils when he mentioned death. But she kept her courage up.

"I know. I hate politics too."

"Do you? What was it you were doing to the Zaibach officials just earlier? Weren't you just playing up to their fancies? I could see right through your little act."

"And yet we are still here, dancing together."

He made no reply so she continued.

"I admit that I was being what you call 'diplomatic' but you have to realize that it was a function of survival. Women, Lord Dilandau, do not have the benefit of taking to the battlefield whenever a grievance is done against them. Our only weapon is our wit."

"You have a point. You wouldn't last a minute on a real battlefield."

"I wouldn't need to enter one. I'll be able to talk my way out of anything."

He looked at her strangely. She returned his gaze. They were silent and continued "swaying flamboyantly."

The duration of their dancing and conversation did not fail to elicit the same shocked responses as the initial circumstances of their dancing. Most of the hopeful young ladies expected the pair to dance at most twice but their hopes were dashed. Even until now, several dances later, they still could not understand the appeal the strange-looking girl had on the enigmatic young captain. What surprised them even more was that Lord Dilandau was actually speaking to the girl and that the latter was responding. What cheek! How could a girl of her rank even look Lord Dilandau in the eye, and she was even talking to him? A woman in her position must merely keep her head bowed, speak softly, and blush at every compliment given to her. But the foreigner was doing none of these things. The Asturian noblewomen fanned themselves furiously and whispered to each other the many theories they had about the long conversation between the unique pair.

They were almost certain that Dilandau was giving her compliments because why else would she be smiling with satisfaction. And yet, it was common knowledge that Lord Dilandau Albatou was not one to flatter any person. In fact, no one had been lucky enough to be liked by him. Ever. And he didn't look particularly fond of her. For the most part his expression was either that of surprise or of absent-mindedness. But he was still conversing with her. And he was never known to really converse with anyone. Most of the time he kept his replies as curt as possible, as if to avoid further dialogue. But now he seemed to be freely expressing his opinions to his dance partner. And the wonder of wonders was that both seemed to be following the dance steps perfectly, without missing a beat, while looking so engrossed in their discussion. It was truly one of the most mysterious occurrences in an Asturian ball.

But what exasperated the women more than anything was the fact that the other men, who hadn't even glanced at poor Seraphina a few minutes earlier, were now taking an interest in her. Not only was she the first to refuse Allen Schezar but she was also the first to engage Dilandau Albatou in some kind of socialization. And the other men were convinced that if such a person earned the renowned Dilandau Albatou's interest, she deserved their respect and admiration. Many of them decided that as soon as Seraphina Cervantes was not engaged to dance, they would take the opportunity to get to know her better.

A little later, Dilandau and Seraphina were joined by another rare pair, although not quite as controversial as they were. The young couple's flowing social commentary was interrupted by a comment from Lord Folken who had somehow found the initiative to ask Princess Eries for a dance. Dilandau looked theatrically affected at Lord Folken.

"Why, I did not think you danced, Strategos."

"Then you don't know me very well, Dilandau," replied Folken, "I do so but rarely."

"And what piqued your interest this time, may I ask?"

"I think you already know the answer. I never thought I'd say this but I believe you've become a good influence on me."

"Hmph. Flattered, I'm sure."

"Forgive me," Folken added, "But we are neglecting are partners."

Dilandau rolled his eyes and Seraphina smiled. "Not at all, Lord Folken," she replied, "I'm enjoying this as much as you are," turning to Folken's partner, she said, "You dance exquisitely, Princess Eries. Something tells me you should do this more often."

The Princess, who had been quietly observing the proceedings, smiled graciously at Seraphina and thanked her.

"I confess that I have not often had the opportunity to engage in a dance," explained the Princess, "There always seem to be other things that require my attention during the ball."

"To be sure," added Folken, "every Asturian gathering owes its success to Princess Eries' excellent organizational skills."

"Well, it's good to see someone giving an accurate compliment for once," said Dilandau, "Instead of drowning people in a sea of constant flattery."

"You must forgive Commander Albatou," Folken told Eries hastily, "He is not exactly the prodigy at proper etiquette. Although he can be quite charming when he is in the mood." At the last comment, Folken stole a glance at Seraphina who blushed.

"It's quite all right, Lord Folken," replied Eries amusedly, "I quite appreciate honesty in what you call a 'sea of constant flattery'. Anyway, I'm glad to see that some people are enjoying themselves."

At this moment, Dilandau grinned mischievously, another murderous spark illuminating his eyes. Seraphina noticed it but she was at a loss as to how it would manifest itself. Whatever it is, she thought, it wasn't going to be pretty. And somehow she felt that she would be the victim of Dilandau's suppressed malice. True enough.

"Princess Eries," Dilandau began in a mock-innocent tone, "Lady Seraphina and I were discussing dancing in particular and she had some things to say about this traditional Asturian dancing, didn't you, my lady?"

Turning red under Dilandau's triumphant gaze and Folken and Eries' curious ones, Seraphina found herself tongue-tied and merely nodded. She silently cursed Dilandau for putting her on the spot and cursed herself as well for getting caught in yet another one of his traps. Eries' gaze was inquisitive so Seraphina found herself obliged to reply. She stiffened her resolve not to let herself be put on the spot by Dilandau again. If she was going down, she was pulling him down with her.

After clearing her throat, Seraphina replied, "As a matter of fact, Princess, Lord Dilandau and I agreed on a few points about the dance."

"Indeed?" asked Princess Eries.

"Well, I confess that the dance and the music are different from what I am more accustomed to so I am not able to fully appreciate their worth. Lord Dilandau, on the other hand, is more acquainted with such music but he feels that he is not living up to his full dancing potential."

This time it was Folken's turn to be surprised and Dilandau's turn to be embarrassed. The latter glared at Seraphina, who returned the hostile gaze, and squeezed her hand a little tighter than was necessary.

"Is this true, Dilandau?" Folken asked amusedly although the enraged look on Dilandau's face seemed to satisfy him, "Why did you not let me know?"

"Oh, yes," added Eries, equally amused at the silent ongoing feud between the two young guests, "If you had any suggestions to improve the ball, I would be more than happy to implement them. We here in Asturia are not averse to constructive criticism, you know."

"Well then, Lord Dilandau," piped Seraphina cheerfully, "you heard the princess. What were the suggestions you were telling me about a while ago?"

Recovering quickly from his stumble, Dilandua calmly replied, "I believe I had merely agreed with what you had earlier proposed, my lady. Something about the rhythm and tempo of the music, I believe?"

Seraphina sighed. _Fine_. It wasn't a battle worth fighting anyway. He was just toying with her out of boredom.

Her response was, "Well, I wish the music would be a little livelier, like the music I'm accustomed to, if that is possible. But it's of no consequence."

Folken turned to Eries with a knowing look. The Princess caught on and smiled at him.

"I believe that can be arranged with ease, my lady," offered the secretive Strategos.

Seraphina glanced uncomfortably at Dilandau whose expression did not betray any emotions. But she knew that he was equally puzzled and apprehensive of what was to come. And once again, Seraphina cursed herself for forgetting an important maxim of life: Be careful what you wish for.


	6. Punishment and Pleasure

Not A Total Waste of an Evening

DISCLAIMER: Ok. I have more to disclaim this time. Escaflowne and the songs mentioned in this chapter are in no way my possessions. Only the mad fusion of their concepts belongs to me.

NOTE: This chapter is the beginning of the dance arc of the story (wow, it has arcs now. Thanks to those who have reviewed and sorry for the late update, I was caught up with other things. But this chapter is longer than usual so I hope it satisfies you. Reviews, once again, are most appreciated.

Chapter 6: Punishment and Pleasure

"I have a bad feeling about this," muttered Seraphina. Dilandau said nothing but by the pensive expression on his face it was evident that he agreed with her.

The dance had ended and they were standing awkwardly by the Zaibach generals' table where they felt they would be least disturbed by the multitudes of curious guests who had been observing their dance. Folken and Eries had continued making polite remarks to them but there had been an obvious change in the tone of general conversation. Seraphina had taken it to be silent contempt at her for speaking out of turn but Dilandau knew better. He knew that glint in both Eries and Folken's eyes did not bode well for them. Curse their subtlety! He, Commander Dilandau Albatou, did not like being left in suspense.

The disgruntled officer took a sip of vino poured from a bottle on the table. Seraphina's eyes followed his movements. She glanced at the bottle. That must be the bottle she had ordered to irk the young captain earlier this evening. Well, it seemed that he was putting it to good use. He wasn't as angry at her as she had thought.

She was partly right. His attention was now directed toward the Strategos and whatever strange scheme he might be concocting with the Princess. For instance, what was Lord Folken whispering into the ear of that Asturian technician? Why did the dance music stop? In every Asturian ball he'd been to, and incredible as this may seem, Dilandau had been to _many_ since he had become an elevated member of the Zaibach military (he thought of each one with a shudder), the dancing lasted for at least three hours and hardly two hours had past. Something was wrong here.

And that was when the music started. Seraphina was dumbstruck for a few moments, her brain slowly registering what was happening. Dilandau looked similarly stunned. But he was a military officer, trained to get over shock as soon as possible and then to take a course of action. And his reaction was to stroll to the middle of the ballroom nonchalantly, to the shock of the rest of the ball guests.

_You've got a cute way of talking  
You got the better of me  
Just snap your fingers and I'm walking  
Like a dog hanging on your lead  
I'm in a spin you know  
Shaking on a string you know_

It was lucky that Seraphina could control her jaw from dropping. The song that was playing was not being performed by any of the court musicians. Instead, it was being broadcast through some strange sort of speaker system installed by Folken. And the song was from her iPod. _Just when I thought there wouldn't be any more surprises this evening, _she pondered, _THIS happens._

But the shocks were not meant to end there. Dilandau stood in a starting position for a dance and appeared to be waiting for someone. After a few moments, he made a gesture of impatience and looked towards Seraphina.

_You make me feel like dancing  
I'm gonna dance the night away  
You make me feel like dancing  
I'm gonna dance the night away  
You make feel like dancing  
I feel like dancing, dancing, dance the night away  
I feel like dancing, dancing_

"Well?" he addressed her, his eyebrows raised expectantly, as if it was the most natural thing to do, "what are you waiting for?"

_How does he know that position? _was the first thought that entered the girls' brain. The next was _why does he expect me to… _And this thought was interrupted by a sudden realization. Her eyes widened. _No way._

_You put a spell on me  
I'm right where you want me to be_

And she was instantly by his side, taking up the proper dancing position. She had practiced it so many times but this was the last place she expected to perform it.

"I've heard of the 'boy of my dreams' but this is just ridiculous," Seraphina quipped.

"You're telling me," replied a nonchalant Dilandau, "it's not like I asked for this to happen."

"Neither did I."

The situation had risen to greater heights of improbability and this was already putting it lightly considering Seraphina's current circumstances.

She tried to concentrate on a dance she had rehearsed so many times in her dreams but reality was hindering her progress. Months before the prom, she had taken to listening to a compilation of her favorite dance music on her iPod while she was asleep. What had ensued was a series of long and vivid dreams where she seemed to be "rehearsing" dance steps with an unrecognizable partner. Strange as it seemed, she never paid much attention to the peculiarities and instead convinced herself to merely enjoy whatever entertainment she could get from these dreams.

In preparation for the prom, Placida had bought some dance videos, cds, and even books (yes, books) so that she could learn the steps to the fun ballroom dances she wanted to try out. Lacking formal training (except for a 5-year stint in ballet when she was a lot younger), she persevered in self-tutoring herself to dancing prowess (or at least she hoped it was).

And then, the dreams came. She could hear the voice of the dance instructor from one of her cds "teaching" her and her shadowy partner. This dream-partner wasn't invisible but he was really nothing more of a shadow to her. She could feel his presence and the pressure of his arms on her waist but she could never seem to remember his face when she woke up. Not being a romantic type, she dismissed this idea and focused on "practicing" the dances. In her dream, she and her partner soon mastered all these forms (him faster than her).

And then the dreams stopped the night before the prom. Again, Placida dismissed this as simply fate deciding that it was time for her to apply what she had learned. But alas, Placida was no accurate reader of fate.

For the prom proceeded to bore her within minutes of her entering the richly decorated ball room. _Of course, _she mentally slapped herself, as the dance began with the playing of outrageously un-danceable, modern songs. This prom was for a generation she could never identify with, music she could never find appealing, and dances she could only describe as a smorgasbord of random movements.

In this ball, dance was not an art of graceful and passionate movement; it was just movement and socializing. And it frustrated her. To think that all her efforts at learning her favorite dances were utterly wasted. And it didn't help at all that nobody asked her for a dance. This was probably due to the visible scowl she wore on her face as she expressed her disdain for the music and the "dancing."

It was this disinclination which caused her to drink all that iced tea, which led her to go to the bathroom, and then upon coming back, bump into a young man from another universe and then be transported to said universe. So fate was not so cruel to her after all. Or so she thought.

"You're missing the beat."

Her musings were interrupted by a jolt back to reality, or at least, what was real to her for the moment. She realized that she was fumbling with the steps and she wasn't the graceful creature she was in her dreams.

_Maybe because this ISN'T a dream_, she thought.

"Stop making all those stupid mistakes," Dilandau muttered under his breath, his expression clearly showing his displeasure at having an imperfect partner.

She was just about to fire a retort about how this was NOT a dream and she was not a PERFECT dancer and that he'd better show a LITTLE more CONSIDERATION, when she looked into those crimson pools he had for eyes and her mouth was shut. Those blood-red orbs were ablaze with a look that brooked no refusal.

_You put a spell on me  
I'm right where you want me to be_

And she was back on track, as if in a hypnotic trance, doing nothing but following Dilandau's flawless lead. He was the star here and it was only through his grace and coordination that she was able to keep up with the constant, swirling motion of the dance and her convoluted thoughts.

_You make me feel like dancing  
I want to dance the night away  
You make me feel like dancing_

_I'm gonna dance the night away  
You make feel like dancing_

"Get ready for the spin," he whispered while rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe he still had to remind this girl of the routine they both knew by heart.

_  
I feel like dancing dancing dance the night away  
I feel like dancing dancing_

She never could get used to the constant spinning in this part of the song. So when she felt herself lifted from the ground, she gave an involuntary gasp.

Dilandau rolled his eyes. He too had had the same dream for weeks now and he always woke up irritable (more so than usual, at least) and annoyed. For some odd reason, he was constantly forced to do these stupid (although advanced) dance routines with some unseen partner whom he couldn't kill, not even in a dream (or more accurately, a nightmare). But they persisted and he thought that maybe Folken was forcing him to attend too many stupid balls. And that was why he was adamant in trying to refuse to attend this one. But when the Strategos calmly threatened to call the Madoushi in to "convince" him, Dilandau relented. But not pleasantly.

_You really slipped me a potion  
I cant get off of the floor  
All this perpetual motion  
You gotta give me some more  
You gotta give me some more_

And if you'll let me stay well dance our lives away  
You make me feel like dancing I wanna dance my life away  
You make me feel like dancing I wanna dance my life away

_Stupid music, _Dilandau thought. Whenever it played, he never could resist dancing, as if some hidden system of muscles was possessing him. It wasn't his choice to learn the damn dances or to perform them (he cringed) in front of international nobility with some strange girl, no less! He hated this ball more than ever. Folken and, even worse, General Adelphos, will never ever let him live this down. Damn music.

And then the song ended. Both partners were panting in exhaustion and exhilaration. But they knew this was not the end of the set.

Murmurs had started again among the spectators. No one else had dared dance to the foreign tune that was playing and so once again, all eyes had been focused on the unique pair who seemed so engrossed in the dance that they were oblivious to the audience's reactions.

Seraphina was so nervous and shaky. She had never done anything in public before, let alone dancing. It was bad enough that these people were already critical of her in the first place, but to give them another reason to ridicule and belittle her was just frustrating! And terrifying.

She had never been a very outgoing and daring person. All that she had done tonight were so completely off-character that she was beginning to feel a little feverish with the drastic changes occurring. She would not dance again. It was too much. She was scared, and nervous, and embarrassed, and uncertain.

Dilandau was an excellent dancer, without a doubt. How she must pale in comparison! It was bad enough that people in her own world didn't think much of her (not enough to dance with, at least) but for another universe to have the opportunity to put her down!

The new song began playing, much to the others' surprise. Dilandau, unable to resist again, stood in the starting position, poised and ready. He was enraged but the only way his contrary body allowed him to release this energy was by following the steps to the damn dance.

Seraphina was standing awkwardly at one side, reluctant to join him. He glared at her and hissed, "Will you stop your moping and get over here!"

But she said nothing.

_First, when there's nothing but a slow glowing dream  
That your fear seems to hide deep inside your mind  
All alone I have cried silent tears full of pride  
In a world made of steel, made of stone_

He rolled his eyes, walked over, grabbed her arm in an almost ungentlemanly way, and positioned her facing him. She looked at him quizzically.

"Don't you even dare embarrass me," he threatened sinisterly.

_Well I hear the music, close my eyes, feel the rhythm  
Wrap around, take a hold of my heart_

"But...I…"

He cut her off exasperatedly, "You've done this all before. How bloody hard can it be?"

Then, she smiled and took his hand.

_What a feeling, bein's believin'  
I can't have it all, now I'm dancin' for my life_

_What a feeling, bein's believin'  
I can't have it all, now I'm dancin' for my life_

He was absolutely right. She felt her confidence rising. After all, what did she care about what these people thought of her? She was free to be herself, unhindered by any of their judgment. She would do whatever the hell she pleased.

_Now I hear the music, close my eyes, I am rhythm  
In a flash it takes hold of my heart_

And off they were, tearing across the dance floor and astounding all who saw them. Those who were close enough to the couple thought they saw fire in the eyes of both dancers and they were right. But the spectators noticed that this passionate glow was not that of desire or lust but of complete immersion into the movement, complete surrender to the dance.

_What a feeling (I am music now), bein's believin' (I am rhythm now)  
Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life  
What a feeling (I can really have it all)  
What a feeling (Pictures come alive when I call)  
I can have it all (I can really have it all)  
Have it all (Pictures come alive when I call)  
(call, call, call, call, what a feeling) I can have it all  
(Bein's believin') bein's believin'  
(Take your passion, make it happen) make it happen  
(What a feeling) what a feeling..._

All of Asturia stood mesmerized as the song faded and the dancers stood at the final stance. Then, the burst into thunderous applause.

Dilandau and Seraphina looked around them incredulously before giving formal bows. Princess Millerna was approaching them to give them her particular comments when the couple looked away again and stood at the starting position of another dance.

The princess stood still. _It wasn't over? _She quietly walked back to her place at the sides and eagerly awaited the next routine. This was undoubtedly the most interesting ball she had ever hosted!

---

As the introduction of the song played, Seraphina smirked. All her previous anxiety had been washed away by the tide of excitement and music. This particular song also made her feel extremely confident. She glanced at Dilandau who nodded gravely. But the twinkle in his crimson eyes did not escape her.

After all, this was a song of glory and triumph. So they would show it.

_Baby look at me  
And tell me what you see  
You ain't seen the best of me yet  
Give me time I'll make you forget the rest_

I got more in me  
And you can set it free  
I can catch the moon in my hands  
Don't you know who I am  


And in the spirit of the song, the crowd seemed transfixed by Dilandau and Seraphina's movements, caught in their spell of superb dancing. Just like the two performers wanted, an audience to grovel at their feet and to worship their greatness.

_  
Remember my name  
Fame! I'm gonna live forever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly  
High_

I feel it coming together  
People will see me and cry  
Fame

I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame  
Fame

I'm gonna live forever  
Baby remember my name

And once again, they conquered the floor, with their series of gliding and spinning, turning and jumping, and all manner of ecstatic gestures. It was a sight that would be burned into the consciousness of all who witnessed it: the brooding young captain of Zaibach and the strange girl from an unknown country, dancing flawlessly and passionately, with complete focus and determination.

Seraphina felt the pure energy pulse through her veins and she could see that Dilandau was experiencing a similar sensation. As he lifted her off the ground during one of the high parts of the song, he tried to mask his enjoyment and dampen her spirits by saying, "You're heavier than I remember."

But she was unfazed. "Why? Are you weaker than I supposed?"

"Not on your life."

_Fame   
I'm gonna live forever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly  
High _

I feel it coming together  
People will see me and cry   
Fame

I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame  
Fame

I'm gonna live forever  
Baby remember my name  
Fame

"It was a stroke of genius, Lord Folken."

The Princess Eries commended her guest as she watched the extraordinary dancers perform.

"I must confess," Folken replied, "that I cannot be given all the credit for such a triumph. I didn't expect such a turnout at all."

"Ah, but it was you who provided the catalyst for such a reaction."

"A mere curiosity. But the unexpected rewards have been more than satisfactory."

"You are too modest. Already I find myself enjoying this ball more than any other I've ever organized. Sadly, the success is not for me to gloat. However, Lord Folken, I am once again intrigued by their familiarity with one another. Are you quite certain that they have never met before?"

"Half an hour ago I would have replied in the affirmative, Princess. But at the moment I am not quite sure what to believe."

"No matter. This doesn't make their performance any less entertaining."

"No indeed. I'm just wondering how long it will last."

"Regardless of length, I am certain that this event will be the most talked of for at least a few weeks."

Little did the Princess know that an event of greater importance would occur that would throw all attention away from the uniqueness of that night's events. War has a tendency to do that.

---

"Tired, yet?" Seraphina asked as they breathlessly stood in the finishing position for the last dance.

"If this is another one of your cheap attempts at calling me weak, then, I'm sad to inform you that I do not give a damn," replied an exhausted but proud Dilandau, "besides, do you honestly think that you'd like to return to that madhouse?"

With the last statement, he gestured towards the Zaibach table where a crowd of curious spectators were more than ready to pounce on the strange couple as soon as opportunity allowed it.

Seraphina winced. She did not want to face anyone just yet and judging by the weird looks some of the men were giving her, she realized she would much rather stand here with murderous Dilandau than try surviving in _that _social jungle.

Trying to get away from the crowd of "well-wishers," Seraphina and Dilandau went towards the only two people in the ball room who were not completely ridiculous, Strategos Folken and Princess Eries. Under the protection of this pair of cold and imposing figures, no one could bother them. Except the aforementioned intimidating pair, of course.

"Splendid performance, Dilandau," Folken commended, much to the younger man's disgust, "I will be sure to inform Emperor Dornkirk of your immense progress. Apparently, all those sessions with the foreign dance instructor more than paid off."

"You will do nothing of the sort," grumbled Dilandau indignantly, as if anything he could say could dissuade the Strategos.

"Your superb dancing is a marvel, my dear," commended Eries to a breathless Seraphina, "perhaps you and Lord Dilandau shared the same dance instructor?"

Dilandau and Seraphina were taken aback by this statement. They looked at each other quickly and shrugged.

"That's one way of putting it, Princess," replied Seraphina, to Eries and Folken's surprise.

Fortunately for Dilandau and Seraphina, the next song started playing before Folken and Eries could ask any more awkward questions.

_Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts,  
Of men who need more than they get  
Daylight deals a bad hand,  
To a woman that has laid too many bets_

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" Seraphina said as she was once again swept in Dilandau's arms and they began yet another fusion of coordinated movement.

"Too late to stop," he muttered in reply, his brow knotted in concentration, "we're already in too deep."

_The mirror stares you in the face and says  
Baby, uh uh it dont work  
You say your prayers through you dont care  
You dance and shake the hurt  
_

Serpahina was beginning to wonder when she would be able to see her world again. Although she was enjoying herself prodigiously here, she knew that it was too good to be true. When would she go back? Or was she stuck here forever? Would that really be the happiest outcome of the circumstances?

"Stop daydreaming, you idiot," Dilandau warned menacingly, "and focus on the steps."

"Don't call me an idiot, you arrogant git," Seraphina spat back acidly. But she was not affronted and he was too busy trying to execute a complex step that he was unable to fire another biting reply. She actually felt relieved that Dilandau had interrupter her. Her melancholy thoughts were inappropriate for her current situation.__

Sound fly through the night  
I chase my vinyl drams to boogie wonderland  
I find romance when I start to dance in boogie wonderland  
I find romance when I start to dance in boogie wonderland  


"This is hardly a romance," thought Seraphina cheerfully as she pondered on the lyrics of the song. But what the heck, she was having fun. And at least all those nocturnal rehearsals were not for naught.

_  
All the love in the world cant be gone  
All the need to be loved cant be wrong  
All the Heartsongs are playing  
And my heart keeps saying  
Boogie wonderland, wonderland  
Dance boogie wonderland  
Dance boogie wonderland  
_

And finish. Chests heaving, breath coming in pants, but faces beaming (or Seraphina's, at least, since Dilandau NEVER beams), the couple once again strolled towards their tall companions. Their latest dance had raised another ruckus among the Asturian nobles and they were not willing to join in.

"What's the matter, Lord Folken?" teased an exhilarated Seraphina, "you look like you didn't enjoy it."

"Don't fret over him," Dilandau commented mischievously, "Folken is constantly in a state of cold tragedy. The world's troubles are his burden too. He is incapable of showing any extreme emotion."

Both Eries and Seraphina were surprised not only to hear Dilandau contribute to the conversation but to see that Folken remained nonchalant about the captain's verbal attacks.

"Don't worry," Folken replied calmly, trying to assuage the two women's fears, "I am quite accustomed to Dilandau's brand of affection. Besides, he does give an accurate picture of my countenance, doe he not?"

"You are far too modest, Lord Folken," Princess Eries replied, "after all, we have similar circumstances. It all comes with the gravity of our responsibilities."

"The way I see it," added Seraphina, "is you both take too much upon yourselves. Perhaps you should find some way to relieve your stress."

"Enough chatter," rushed Dilandau, grabbing his partner's arm once more as another song began playing. Before Seraphina allowed herself to be dragged back to the dance floor, she gave a small wink at the other two.

_When it feels like  
the world is on your shoulders  
and all of the madness  
has got you goin crazy_

It's time to get out  
step out onto the street  
Where all of the action  
is right there at your feet

_well...  
I know a place where we can  
dance the whole night away  
and it's called the Moulin Rouge  
oh...  
Just come with me and we can  
shake your blues right away  
You'll be doin fine once the music starts...Oh!  
_  
"Smile now," Seraphina teased as she made quick steps and a turn, "It's a happy song."

Dilandau glared at her but she was unfazed, as usual. So he channeled his energy to the dance. And so they moved…

_To the beat of the rhythm of the night  
dance until the morning light  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
we can leave them all behind  
To the beat of the rhythm of the night..  
oohh the rhythm of the night.  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
we can leave them all behind...  
oh lalalalala  
oh lala_

"Twirl me over to Folken's side."

"WHAT?"

"Just do it."

And so the Zaibach Strategos and the second Princess of Asturia got a pleasant surprise as Seraphina spun her way to their side. She smiled brightly at them before being yanked back to center stage by her fuming partner.

"Remember that I never take orders from you," Dilandau growled as their feet followed a series of quick steps and jumps.

Sensing some danger in the form of a tension on her arms, Seraphina nodded.__

Look at on the street now  
the party's just beginning  
The music's playing  
a celebration's starting

Under street lights  
the scene is being set  
A night for romance  
A night you won't forget, so

"I know that she was inviting us to join them," said Folken.

"Unfortunately, I do not have their talent or their audacity," replied Eries with a proud glance at the scene-stealing couple, "but the gesture is much appreciated."

"Perhaps we may be contented by living vicariously."

"Indeed."__

Come join the fun  
this ain't no time to be staying home  
mmm..the Moulin Rouge is going on...oh!  
tonight is gonna be night like you've never known  
We're gonna have fun the whole night long...  
oh!

_Cuando sientes que el mundo  
está encima de tí  
y la vida te tienes como loca  
conozco un lugar  
donde podemos bailar_

Although her feet were beginning to ache and her strength was beginning to fade, Seraphina didn't want to stop. This was the best time she had ever had. And she didn't care who was watching her anymore. This was her moment to shine, cheesy as that sounds.

"Remind me again why you chose the most unpopular and insignificant guest in the ball to be your constant dancing partner, Lord Dilandau," she teased as she did a turn.

"Hmmph," he grumbled, "I don't have much of a choice. There isn't a woman in this room with whom it would be less of a punishment to stand up with."

"Ah," she replied with a playful sparkle in her dark eyes, "but you forget, my dear Lord Dilandau. Your punishment is my pleasure."


	7. Bailamos

Not A Total Waste of an Evening

DISCLAIMER: Again, the songs mentioned and the characters used are not mine.

Note: This is my Valentine's Day special. It would be best to read this chapter while listening to the songs mentioned so that you get into the mood. I will try to create a website where I can upload them but for the meantime, here are the songs: Sway by Michael Buble; Conga by Gloria Estefan; Bop to the Top by Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel; Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias; Marimar, Maria la Del Barrio, Rosalinda by Thalia. This was really a struggle to write but I hope you still enjoy it. And forgive the length. I couldn't restrain my typing fingers.

Chapter 7: Bailamos

"I think I'm going to have to freshen myself up," Seraphina remarked after a particularly breathtaking routine. She was beginning to feel the limits of her physique manifest themselves.

"I'll say," replied her partner without hesitation, "you look even more haggish than when you came in."

"You're one to talk," she answered, nonplussed by his verbal blow, "you aren't looking too dashing yourself, my lord."

"Hmmph," was his reply although by the attention he was giving to his formal garments, Seraphina knew that he too was considering the change in his appearance. His hair was quite disheveled and his tunic all sweaty. The discomfort was infuriating.

"We have one little problem though." As she said this, Seraphina jerked her head towards the large crowd of giggling girls and flaunting fellows who were all eager to bombard the two dancers with their attentions. Seraphina cringed and Dilandau frowned. Why was he constantly reminded of why he hated these stupid balls? They continued to sway back and forth so as to delay their return to the rigors of society. Dilandau was desperately concocting a scheme to escape from the Asturian etiquette he was so often required to show.

"What are the next dances?" he whispered urgently.

"What do you mean?" she replied mockingly innocent.

"I'm not stupid, damn it," he continued with annoyance, "I know that Folken's using your music so you know exactly what I mean."

"I didn't know you were so observant, Lord Dilandau," she teased with a smile.

"Cut the crap, will you? Anyway, what else is there to do in these dumb balls if one cannot observe others."

"The Latin dances are next."

"You mean the fast, complicated, and passionate ones?"

"Exactly."

He smirked mischievously, and the suspicious glint in his crimson eyes did not go unnoticed by his partner.

Seraphina raised her eyebrow. "I didn't think you would be so eager to perform those provocative steps with me."

"Rather egotistic, aren't you? Typical. But no, I am not particularly looking forward to doing them with _you. _I am just eager to see the scandalized looks of all these hypocritical prudes and boors."

"Egotistic, huh? Look who's talking. But I refuse to be offended. And besides, I completely agree with you. It will be quite a shock to them to watch those dances." Despite this statement, Seraphina looked slightly apprehensive. After all, she would never have dared dance those steps even in her home world. Dilandau glanced at her skeptically.

"Can't handle it?" he challenged.

"Nonsense," she replied but not without trepidation.

"Well, good, because as much as I would want to, I can't perform the dances by myself."

"You're quite the rebel, aren't you, Lord Dilandau?"

"I live by my own rules. That's more than good enough."

Seraphina thought about her own circumstances. Her life was for the most part dictated by societal norms which she could never break away from because of necessity. Survival entailed conformity. And she hated it. That's why she was so drawn (she refused the word "attracted") to Dilandau. He seemed free to live his life however he wished it. Of course, he would have to conform to traditions every now and then but nevertheless he didn't seem tied down by them. His attitude seemed obnoxious and audacious to those who didn't understand him but Seraphina knew that this self-centered approached to life was what she wanted for herself as well. Maybe that's why they got along. To a certain extent.

"I believe that our only chance of getting out of this ballroom undisturbed would be to rely on the indulgence of Lord Folken and Princess Eries again," she proposed. Looking around him once again, Dilandau had to agree. And so they approached the somberly regal couple again.

"Wonderful performances again," Eries complimented, "but I believe even the seemingly indefatigable are prone to human limitations. You look exhausted."

"We are, indeed, although Lord Dilandau would never admit it," replied Seraphina cheerfully, "thank you for your kind concern."

Dilandau merely scoffed and looked away from them. He seemed to be searching for someone in the crowd. Seraphina watched him curiously. After a few moments, he seemed to have found his target and he made a motion beckoning that person to come to him. A pale young man with short hair approached them and made a crisp salute to Folken, Dilandau, and Eries. He also gave a curious glance at Seraphina who returned it.

"Stop staring, Chesta," Dilandau admonished the startled boy before whispering an order into his ear. Chesta left immediately to fulfill his captain's command. Dilandau excused himself from the company curtly and disappeared into the crowd. His determined glare and purposeful gait seemed to brook no opposition so no one approached him as he passed. He had that effect on people.

Meanwhile, Folken had likewise been complimenting Seraphina on her "superb dancing." She had accepted his praise graciously. Then, she asked Princess Eries what she had meant to do from the start.

"Would it be possible, Princess Eries, Lord Folken," she began, "for me to take a short break just to freshen up and maybe effect a slight change of wardrobe? And to do so quite…discreetly."

The two dignitaries understood her meaning perfectly and they nodded. Eries proposed to escort Seraphina to the ladies' powder room while Folken went away to have the music stopped temporarily. Seraphina had just enough time to grab her purse before the graceful form of the princess ushered her out of the room.

As the princess and the strange guest passed through the alabaster halls of the ballroom, many stared and whispered but dared not approach them. So much was the people's respect for the second princess of Asturia that they restrained their own avid curiosity. Seraphina felt extremely relieved to be in the princess' good graces because she was uncomfortable enough with the myriad of judgmental eyes she felt staring at her.

They entered a narrower hall where only the more important guests stayed. Dilandau was among them. He stood at a table where a group of young men like Chesta seemed to be listening intently as he gave them orders. If the intrepid captain noticed the presence of his hitherto dance partner, he did not show it. Seraphina, however, was determined to irk him. And a bright idea had just occurred to her when she saw Dilandau's effects on the table.

Excusing herself politely to the princess, the equally intrepid inter-world traveler approached Dilandau. Eries watched the proceedings with amused interest.

Even as she stood a few steps away from him, Seraphina was still ignored by a determined Dilandau. She was unfazed because that was not what she had come for anyway. To the shock of his men, she walked straight to Dilandau's chair, and in one swift movement, grabbed his sword and then walked away quickly.

As she did so, she had whispered, "I'll be borrowing this for a moment, my Lord, if you would be _so kind."_ Eries merely raised her eyebrows and aided the girl in her escape for the princess feared for Seraphina's life. She knew of Dilandau's legendary temper and she was quite reluctant to anger him. But she also trusted that the strange girl had her reasons and it would only add to the amusement of the evening if she were to let the unexpected events unfold.

Words could not describe Dilandau's surprise and rage but being unable to throw a huge fit in such a public place, he merely remonstrated his men. "What the hell are you staring at?! Didn't I give you orders? Get to them!"

The other young men gave simultaneous "Yes, Lord Dilandau, at once!" before scattering to do his bidding. The incensed captain had to content himself with sitting once more and sipping another goblet of vino. The flaming embers which were his eyes did not die down but he was determined to wait for the opportune moment. It was his turn to inflict punishment.

-----

About a quarter of an hour later, the two unique dancers reappeared, once again shocking all who saw them. While they had been gone, the playing of traditional Gaean music had resumed and all the young people who had been deprived of opportunities to dance due to the unexpected spectacle, had gone about making up for lost time. People, of course, still talked of the enigmatic pair and they waited eagerly for their return.

Having heard the whispers about Dilandau's ire, Folken proceeded immediately to the Zaibach table to try and prevent certain death. To his surprise (and temporary uneasiness), Dilandau was no longer there. The Strategos would soon know why.

One of Dilandau's men, probably the one named Chesta, had asked the Asturian technician to resume the playing of the strange music. And almost at once, the whispers and chattering had died down and everyone awaited the entrance of the most controversial couple of the night.

And what an entrance it was.

The music was livelier than ever and had a passionate quality about it. This seemed an appropriate beginning. For as soon as the song started, with the preliminary horn instrumentals, Dilandau and Seraphina entered.

He didn't seem as angry as people expected. Instead, his face was a mask of cool concentration. And now, it seemed that he became a greater attraction to every female creature in the room. He had changed his attire by removing the crimson and black formal doublet he had been wearing and standing in his loose, white undershirt which contrasted his dark black pants and his excellent boots. The giggling girls he hated gawked at his svelte figure and how well even a loose, white shirt looked on the dashing young captain. Some of the older guests scoffed at such a display while the other young men seemed to be between envy and fascination.

She, on the other hand, didn't fail to attract her share of attention. Despite not having the most voluptuous of figures, Seraphina still captivated the spectators with her change of attire and the confidence she exuded. She had tied her shawl under her arms and around her back, creating an inverted V-shaped cloth around her neck. She did not have to be hampered by its presence. And then, Eries knew what the girl had used the sword for because the formerly fitted maroon gown now had a long, albeit tattered slit which made the dress more fluid and easier to move in. The girl didn't seem to mind that a good portion of her leg would be exposed if she were to so much as move the wrong way. She likewise ignored the scandalized looks of all the spectators. In fact, she even seemed to dare them to disapprove.

_What the heck, _Seraphina had thought when she slashed her gown with Dilandau's blade. _None of these people know me and my reputation here is notorious as it is. What's a little more scandal? I've seen girls at school wear things a lot more revealing. Besides, I'll need to move easily for the next dances._

Folken and Eries looked at each other knowingly and smiled expectantly. "This night just got more interesting," the Strategos whispered, voicing the thought that everyone else was thinking as Dilandau and Seraphina took their places at the center of the deserted dance floor, as if they had never left it.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

"Looking good," Seraphina teased as they cha-cha-ed together, feet moving in perfect coordination with the rhythm and beat of the song. She was glad that he seemed to have taken the whole Latin-dance theme seriously. Although it was still the cha-cha, Seraphina knew that a lot of more "interesting" dances were coming up.

"I haven't forgotten that you stole my sword," he said with an almost evil sparkle in his eyes. To emphasize his point, he tightened his grip on her hand and waist.

Seraphina refused to oblige him so she smothered a wince that threatened to escape. Her dark eyes gave him a steady gaze as they continued dancing.__

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

Again, the members of Gaean nobility marveled at the grace and precision possessed by the two dancers. The ladies sighed as they gawked enviously at the couple. More and more they were admitting that the strange foreigner was extremely lucky, not only to have danced with the most enigmatic of handsome men but also, apparently, the most skilled dancer. How they all longed for Dilandau to hold them in the same way. Some of the idiotic girls who had said the most disparaging remarks about Seraphina now felt unbelievably jealous. They waved their lacy fans in front of their disgruntled faces to hide their shame.

Once again, the chattering and gossip had resumed. Dilandau and Seraphina were once again the hottest topic of conversation during the ball. And yet, despite the loud buzz of incessant prattling, the two dancers continued, focused on their routine and oblivious to everything and everyone else.__

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  


Seraphina had to be extremely cautious. Although she knew the steps by heart, she noticed that Dilandau was using every opportunity he got to make her slip up and embarrass herself. He would move faster than necessary and push her backward very strongly. All the while he wore a malicious expression on his face, daring her to make a mistake.

But she would not be daunted. She was resolute and returned his gaze with as much intensity as she could muster and continued dancing. And so the dance evolved into a highly-choreographed battle of wits and physical coordination.

She had expected him to be angry after she had grabbed his sword although she had returned it promptly. She had brought this upon herself. And yet, she couldn't resist putting him on edge. There was such an unparalleled thrill in tempting danger.

_  
I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
I go weak_

And although his grip became tighter with every sway, his movements rougher, and his pace faster, Seraphina was determined to see it through. True, she knew some parts of her would be black and blue at the end of this dance and that she would have muscle cramps the next day like she had never known before. But it was all part of the fun. She would taunt him by showing that he could not frighten her no matter what he tried. She had gained a confidence that was close to arrogance and she was surprised but thrilled.

Nothing could ruin this night for her. Not the scornful glances of the envious girls or the unpleasant leers of the other men. Not the condescension of the other guests or the disapproving looks of the elders. Not even her partner's infliction of physical pain. She would rise above all that because she was having far too much fun to do otherwise.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

The song ended and they stood panting, chests heaving with excitement and determination. The audience had been left speechless by the breathtaking performance and the silence was quite eerie. Everyone, especially the dancers themselves, heaved a grand sigh of relief when the next song started. The lively beat of tropical instruments and the almost primal sound of bongos filled the air.

_Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat_

"This isn't over," Dilandau whispered, charming but menacingly, as he took a few steps away from his partner to the starting position.

"Far from it," she replied, "I refuse to be intimidated by you."

"As you wish, my lady," he answered sarcastically, his scarlet eyes gleaming.

"Time to give in to the beat, Lord Dilandau," she invited with a smile, ignoring his threat and beginning the routine.

_Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat_

The best way Seraphina could describe this dance was that it involved shaking every inch of your body like there was no tomorrow. So she did, and with wild abandon. She shook her hips and moved her feet quickly to the beat, doing so while moving towards her partner.

Dilandau was a sight to behold. In observing the young man, Folken noticed with interest that Dilandau was trying his best not to look like he was enjoying himself. The pale captain had a satisfied smirk on his face as he demonstrated the flexibility of his thin body. He reached Seraphina who was smiling guilelessly. Instead of holding her hands or making any gesture of contact, they seemed to avoid each other and they switched places, continuing the seemingly frenzied movement of the dance.

Then, they were back to back, facing the audience and making beckoning movements.

"We are being invited to join them, Lord Folken," Eries stated with amusement.

"I don't know if I have the audacity, princess," replied the other coolly.

"I doubt anyone has."

_  
Everybody gather 'round now  
Let your body feel the heat  
Don't you worry if you can't dance;  
Let the music move your feet_

Shy glances were exchanged among the younger, more passionate members of the crowd. They were enticed by the lively music and the scintillating dancers. And most of these nobles were unaccustomed to having the spotlight stolen from them. So, hesitantly, some approached the dance floor and attempted to partake in the revelry.__

It's the rhythm of the island, and like the sugar cane so sweet  
If you want to do the conga, you've got to listen to the beat  


But being untrained in expressing themselves through poetry of movement, these few ambitious dancers paled in comparison to the two who had invited them to dance along. Although some nobles had tried dancing with Dilandau and Seraphina on the wide dance floor of the palace, all eyes were still on the unconventional couple. No one could compare to them. Their energy, though infectious, was unsurpassed.

_  
Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat_

Despite the liberation she felt during the dance, Seraphina did not forget Dilandau's threat. She was constantly watching him, even as he burned the dance floor with his graceful and zealous movement. He was setting their stage on fire and from the little glances she was able to take of the audience, especially of the blushing ladies, Seraphina knew that Dilandau had just earned more fervent admirers.

"Well, he is a truly excellent dancer," she thought, admitting that even she admired her partner's unparalleled talent. They had moved towards each other again.__

Feel the fire of desire, as you dance the night away  
'cause tonight were gonna party, 'til we see the break of day  
Better get yourself together, and hold on to what you've got  
Once the music hits your system, there's no way you're gonna stop

"Are you still determined to punish me, Lord Dilandau, when I have done you no harm?" she inquired as she continued dancing.

"I never forget an offense against me," he replied slyly, "you will realize that ere the night ends."

"But in the meantime?"

"In the meantime, I'll show these fools how stupid they were to think they could do better than me."

Seraphina laughed. "Competitive, are we?"

"What competition?" he scoffed, gesturing towards the awkward and slow-moving noblemen in their stuffy jackets and the women hidden under the many layers of petticoats.

"That wasn't very nice, my lord," Seraphina teased, her eyes sparkling, "after all, they are not as comfortably attired as we are."

_Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga_

And they finished with a flamboyant pose, their chests heaving from the exertion and their eyes glowing with anticipation._  
_

This time the crowd openly showed their appreciation and the pair was pleasantly surprised with a loud applause. Dilandau stood arrogantly, his face basking in the glory like a peacock who knew that she was to be adored by all. Seraphina merely smiled with pleasure at the attention. But hardly had they caught their breath when the next song began and they positioned themselves at opposite corners of the dance floor, once again, rulers of it.

_  
Aye que fabulosa  
aye aye AYE  
Arrriba  
¿Quieres bailar?_

Seraphina mouthed the singer's lines to an unresponsive Dilandau. Unaffected, she strutted to the center, singing the next lines.__

I believe in dreaming  
And shooting for the stars

Dilandau danced towards her without singing.__

Baby to be number one  
You got to raise the bar  


Seraphina swished her skirt and swayed her hips.

_Kicking and a scratching  
Grinding out my best_

Dilandau merely strutted gracefully with a disarming gaze that rendered all the girls he looked upon breathless._  
Anything it takes to climb  
The ladder of success_

And now they stood together, masterful in their execution of the movements of the dance. Dilandau of course did not smile but he did make every step his own, ruling the floor.

_  
Work our tails off everyday  
Gotta bump the competition  
Blow them all away_

They shook their heads right and left and then continued dancing together, daring anyone else to be better than them. And no one was able to meet the challenge this time.__

Yeah we're gonna  
Bop bop bop, bop to the top  
Slip and slide and ride that rhythm  
Jump and hop  
Hop until we drop  
And start again  
Zip zap zop hop, walk like a mop  
Scoot around the corner  
Move it to the groove  
Until the music stops

Do the bop bop bop  
To the top  
Don't ever stop  
Bop to the top  
Gimme gimme  
shimmy shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction  


Seraphina followed the lyrics by smiling while Dilandau rolled his eyes and continued dancing. But the girl was in her element, cool and confident, ready to face everyone without inhibitions or doubts.__

Show some muscle  
Do the hustle  
Yeah we're gonna  
Bop bop bop, bop to the top  
Wipe away your inhibitions  
Stump stump stump, do the rump  
And strut your stuff  


_Bop bop bop, straight to the top  
We're going for the glory  
We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop  
Till we reach the top  
Bop to the top_

_  
_And with the final movements, Dilandau and Seraphina once more proved to the boorish members of Gaean society that they were indeed the incontestable rulers of the dance.

"We've just snuffed what little confidence they had," Seraphina commented, panting but triumphant, as she looked towards the few young people who had dared join them but had embarrassedly left because they could not keep up with the pair.

"Ch," scoffed Dilandau, "they were fools to think they could even look half as good."

It had been a short song but a very lively one with a matching routine that left the audience, once again, unable to utter a word. Even Folken, who was usually indifferent to such displays was now keenly interested in the proceedings. He and Princess Eries had been carefully observing the pair and both agreed that there was a growing understanding between the temperamental captain and his partner although both would be loathe to admit it.

But the music started again, with the lively beats of drums and horns.

_Y a mucha honra_

Seraphina had grabbed a small fan that had been abandoned by its owner and with it she now struck a pose. Dilandau rolled his eyes as he made his preliminary move.

_María la del barrio soy_

_la que de escuincla quedó re sola_

_y pa' cambiar su suerte_

_de su barrio querido se fue_

_pa' poder comer_

As a new song began playing and another dance was started, many eyes were again on the illustrious pair. One set of eyes, however, lingered a little longer on the dark-haired stranger performing with Captain Albatou. The Knight Caeli Allen Schezar VIII had still not forgotten Seraphina's refusal and his seeing her continuously dancing with Dilandau Albatou was a constant reminder of his first failure in the realm of charming women. Now, more than ever, after seeing her wonderful and passionate dancing as well as the liveliness and beauty she exuded because of her energy, was he determined to win her. He had learned that she was indeed very different from any other woman he had ever met and it thrilled and intrigued him to devise ways of charming her. She was the only other woman in the room who wasn't impressed by him but he was resolved that by the end of the evening, the circumstances would change. So the blond-haired knight smiled contentedly (and almost slyly) as he watched the dancing pair, imagining himself replacing the young man very soon.

_Y a mucha honra_

_María la del barrio soy_

_la que chamaca locamente se enamoró_

_y por curar dolencias_

_se desquició_

_cuando la dejó_

_María, María la del barrio_

_no, no llores más_

_María, María la del barrio_

_por tu amor él regresará  
MARÍA LA DEL BARRIO SOY_

"You little thief," Dilandau accused, looking mockingly at his partner, who had taken the opportunity to grab a flower from the vase of an empty table and was now wearing it in her hair. "Didn't they teach you any manners in your land? Especially with regard to stealing other people's property?"

Seraphina laughed, waving her fan coquettishly and spinning around. "I don't think anyone minds that I am using this flower as a hair ornament." With this, she gestured grandly to the crowd of dumbstruck spectators, none of whom objected at her using a stolen fan and a purloined rose.

"Such barbaric conduct!" Dilandau tried to mimic the snobbery of the Asturians and he turned up his nose even as he and Seraphina danced together, shaking their hips vigorously, smoothly executing complicated footwork, and flamboyant hand gestures.

"Ha," Seraphina replied, as they joined hands and made steps backward and forward, "look who's talking? I don't see anyone here dancing in his undershirt."

"No one else can pull it off," Dilandau replied nonchalantly arrogant to which Seraphina merely laughed._  
_

_la que señito a su hijo abandonó_

_y pa' cubrir ese pecado_

_en su secreto lo convirtió_

_señor, perdóname señor!  
_

_María, María la del barrio_

_no te culpes más_

_María, María la del barrio_

_dios te perdonará  
_

"What kind of song is this?" Dilandau asked as they swayed together, Seraphina shaking her skirt and exuding as much energy as the Latina woman singing the song. For some reason, she had always found Thalia's songs so much fun to dance to.

"It's a theme song for a popular…" now how was she to explain the concept of _telenovelas _to Dilandau, "Well, a sort of drama."

"And let me guess. The main character is some poor but noble beautiful virgin whose virtue merits her wealth and love at the end."

"Absolutely brilliant, Lord Dilandau," Seraphina marveled.

"Ha," Dilandau replied, "silly feminine crap. It's always that predictable."

"So says the man dancing to it."

"Shut up and focus."

_soy María, María la del barrio_

_que de mi corazón se adueño_

_todita mi ilusión él se llevó_

_soy María, María la del barrio_

_que regrese a mi le pido a dios_

_porque yo me pierdo sin su amor_

_soy María, María la del barrio_

_sangre de mi sangre abandoné_

_doy mi vida por volverlo a ver_

_soy María, María la del barrio_

_ay! ayudame señor_

_a enmendar este cruel error_

_soy María, María la del barrio_

_por amor fue que todo pasó_

_María la del barrio soy_

_cuando sufre mi herido corazón_

_María la del barrio soy_

_quiera dios mi pecado perdonar_

_María la del barrio soy_

_para que vuelva la felicidad_

And so the first telenovela opening theme ended but it was quickly succeeded by another. As the intro played, Seraphina could not suppress a squeal.

"What the hell is that about?" her partner questioned her.

"Sorry," she said, still grinning, "it's one of my favorites."

Dilandau rolled his eyes.

"Come on, then," he said, taking her hands, a bit roughly for her taste but she did not resist.

_**Marimar**__, costenita soy  
Con mis abuelos crecí yo  
En un lindo y cálido mar  
Que todito me dió  
Cuando al amor me llevó_

Marimar, costenita soy  
Cuanto lo quise yo  
Por revancha me enamoró  
Y el mar que todito me dió  
Como ola, se lo llevó  
Marimar, Marimar  
Cuando manda el corazón  
Siempre, siempre manda el amor

"Do you understand any of this, Lord Folken?" Princess Eries inquired her partner. Many other people in the ballroom seemed to be plagued by the same ignorance. But the princess knew the reputation of the Strategos of Zaibach as a great scholar who was well-versed in the many tongues spoken in Gaea.

Folken's brow was wrinkled and he seemed baffled.

"Unfortunately, Princess," he replied dejectedly, "it is a language I have never encountered in all of my studies of Gaea."

"Indeed? Then, the Lady Seraphina must come from a very distant country."

"It will seem so."__

Marimar, costenita soy  
Con mis abuelos crecí yo  
En un lindo y cálido mar  
Que todito, todito me dió  
Cuando al amor me llevó  


"Do you understand any of this?" asked Dilandau of Seraphina as they continued to salsa together, their feet moving quickly and their torsos twisting.

"Just a little," replied the girl, "it's a foreign language to me but I can recognize certain words."

"But why choose these songs if you don't understand them?"

"You don't need to understand the language to be able to appreciate the music."

Dilandau rolled his eyes as he twirled his ecstatic partner. She was a strange one, indeed. In Gaea, where insularity was a custom and every nation was fiercely possessive of her culture, here came one who "appreciated" foreign customs. He never did but he was always forced to be diplomatic anyway. They were just too different. And yet.

"Focus, Lord Dilandau," she teased.

"I'm always focused."

"Uh-huh."

_  
Marimar, costenita soy  
El amor me llevo trás él  
Un sueño todito fue  
Cuanto mi vida cambió  
Cuando el me reconoció  
_

As they finished, once again panting and sweating, and facing an astounded Asturian society, Dilandau muttered to his partner, "I'm not going to be dancing here forever."

Seraphina sighed, "I know. And neither am I."

"It's just something to pass the time."

"Whatever you say."

"But there'll be too much commotion once we stop."

"We need an escape plan, then. I trust that is your area of expertise."

"Of course. But what makes you think you're included?"

"We're in too deep."

But before he could protest, she had walked a few meters away from him to the starting position of the next dance. He rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. Seeing the amused expressions on the Zaibach officials (many of whom were sniggering in one corner of the room), he knew he would never live this down. But he couldn't afford to stop now. It was either continue dancing or endure insufferable taunts.

_Cuando se tiene una razón  
Para amar intensamente  
Se descubre de repente  
Que por ti late mas fuerte el corazón_

Seraphina approached the center of the dance floor, alternatingly waving her fan left and right, swaying her skirt and moving her feet as seductively as she could manage. Her expression was that of intense concentration and she seemed to be infusing all her energy into every move._  
_

_Ah,Cuando nos llama la pasión  
Nos hallamos frente a frente  
Para amarnos locamente  
Y entregamos sin reservas al amor_

Dilandau made his entrance effortlessly, executing the steps without sweating a drop. His eyes held the same fire that always appeared when he was in the heat of battle. He approached his partner like a lion stalking his prey and when he positioned himself before her, Seraphina remembered his threat of punishment and she quivered under his determined gaze._  
_

_Ay amor, quédate muy dentro  
Aquí está tu Rosalinda para vivir en tus sueños  
Ay amor que me estoy muriendo  
Es esta tu Rosalinda que solo quiere tus besos  
_

Now, they had joined hands, and they were stepping backward and forward to the music, their eyes on each other. No, this was not a romance, this was a battle and each warrior was determined to achieve victory.

"I refuse to let you frighten me with your intensity," Seraphina muttered in response to the challenge Dilandau's glare had posed.

"As you wish," he replied but with a gaze that put her on her guard.

She knew that he was going to try something funny but what irked her was not knowing what it would be.

_Beso a beso piel a piel  
Me enamoras suavemente  
Me devoras lentamente  
Desatando los secretos del placer  
_

_Sólo tú sabes muy bien  
Embriagarme de locura  
Me seduces, me torturas  
Con el roce de tus labios como miel  
_

Princess Millerna was observing them carefully. The intense and daring dances they performed seemed too well-rehearsed. Had they really just met in this ball? She was getting more and more suspicious by the moment.

And she was also becoming slightly envious of the strange dancing girl. All the attention that was usually given to the (as rumor had it) most beautiful princess of Asturia was now being turned to a strange, plain (although talented) foreigner who had seemingly bewitched a notorious captain.

Even Allen, who usually didn't pay too much attention to the other female members of Gaean nobility, was watching the girl intently.

Millerna pouted. She was so used to being the center of attention that the spectacle which had first seemed a unique amusement to her was now beginning to peeve her. She then resolved to make the strange girl's reception in society as awkward and embarrassing as possible.

There was a price to pay for fame, after all.

_En tus ojos tengo una razón para soñar,  
Es una eternidad sintiendo como el tiempo  
Ya no existe junto a tí_

_Me siento tan feliz  
_

"Ready," Dilandau whispered, almost inaudibly and Seraphina replied by merely staring at his scarlet eyes.

"What the…"

_Cuando me llevas en tus brazos a la libertad_

And before she knew it, she was being lifted in the air by Dilandau's strong arms and the increase in height made her temporarily nauseous. Her hands held his shoulders for balance and she was desperately trying to think of a way to react. This was not part of the routine!

But the worst was still to come._  
_

_Ay amor, quédate muy dentro  
Aquí está tu Rosalinda para vivir en tus sueños  
Ay amor, que me estoy muriendo  
Es esta tu Rosalinda que solo quiere tus besos  
Ay, amor, ay amor, aquí esta tu Rosalinda  
Para vivir en tus suenos_

Just as abruptly as he had lifted her up, Dilandau released his hold on Seraphina and she felt herself slipping.

And as fast as the speed of light, she was down on the floor, looking too shocked to move. And though this display had elicited gasps from the crowd, Dilandau remained calm, a triumphant smirk on his face._  
_

_Es la locura que me tortura  
Porque te llevo muy dentro  
Ay, amor, ay amor, es esta tu Rosalinda  
Que sólo quiere tus besos  
Si el amor me ha dado una razón  
Es para entregarte el corazón, y te digo..._

But she refused to be beaten and instead of blushing or acting embarrassed, Seraphina remained calm and made a move to rise from her defeat. And to her surprise, Dilandau offered his hand to help her up. Apparently, his punishment had been inflicted.

As they continued the last part of the dance, he teased her.

"I didn't think you'd recover."

"My dear Lord Dilandau," she replied with a mischievous grin, "you must realize by now that nothing you ever do to me is going to throw me off balance. I am determined to thwart your every effort." But as she said this, she winced slightly. Her backside was sore.

Dilandau ignored her words but noted her pained expression. That was enough for him to be satisfied.

A new song began.

_Tonight we dance,  
I leave my life in your hands.  
We take the floor,  
Nothing is forbidden anymore._

And there they were again, defying convention, appalling society, and defeating boredom.

_  
Don't let the world in outside.  
Don't let a moment go by.  
Nothing can stop us tonight!  
_

"This has to end sometime," Dilandau warned.

"Getting tired, my lord?"

"I know you are. But I do have a life to get back to. And that doesn't include any dancing."

"I know. Me too." Seraphina sighed with something akin to regret. But she would forget everything else. For now.__

Bailamos!  
Let the rhythm take you over...  
Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio   
Bailamos!  
Wanna live this night forever...  
Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
Te quiero! 

Seeing them continue dancing, Folken began to contemplate a possible advantageous match. The two clearly were able to get along as far as dancing together. And they seemed to have shared an incomprehensible familiarity with one another. Perhaps a suitable agreement could be struck with the girl's family. After all, she didn't seem like a commoner and there was surely always something to be gained by forging an alliance with another country, no matter how distant. The fulfillment of Zaibach's destiny was at hand.__

Tonight I'm yours,  
We can make it happen I'm so sure.  
I won't let it go.  
There is something I think you should know.  


"But we'll have to find a way to evade the reactions of our faithful fans, if we want to get out of here unscathed," Seraphina ventured. After all, they had to start thinking about the near future, which involved facing the rest of society. This was a simpler dance so they were able to converse and turn their attention elsewhere without missing a beat.

Dilandau didn't answer. Instead, his gaze was darting here and there, examining each exit point of the ballroom. He frowned. There was no way either of them would be able to leave unnoticed. There were far too many people everywhere. He continued looking around when he was struck by an ingenious notion.

The pale youth smirked slyly. His partner noted this.

"Do you have an escape plan?"

"Yes," he replied, "and the only way you can benefit from it is if you cooperate without objection." He didn't mention, of course, that he needed her for the plan to succeed. Let her think that she needed him.

Seraphina, on the other hand, was thrilled by the look on Dilandau's face. Although any collaboration with him was always a risky venture, she wanted to be involved.

"You can count on my complete cooperation."

"Good."

_  
I won't be leaving your side,  
We're gonna dance through the night.  
I want to reach for the stars!_

Seraphina stared back at him. It was a wild idea. But it just might work. Trust Dilandau to come up with such an…unconventional method of escape.

"Well, think you can handle it?" he challenged.

She shook herself out of her stupor and grinned.

"Rather theatric, don't you think?"

"I would have thought you enjoyed theatrics."

"Well…"

"I can always do it myself."

"Of course I can handle it. All we need is the proper timing."

And so, with their escape plan conceived, the two began to dance with even more energy, both thrilled and invigorated by the prospect of escaping the boors who imprisoned them with their judgments. And what an exit it was going to be!__

Bailamos!  
Let the rhythm take you over...  
Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
Bailamos!  
Wanna live this night forever...  
Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
Te quiero!

Quidate conmigo...  
Esta noche...bailamos. 

_Bailamos!_


	8. Over The Edge

Not a Total Waste of an Evening

Not A Total Waste of an Evening

DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own Escaflowne or the lovely dance songs whose lyrics I have integrated here. It would be best to read this chapter while listening to the songs mentioned so that you get into the mood: Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Diana Ross and the Supremes, Tango Maureen from Rent, Namida na Hurricane from Getbackers, Save the Last Dance for Me by Michael Buble, El Tango de Roxanne from Moulin Rouge. Enjoy.

Also, I've found that I work better under time pressure so I'm working on a schedule of one chapter per month. So expect Chapter 9 sometime in April and the final chapter on or before May 8. Thank you for your patience.

Chapter 8: Over the Edge

The more she thought about it, the more Seraphina marveled at the ingenuity of the plot. She smiled mischievously as she contemplated her own role in it. A tad too theatric maybe, but still something worth a try. After all, Dilandau would arrange the proper precautions. Then, she felt a bit uneasy. At least, she hoped he would.

The more he thought about it, the more Dilandau was eager to execute his escape plan. Despite the temporary diversion, the ball was still a dreadful nuisance and he longed to leave it. According to Seraphina, only about half a dozen songs were left before the music ran out. So they needed to act quickly. Every detail of the scheme he pondered on and he knew that when the timing was right, everything would go smoothly. He wasn't a great military commander for nothing. Although most of his enemies didn't see his strategic side because he preferred the head-on approach to every battle, Dilandau was still a master tactician. After all, one needed to be clever to be able to sustain a rising military career, especially in a field as competitive as Zaibach. So he had his ways.

During the dance, the two scheming youths discussed the details of their plan with expressions so benevolent that every spectator believed them to be exchanging lovers' vows. Of course, this was all part of the deceit.

"Let them think what they will," Dilandau muttered while flashing a surprisingly charming smile, "the more they will never suspect us. Not that they ever will. It is far too beyond their levels of imagination."

"Indeed, it is pure brilliance, Lord Dilandau," Seraphina praised, smiling in return and even hazarding a soft chuckle. Tricking these people was more fun than she had expected.

"I doubt though that Lord Folken or Princess Eries will fall for the ruse," she commented, her dark eyes darting to where the towering figures stood, observing them gravely.

"He may not look it but Folken has a soft spot for young people," Dilandau commented dryly, "he used to be one himself."

At this Seraphina could not help but laugh and even Dilandau made a slight noise of enjoyment. Their vivacity seemed to radiate across the room and make these two the most enviable dance partners in the entire hall.

For the many ladies and noblewomen present, Dilandau Albatou's charm only increased with his aloofness, determination to ignore them, and his spectacular dancing skills. Each conniving female had her eyes on the young captain and every gaze did not hide their desire to become his dance partner. Even now many of the young women were badgering their parents to negotiate an arranged marriage to that incredibly handsome and passionate young commander.

Strategos Folken's observation of his favorite pair was unpleasantly interrupted by hordes of noblemen and elderly matrons all vying for his attention. Apparently, Dilandau's greatly increased popularity among the ladies had triggered this sudden outburst. Every aristocrat from every country in Gaea was now eager to make Dilandau Albatou his or her son-in-law in the hopes of adding greatness to their bloodline and favorable genes to their descendants. It took all of Folken's diplomatic talent to ward off the eager lords and ladies. The poor Strategos tried in vain to accommodate each of their requests but this was proving to be quite a challenge. But he was nevertheless pleased with the positive attention the little spectacle was generating. This escapade was proving to be significantly advantageous to Zaibach and Zaibach's public image. Surely many alliances would be formed from this ball. Folken smiled. He would cleverly work this whole fiasco to Zaibach's benefit. With more allies, who was to oppose them when they attacked Fanelia? And besides, all these aristocrats need not know that he was already planning a marriage between Dilandau and Seraphina.

Princess Millerna pouted at all the attention and was determined more than ever to put some sort of stop to it. But seeing the pair continue dancing, she still had to admit that she admired them somewhat, if only for energy.

Meanwhile, all the eligible (and not eligible but nevertheless interested) ladies at the ball were now swooning and gazing dreamily at the svelte figure of the only male dancer on the dance floor. They all greatly envied his dancing partner but gave her some amount of credit for having held his attention this long. Nevertheless, each lady tried desperately to imagine herself in those strong arms and looking back at those passionate, crimson eyes.

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you_

Seraphina looked with amusement at her partner's numerous, round-eyed admirers. She smiled and continued dancing with him, as if to mock them all.

"You've attracted quite a crowd, Lord Dilandau," she teased, "I'm sure every girl watching us right now would kill to be in my place."

"Of course they would," he answered arrogantly, "you're the only one I've ever condescended to dance with and it's only so that the weird dreams will stop."

"Again, no offense taken. But you have to admit that it is quite flattering to be the center of attention."

"That whole thing loses its appeal when it happens much too often."

"What do you mean?"

"Ha! You obviously aren't used to being the center of attention and are therefore awkward and embarrassed by it."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Don't be blind."

At this Seraphina glanced around her and noticed that Dilandau indeed had a point. For, not only were all the young girls gawking and gaping at Dilandau, but even a lot of the young men were staring at her. She blushed with embarrassment and consciousness.

"See what I mean?" Dilandau commented.

_Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

For just as the young girls were all the more attracted to Dilandau because of his amazing dancing, the young men could not ignore the talents of the Zaibach captain's fair partner. And while the ladies had neglected their escorts in order to gape and stare more at Dilandau, the men didn't really mind their ladies' abandonment because it gave them ample opportunity to observe the mysterious girl even more closely.

At first she had scarcely commanded any attention and they had even shrugged her off as a servant of some kind. But from the moment Dilandau Albatou took notice of her, their interests were piqued. Then, they marveled even more at her dancing prowess and the passion and life she put into her every movement. Even at their most vivacious, the ladies of court never showed this much fire. The men were indeed interest. Plus, there was that whole issue of Seraphina's declining a dance from Allen Schezar. Now, that was history in the making. And if Seraphina Cervantes found Dilandau the most superior partner, the other young noblemen in that hall were prepared to prove otherwise. So the young men started to straighten themselves and exercised their arts to attract her attention. One of the men noticed her blush and soon they were all convinced that the vixen could be wooed.

_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say_

Then, there was Allen Schezar who was taking the stance of the suitor scorned. More than any of the other young men present, he was intrigued by Seraphina and her strange coldness towards him. He still was unable to comprehend completely why she had rebuffed him. He understood that Dilandau, perhaps, was the superior dancer and seeing Seraphina danced, Allen was more than impressed. And he was also determined to show this strangely alluring girl that some men had more to offer than good looks and great dancing.

_Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you._

As they did the swing together, Seraphina giving herself to the rhythm of the song and smiling happily, she tried to ignore all of the stares directed at her.

"Why get self-conscious now?" Dilandau admonished while rolling his eyes as he made her do a turn, "it's not like you haven't been doing this all night."

"That's true," she replied, "but I still find it a little creepy."

"Well, you don't really have to get used to it if you don't want to. We'll be done in a bit anyway."

"Yeah, I know."

_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.._

"Let's take a break," Dilandau said as they ended the dance, "I need to make some arrangements."

Seraphina nodded breathlessly. She was a little unnerved though when she thought about facing the rest of the lecherous looking men. Luckily, before Dilandau left her side, a young lady who bore a slight resemblance to Princess Eries, approached her and amicably took the startled dancer's arm. Dilandau rolled his eyes so quickly that only Seraphina noticed.

"May I present, Princess Millerna of Asturia, Lady Seraphina Cervantes," he muttered in such a formal tone, trying to get all the useless civilities over with.

Seraphina bowed politely and Millerna smiled.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, your Highness," Seraphina said, mimicking the formal tone of her partner.

"As am I, I am sure," Millerna replied with a bright smile and with a strange glint in her eyes.

Dilandau looked at her suspiciously but made a polite apology.

"If you will excuse me, ladies," he said still in the strangely formal tone Seraphina was wary of, "I have some business to attend to." And with that he gave a significant glance to Seraphina who returned it.

The princess noted the exchange with growing interest. This was her chance to further investigate this girl's charms. Millerna was not one to be gainsaid.

Luckily, neither was Seraphina and she knew that the young princess was up to something and she was wary. She had not forgotten that it was this princess who had commissioned Allen to ask "the poor creature" for a dance. Seraphina smiled back as politely as she could but she was also on her guard for mischief.

"At last, I make the acquaintance of the dazzling Miss Cervantes," Millerna began coyly.

"It is a greater honor to make your acquaintance, Princess."

"Oh, let's discard all these formalities. After all, we are both merely two lovely young women who seek the same things as all young women do."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Princess," replied Seraphina, her eyes narrowed, refusing to fall prey to any feminine trap.

Princess Millerna gave Seraphina a sly look.

"Oh, I think you do, Seraphina," the princess remarked, her eyes looking in the direction of Dilandau who was busy giving hushed orders to several young men.

Seraphina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. How annoyingly typical. But since she couldn't think of a polite reply to this, she remained silent. Which only egged Millerna on.

"I see you get my meaning quite clearly," Millerna teased, "I speak for everyone here when I say that I truly admire your dancing prowess. And that of your fascinating partner, as well."

"I thank you."

"You do realize that you are the only girl Lord Dilandau has ever danced with in the entirety of his presence at court? That's quite an achievement, if you ask me. How did you do it?"

"We had," Seraphina began carefully, "met each other previously."

"Oh really?" Millerna continued, to Seraphina's annoyance, "that doesn't quite account for his initial coldness to you when you arrived here."

"If you know Lord Dilandau even a little, Princess, you must be well aware that he isn't exactly the type who jumps for joy when he spots an old acquaintance."

"True. Though I do not know him particularly, I have heard enough about him to guarantee that. Nevertheless, after that you two seemed to have gotten along quite well."

Seraphina was getting more and more irritated by the princess' insinuations. Really, this place was too primitive. But she refused to be baited this way so she mustered all her self-control so that she could reply in a civil manner.

"We've learned dance from the same instructor. So we didn't want to put our training to waste," Seraphina said matter-of-factly.

"Indeed?" said Millerna with raised eyebrows, "how extremely fascinating. I would have never imagined such a thing. Where exactly do you hail from, Miss Cervantes?"

_Damn, _thought Seraphina, _this princess is getting on my nerves. If only for the sake of diplomacy. And so the plan doesn't backfire._

"A very distant country, princess," Seraphina answered evasively but slyly, "with very strange customs."

"Ah," responded Millerna, rather taken aback by this, "but do tell me more about it. I am quite curious about these strange customs of yours."

"Oh, I doubt that they would interest a princess. They are all rather…peculiar. Nothing of consequence, really."

"But as princess, it is my duty to learn more about the other cultures here in Gaea so that I may become a better-informed ruler."

_Aw, crap, _Seraphina thought. She hazarded a short glance at Dilandau who was still giving instructions to his men. It didn't look like he'd be done very soon. Seraphina sighed and shrugged. Time to wing it.

"Well, a culture is a very complicated thing," the flustered foreigner began, trying to veer the topic as far from her homeland as possible. "Where would you like to begin? Our artistic traditions, perhaps, or our literature?"

"While I'm sure those two are very interesting, I'd like to begin with your marriage customs," the Princess suggested mischievously.

Seraphina was wary. "Well, there's not much to tell," she explained, "two people meet, fall in love, and decide to get married. End of story."

"Very interesting indeed," Millerna answered, sighing inwardly to think she was bound to marry a man her father would choose for her, "if only things were that simple."

"It's hardly a simple transaction, Princess."

"But it is lovely to be able to choose the person you are to spend the rest of your life with."

"Well, I suppose it is, in a romantic sort of way," Seraphina replied. She could see very well where this whole discussion was going and she didn't like it. From her observations, the people in this world still seemed bound by the medieval notions of arranged marriages and such. That was why this princess seemed so enchanted by the prospect of choosing her own husband. But Seraphina had never been a hopeless romantic and she didn't care to dwell on such things.

Millerna was becoming more and more envious of the strange girl's life and longed to injure the girl, if only to make her (the princess) feel better. This plain-looking foreigner had stolen the limelight, was living an ideal life, and was now not being disconcerted at the very least by all her comments. It was time to change all that.

"Well, what about your society's standards of decency and propriety?" Millerna asked audaciously causing Seraphina to start and to narrow her eyes. The girl said nothing and Millerna added poison to her darts.

"I mean, surely, your society must have some set norms about how women are supposed to behave in public gatherings and in the presence of unmarried men with whom they have no formal association."

_Okay, _Seraphina told herself with clenched teeth, _she is really getting on my nerves. _Millerna smirked triumphantly.

"Why do you look so surprised, Lady Seraphina?" Millerna goaded, "After all, everyone in this room believes the same thing. You have acted most scandalously in the presence of all the nobility of Gaea and yet you have nothing to say for yourself."

"I only act in the manner that would constitute to my own happiness and I answer to no one," Seraphina snapped back, unable to control herself any longer.

"It would seem so," Millerna continued, "but why an uncivilized nobody like you should even aspire for a match with a man of such social standing as Dilandau Albatou is beyond me. You may be a diversion to him for the time being since he is easily bored in these balls but that is all you will ever be. A plaything, a little toy for his enjoyment."

Seraphina was bristling with anger now, which only made Millerna's rueful smile widen. But the foreigner was still mustering her self-control.

_You must fight the urge to pull this insolent princess' hair, _Seraphina chanted in her mind, _stick to the plan, and stick to the plan._

And the whole time Seraphina silently struggled with her emotions, Millerna stood, smiling mock-benevolently, reveling in her own success at putting down the simple upstart.

Meanwhile, Dilandau had to deal with an annoyance of his own. After giving specific instructions to his most trusted men with regards to his "brilliant" escape plan, he approached Seraphina, who seemed to be suppressing the urge to kill Princess Millerna. The temperamental captain frowned. It would not do at all for either of them to cause any trouble while the plan was underway.

As he walked in that direction, he was stopped by Lord Folken, who had only just escaped from the hordes of eager aristocrats wanting to alliance themselves with Zaibach.

"Ah, Dilandau, just the man I wanted to speak with," Folken greeted the captain.

"Strategos Folken, come to praise me more on my dancing skills or are we going to have a real conversation?" replied Dilandau hurriedly.

"There's no need for that, I'm sure. You've been praised far too much tonight. No, I've come to speak to you of an important matter."

"Well, could you keep it brief, I have some business to attend to."

"I am well aware of that," Folken teased, his head jerking in Seraphina's direction.

Dilandau growled. What were all these people thinking?

"Anyway, I'd just like to raise the possibility to you for now," Folken continued, in a more serious tone, "of an imminent alliance."

"Please go straight to the point. What kind of alliance?"

"One between you and the lady Seraphina."

This statement stopped Dilandau in his tracks. Now, this was extremely annoying.

"That's preposterous, Lord Folken," Dilandau protested adamantly, "I've only just met her! And I danced with her, so what? That doesn't mean I intend to propose to the wench!"

"Lower your voice, Dilandau," Folken warned, "you don't want to cause any more scandal. Your behavior, yours and hers, has been nothing more than intimate this whole evening and it has raised some suspicions."

"It's nothing. It's just dancing!"

"But we will still need to justify your strange acquaintance with her. And what more than by announcing a marriage. It will be advantageous to both parties. And you seem to like her well enough. More than any other girl in this room, for instance."

Dilandau's eyes were now ablaze with rage at the idea. He too was controlling the urge to kill something, or someone. He truly abhorred people making decisions for his life.

"Let's just be clear, Lord Folken," he spat angrily, "I will not allow you or anyone here decide how I am to run my life." And with that, he stomped away from Folken who was shaking his head at the familiar reaction.

Princess Eries approached the sullen lord. "He doesn't look very pleased," she commented.

"Well, he never is," Folken replied, almost sadly, "but that doesn't mean he can refuse an official order."

"Maybe that's what makes him so angry."

"Well, come along, then," Dilandau said gruffly as he grabbed Seraphina's arm and led her once again to the ballroom as a new song began playing.

Despite the rough manner of her escape, Seraphina was still very glad to be rid of the pompous princess' presence. She believed that if she had lingered any longer, something ugly might have happened.

But Seraphina was still on her guard. Dilandau looked quite incense over something and it was never a pleasant experience to have Dilandau angry. She had the bruises to prove it. And she knew he was capable of doing even more severe damage.

They both instinctively got into the starting position for a tango but their minds were elsewhere.

_This is weird  
It's weird  
Very weird  
F--in' weird  
I'm so mad  
That I don't know what to do_

They didn't say a word to each other and they pretended to be concentrating on the dance but each one was just nursing his or her feelings of anger and repulsion.

_How dare she insult me in such a way? _Seraphina was thinking, _Who does she think she is? That was hardly princess-like conduct. And why was the stupid girl so jealous of Dilandau, anyway?_

_How dare he force me into such a stupid arrangement, _Dilandau was thinking, _I'm a soldier, not some stupid aristocrat. I belong to a battlefield, not the manor. I don't need to get married.  
_  
_And to top it all off  
I'm with you  
_

"People can be so annoying," Seraphina ventured.

"You're telling me," her partner muttered back.

"Had a run-in with irritation, didn't you?"

"You could say that."

_Feel like going insane?  
Got a fire in your brain?  
And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?_

"I know how you feel," Seraphina answered.

_As a matter of fact -  
Honey, I know this act  
It's called the 'Tango Maureen'_

_The Tango Maureen  
It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round  
As she keeps you dangling_

_Your heart she's mangling_

"Who do they think they are?" Seraphina complained angrily, "to think they can insult me like that?"

"I don't appreciate people telling me what to do with my life," Dilandau muttered, "I am master of my own damn destiny."

"Exactly. Why do they get the idea that they can manipulate either you or me into doing or feeling anything they want?"

"Because they all think they're so damn smart."

_When you're dancing her dance  
You don't stand a chance  
Her grip of romance  
Makes you fall  
_

"But never mind," Seraphina said, trying to assuage both of their defiant egos, "we won't be enduring any more of their stupid tricks much longer, right?"

"Of course," Dilandau replied, a little glad at the change of subject, "I've told my men what they need. All we have to do is wait for the perfect moment."

"Great," Seraphina said eagerly, a smile spreading over her face, "then, there's no longer any reason for us to dwell on any unpleasant notions."

"At least not for now."

"Forget it. Just dance."

_So you think, 'Might as well'  
"Dance a tango to hell"  
'At least I'll have tangoed at all'_

_The Tango Maureen  
Gotta dance till your diva is through  
You pretend to believe her  
Cause in the end -- you can't leave her  
But the end it will come  
Still you have to play dumb  
Till you're glum and you bum  
And turn blue_

_The Tango Maureen!  
_

And with a triumphant spin, they ended the tango, feeling a lot better than when they had started. Once again, the two exceptional dancers dared anyone to annoy them. They were not about to let anyone ruin their fun.

Folken and Eries looked at the glowing faces of the dancers and then looked at each other.

"I don't think he'll find it such a repulsive suggestion by the end of the evening," Folken commented with a small smile.

"It's typical behavior," explained Eries, "they're both just in denial." Folken nodded.

Meanwhile Princess Millerna's triumphant smile had been replaced with an un-princess-like scowl. Once again, the strange girl had bested her and had emerged as the victor. Seraphina Cervantes seemed uninjured by any of the princess' insults and Dilandau Albatou was still dancing with the girl. Such a blow to her pride was almost too much to bear so the Princess daintily looked faint, causing several young noblemen to rush to her side to comfort her. But even with such attention, she was not satisfied because all eyes were still on the mysterious pair as a new song began.

Seraphina and Dilandau had once again walked to opposite sides of the dance floor, preparing for individual entrances. Seraphina was looking particularly cheerful. This was one of her favorite songs.

_sennen ni ikkai no koi nante mon ja nai_

_futari no tame ni sora to daichi ga ugoiteta shakariki na hi yo Come Back!_

Dilandau surprised the audience again with a lively entrance that consisted of a complicated combination of Latin dance steps which made the girls go ga-ga. It also helped that his white shirt was slightly opened and he had somehow placed a rose in his mouth for an added effect. He did enjoy showing off. He ended by tossing the rose in the air.

_mafuyu no umi ni nageta misanga_

_oto mo tatezu kiete shimau no ne bouhatei makka ni moeru gogo'_

It was now Seraphina's turn as she dramatically caught the rose and swayed actively into the center of the room, swishing her skirt and performing a lot of quick steps. She was smiling brightly and really enjoying herself. So were the rest of the audience, apparently.

_nami ga spancoll mitai ni kirei ne_

_konna ni, dakara, sou waratte_

_furimuicha dame saa, iku wa yo!_

Now, they had joined hands and had discarded the rose which had been eagerly quarreled over by many of the guests. The dancers paid no mind to the brawling ball-goers.

_arashi ni dakarete yume kara Jump!! eien ga oshiyoseru Island_

_hateshinaku sunda sora o motome kizutsuita kamone mo tonde yuku_

_namida no Hurricane!_

A series of spins, and jumps, and leaps, and quick steps, and the two were lost in a whirlwind of pure energy. And the spectators watched with envy and admiration.

_kanjitai no tokimeki: How to make it?_

_Neon ga mabushisugite mienai omoide wa kokoro yusaburu wana_

_Asufaruto ni saku hana no you ni_

_tsuyokute utsukushiku naritai to chikau yo donna ni kodoku demo_

"Where did they even learn all that?" someone in the crowd asked but was only answered with numerous shrugs.

"Wherever they learned that, sign me up!" cried another eager voice as everyone remained mesmerized in the passionate and lively display of dance.

_unmeitte Do you know? What can I... dakedo_

_konna shoppai ame ni_

_mou jibun o kakushitari shinai saa, iku wa yo!_

_arashi ni dakarete naosara Jump!! Motto atsui mirai no Sunshine_

_kono mune no kajitsu hajikeru kurai sekaijuu makikonde jouriku chu_

_namida no Hurricane!_

"There are still a couple things I have to smooth out with my men before we leave," Dilandau commented in the middle of a spin.

"Then, go check with them," Seraphina replied, having too much fun to care.

"Ha, are you sure you can survive the princess this time?"

"Thank you for your concern but I think I can manage."

"Who says I'm concerned about YOU? I just don't want you backing out of the plan at the last minute."

"Whatever you say."

_Sayonara wa itsumo sagashiteru taiyou megake hashiru yuuki_

_ashita no watashi wa koko ni inai mezametara kawaru no sa..._

_yeah yeah yeahhhh!!_

_arashi ni dakarete yume kara Jump!! eien ga oshiyoseru Island_

_koko kara hajimaru tabidachi ima kagayaku you ni_

_omoikkiri naite mo iin desu ka? _

_namida no Hurricane!!_

And again they ended breathlessly in the center of the dance floor, with the roar of applause filling the air. Seraphina grinned and Dilandau merely smirked. After calming down, they parted ways again to make the final arrangements for the plan.

This time, another kind of annoyance assailed Seraphina as Dilandau left her to her devices. Princess Millerna had given up on trying to put her down but there were others who were more solicitous of Seraphina's attentions. The young men whose interests had been piqued by her strange attractiveness now all gathered the courage to approach her since Dilandau was no where in sight.

And without warning, Seraphina found herself in the middle of a crowd of eager young suitors all vying for her attention. She was so confused by their simultaneous noise that she failed to register any of their names or titles. All she could remember that each one was a lord, knight, or duke of something or other. Or was it baron? Or viscount? It was all too confusing.

Each man began boasting of his personal attractions, his intelligence, his charm, his looks, his skills, his strength, his wealth. They all began to compete to win her attention but Seraphina's awareness was so fragmented because of their sheer number that she could only manage to nod at each man as each described his virtues.

She found the whole thing very flattering but also very suffocating. It seemed that each of the strange noblemen wanted to take her home as some sort of prize and she wasn't exactly pleased with that notion.

In vain did she try to excuse herself or to escape their hounding presence. But wherever she went, the flock of young men followed her, all eager to please and to lure her. Seraphina appreciated some of the more sincere ones but their good intentions still did not change the fact that they had previously treated her like nothing before Dilandau had danced with her and she never forgot a grudge. Added to that was the fact that they all weren't her type.

Every nobleman seemed just like clones of pompous, self-centered, arrogant, condescending buffoons. None of them seemed very smart and they all looked like the typical young rich men who did nothing productive with their lives but go out hunting or have affairs with the ladies of court. Yep, she had read all about their types in many historical novels and she wasn't about to put it with such buffoonery. She might have considered them if they were soldiers but that was just a personal bias.

But now they were getting really pushy and annoying, each one insisting that she dance with them despite her repeated protests that she was already engaged. It seemed that all these cowardly peacocks would defy Dilandau if he wasn't there. And Seraphina was finding it harder and harder to fend them off.

Luckily, a strong arm grabbed hers and all the men fell silent as the threatening figure of Dilandau appeared in their midst.

"We are still set to dance, are we not?" Dilandau asked mock-civilly, a blood-red glare directed at all the other men who seemed to shrink in his gaze.

"Certainly," Seraphina agreed, with relief, "as I've been telling these gentlemen repeatedly. Now, if you will excuse me, gentlemen."

The young men were too nervous to even answer so they simply nodded as Dilandau led Seraphina once more to the dance floor.

_You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me  
_

"Why do you always need rescuing?" Dilandau complained as they sauntered across the dance floor.

"I didn't say I did," Seraphina protested.

Dilandau rolled his eyes. "Not out loud."

_Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

"Well, they were getting really insistent," Seraphina argued.

"Whatever. You really don't know how to fend for yourself, do you?"

"I resent that. I can fend for myself. But I was just being merciful with them."

"Excuses, excuses."

Seraphina smirked. "Whatever you say."

_Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never never let you go  
I love you oh so much_

"Am I sensing a twinge of jealousy, Lord Dilandau?" Seraphina teased.

"What? Me, jealous of them," Dilandau said with disgust, "don't be ridiculous. You must be out of your mind. Dream on."

"Okay, okay, no need to be too defensive," Seraphina laughed.

"I can't wait to get out of here," Dilandau muttered.

_  
You can dance, go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home, you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
Save the last dance for me_

"Well, did you finish making the arrangements you were talking about?" Seraphina asked.

"No, because I had to send all those idiots away before you did something stupid," Dilandau cried bitterly.

"Why, Lord Dilandau," Seraphina answered with an innocent look, "I really appreciate your concern."

"Shut up. We can't afford to mess the plan up right now."

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling, save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me.  
_

"This time, stay out of trouble, damn it," Dilandau warned with intimidation.

"As you wish, my Lord," Seraphina bowed in response. There was only one dance left and everything had to be properly executed.

Now, none of the young men dared to venture near the mysterious dancer. The murderous glare Dilandau had given all of them earlier was warning enough. All of them were now determined to keep their distance. All except for one.

Allen Schezar was biding his time. He did not want to make an entrance along with the rest of the eager young noblemen. That would make him look plain and ordinary. No, he would wait until the opportune moment to approach the girl. And now was the opportune moment, when Dilandau was busy commanding his men and when the other aristocrats dared not approach Seraphina Cervantes. Allen was determined to make her dance with him and so win her over, as he had done to so many maids previously, and to avenge his own name. No lady would ever refuse a dance from him.

He was careful to be subtle about his approach so as not to startle the girl or to put her on her guard. From his observations he knew that she was sharper than most other young ladies of court so she might be easily alerted to his purpose if he did not take care. But he was truly an expert in the art of wooing different kinds of women so such a challenge was welcome to him.

He stood a few feet away from her as she took a sip of vino while facing the balcony of the ball room. She looked wistful and content but also troubled and nervous about something. And her guard was down.

"You are truly an excellent dancer, my lady," a smooth, suave, gentle voice said softly and Seraphina whipped her head to give some coldly civil reply. She found herself face-to-face to the radiant and dashing figure of the Knight Caeli, Allen Schezar. It wasn't for nothing that he was a "heavenly" knight. And he wore such a smile on his face that would make any girl's heart beat faster.

But Seraphina Cervantes was not "any girl."

She eyed him warily. She was certain that he wanted to mend his reputation by persuading her to dance with him again and she was, more than ever, determined not to give him such an honor.

"Thank you, Sir Allen," she muttered coldly and then looked away.

Allen was nonplussed by this obvious rebuff. In fact, the more he was intrigued. The girl's dark eyes had a certain fire about them, a spirit which he had never before encountered in anyone. And he was sure that he would soon make her gaze at him as she did Dilandau Albatou. Allen would spare none of his powers to win this girl's favor.

"I see that you have chosen a far worthier dance partner than I ever will be," he commented, trying to get into her good side.

Seraphina looked back at him, surprised. He was still smiling benevolently and wore the posture of a man admitting defeat.

"I'm glad that you didn't take offense at my preference, Sir Allen," she remarked.

"Of course not, my lady. I am not so full of myself that I will not admit another's superiority over mine."

"Then you are very different from many of the men here. They don't seem to share the same opinion of themselves."

"Thank you for the compliment, my lady. I confess, that it is quite difficult to be truly humble when everyone here wears a mask of pride."

"Indeed."

"But I find that only the worthiest of people are not averse to the truly humble."

"That's an interesting observation. Are there many in this room whom you consider 'worthy'?"

"I'm sorry to say that only about half a dozen would fulfill my notion of worthy although if I was more vocal about such an opinion, I fear I would attract the ire of many."

Seraphina laughed and Allen took this as encouragement.

"Indeed," she replied, "you would do well to keep your thoughts to yourself in such company, Sir Allen. Those are very dangerous thoughts."

"I am well aware of that. But I'm feeling courageous tonight."

"That's more like folly than courage."

"I must confess, you are right, my lady. Never a truer word spoken."

"You do not take offense?"

"Not at the truth."

Seraphina looked at him curiously, "You are a very strange man, Sir Allen."

Allen smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"How do you know that it is?"

Allen laughed. "I'm so sorry that I've mistaken your meaning again, Lady Seraphina. I seem to do it quite often."

"It is of no consequence."

"Ah, but there you are mistaken. For I am eager to redeem myself in your eyes, and if you will permit me," and with this he took her hand (much to her surprise) and softly kissed it, his blue eyes never leaving her face, "may I have the honor of dancing with you once tonight?"

Seraphina blushed, not from flattery or romantic giddiness (which Allen mistakenly believed), but from anger. She knew that this was where the whole stupid conversation was going to and it disgusted her. To be treated thus once more was most irritating.

She grabbed her hand back quickly and made a mental note to wash it very well later that evening. She was still composing some biting reply when a familiar grasp led her away from the pompous knight. Dilandau was looking angrier than ever and the glare which he sent Allen made even the valiant knight shudder and endure a second rejection in silence. Seraphina, for one, was glad to be rescued again but noticed that Dilandau's hold of her harm had more pressure and she was sure that if he did not release her in a bit, she would have some nasty bruises.

Gruffly and silently, they positioned themselves for the final dance. His expression was blank but his eyes were on fire. Seraphina was a little disconcerted by this.

_Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if its wrong or if it is right.  
_

He was still glaring at her in a very disturbing way and Seraphina longed to break the silence. Added to that was the firm grip on her arms which was beginning to hurt.

_  
Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight.  
Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night._

"I thank you again for rescuing me, Lord Dilandau," Seraphina said, but with a less playful tone, "I assure you that I was trying my best to stay out of trouble."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Dilandau answered angrily, roughly leading her in the dance.

Seraphina's eyes widened in fear as they tangoed dangerously across the floor.

_His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
Its more than I can stand  
_

"What are you saying?" she asked desperately, "why are you so angry?"

"Don't lie to me!" he roared although the music obscured his voice, "you were falling for the stupid charms of that idiotic knight and you were going to jeopardize the plan!"

"Have you gone mad?" it was her turn to protest loudly, "I don't care a jot about that fool. I was just waiting for you!"

"Were you? Were you?"

"Why is it so hard for you to believe me?"

"Because you're just like the rest of them."

"WHAT?!"

_  
Roxanne  
Why does my heart cry?  
Roxanne  
Feelings I can't fight _

"You don't have the guts to go through with the plan," Dilandau said accusingly, "you're just a giddy, lovesick little fool like everyone else here!"

"How dare you?" Seraphina fired back, "How dare you tell me that when I've shown nothing but loyalty to you? And besides, you obviously don't want me to be a part of your damn plan! So why don't you just do it yourself!"

"That's just what I thought!"

_You're free to leave me  
But just don't deceive me  
And please  
Believe me when I say  
I love you _

The tension in that room was so thick that it seemed one could slice through it with a knife. No one quite understood what the two dancers seemed to be quarreling about. What was even more astounding was that the dancers' fury seemed to be reflected in their movements. The steps of the dance were powerful and forceful and seemed to express every ounce of energy emitted by either one of the dancers. Now, more than ever, every eye was on the dancers, mesmerized by their movement and their passion.

Even the violent strains of the violins in the song seemed to reflect the tension and conflict.

_Yo que te quiero tanto, que voy a hacer?  
Me dejaste...me dejaste como una paloma  
El alma se me fue; se me fue el corazon  
Ya no tengo ganas de vivir porque no te puedo convencer  
Que no te vendas, Roxanne _

_(And I who love you so much; what am I going to do?  
You left me...you left me like a dove  
My soul has left me; my heart has left me  
I no longer wish to live because I cannot convince you  
Not to sell yourself, Roxanne)_

"What do you think they're fighting about all of a sudden, Lord Folken?" Princess Eries asked with concern.

"It's all very puzzling," Lord Folken said, his brows furrowed in thought, "a few minutes ago they were getting along so well."

Millerna was also wondering what triggered such a heated exchange. Her dislike of the girl was now overpowered by a great curiosity. Why such passionate anger?

Allen Schezar dared to think that he was the cause of the squabble and yet, there seemed to be a deeper, greater reason behind the fires in the two pairs of eyes. And he would never be able to understand it. So he could only watch. That was all any of them could do now.

_Roxanne _

_You don't have to put on that red light  
Why does my heart cry?  
Feelings I can't fight _

"Well, maybe you're mistaken," Seraphina retorted as they spun around the floor, "maybe I do have the courage to push through with it!" She was furious. She wanted to prove Dilandau wrong, to show him once and for all that she was not a stupid damsel in distress.

"There's only one way to prove it, isn't there?" Dilandau said with clenched teeth. His scarlet eyes blazed with the challenge.

Seraphina was temporarily frightened. She knew what the whole escape plan entailed and at first it had seemed exciting but now it just seemed dangerous.__

You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne you don't have to put on that red light  
Why does my heart cry?  
Roxanne you don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Feelings I can't fight 

"Well," Dilandau dared, "if you really think you have what it takes, then, do it. Do it, now!"

Seraphina gulped. _Here goes nothing._

_ROXANNE!  
_

And so in one violent, powerful motion, Dilandau spun Seraphina around and let her continue spinning on her own.

In a dizzying whirl, she willed herself to keep spinning, to never stop, to let inertia take over, to succumb to the music. She heard only Dilandau's words, "Do it, do it, now!"

As the glorious final chords played, she spun, and spun, and spun, faster, and faster, and faster, unstoppable, faster and faster and finally…

_ROXANNE!_

…over the edge of the balcony and into the darkness below.


	9. Fly Me to the Moon

Not a Total Waste of an Evening

Not A Total Waste of an Evening

DISCLAIMER: There are still a few songs here I still do not own: "Moondance" sung by Michael Bublé, "Moonlight Serenade" sung by Frank Sinatra, and "Fly Me to the Moon" also a song by Frank Sinatra. I took a few lines from Homer also. Of course, the Esca-verse is as much beyond my reach as it ever was. That should suffice, should it not?

NOTE: This is the second to the last chapter. It's going to be quite long so please have patience. I just need to wrap everything up.

Please forgive me for the atrocious delay. I know I promised this chapter to be up by the end of April but so many things came up during the month that I did not have enough time to finish it. Added to that was a sudden burst of inspiration for the latter half of the chapter which I hope you will enjoy. I didn't expect this story to have a lot of action, but apparently, Dilandau grew impatient of being so idle. I had wanted Seraphina to experience some adventure but I really never saw _this _much adventure coming. You'll see. Please expect the final chapter on this week of May 8, 2008.

I'm also sorry if this chapter is quite long, and significantly lengthier than past chapters. I never expected the story to extend to such a length and when I reviewed the number of words for the past eight chapters, I noticed that this story is only about 18 000 words shy of being a novel (at 50 000 words). So I am determined to make it one, seeing as I'm so close to it anyway. This is all very surprising considering my initial intention for this story was for it to be a one-shot. Ah, well. I hope that these last two chapters do not bore you and that you continue to support this story. Thank you very much.

And don't take the last few lyrics seriously. The song doesn't necessarily express the characters' feelings.

Chapter 9: Fly Me To The Moon

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moon dance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

The song continued to play and its seductively festive tune floated up, echoed, and was carried by the wind far away from the source of music towards a distant and solitary edge of Gaea._  
_

The illumination of two moons was reflected in crimson orbs. The mystery of the celestial bodies also mirrored the enigma of the persona gazing at them with a heated intensity. It was impossible to imagine what thoughts passed through the mind of that solitary figure as a gentle, cool breeze fingered with silver strands of his hair and rustled the leaves of nearby trees.

But a lonely spectator might always hazard a guess.

Perhaps he was musing on the various advanced functions of his guymelef, a huge, crimson fighting machine. An Alseides. It was a superior model and the only one of its kind. Specially equipped with the advanced features of malleable Crima Claws and a great flamethrower, there was no other guymelef in Gaea to match it. Except for one. He narrowed his scarlet eyes. Escaflowne. The renowned Fanelian God of Protection.

His crimson gaze scanned the surrounding area. Perhaps he was silently priming himself for his coming mission. He knew full well that the time for attending balls, parties, and all other annoying evening gatherings would very soon come to an end. In fact, tonight's ball may as well have been the last one he would ever attend. He smiled with satisfaction. Good riddance.

The real work would start real soon. The Emperor had only to authorize the mission and he and his men would proceed to Fanelia and prove their mettle as Dragonslayers. He was sick and tired of the interminable waiting. He was itching for a real fight. And it seemed that he soon would get his wish.

Perhaps also he was thinking about his men, his loyal Dragonslayers who would go to the ends of the world just to do his bidding. They were a select group of Zaibach soldiers, hand picked by himself for their skill and combat prowess. He would have no less than the very best. And so far, his elite squad did not disappoint. They were consistently the most superior fighters from among the vast ranks of the Zaibach Empire and they continued to improve due to their diligent and constant training. The time will soon come to put all their hard-earned skills to the test. But he was confident that they would succeed. Indeed, how could they not, when the entire, ideal future of the Zaibach Empire rested on their able shoulders? This was their destiny.

Or maybe his mind had not even left the ballroom though his body had exited the place in a most unconventional manner. It had started out as one of the worst balls he had ever attended. Extreme boredom was an understatement for what he had endured for the first couple of hours in that stuffy ballroom with all the stuffy aristocrats. All a bunch of idiots.

He now cursed under his breath and shuddered as he recalled the disgusting experience. He had longed to escape, to find some way of evading all the sickening presences of the people there. Only a handful (including Lord Folken and the Princess Eries) of the guests were persons with whom he could bear to stand.

However, Fate had a way with toying with him. And for some unfathomable reason, his entire night, and probably some part of his life, had been altered by this particular ball. Finally, he tore his eyes from both the night sky and the moonlit surroundings. And his gaze settled on the small, limp figure who lay encased in a cage-like Crima Claw.

Her.

Dilandau Albatou narrowed his eyes.

Why had she come tonight? And why had she plagued so many of his dreams for numerous weeks? It seemed that even she didn't know the answers to these questions. Perhaps neither of them would ever divine what purpose or higher power it was that facilitated this exceptional meeting. But it had taken place. And with her arrival, they had set in motion a most incredible chain of events.

Even now, far away from the madding crowd of astonished aristocrats, Dilandau wondered what had prompted him to act so completely out of character tonight. What alien force did this stranger possess to make him compelled to act so ludicrously. It was maddening.

But the important thing was that they were both away from the annoying glances and watchful eyes of their manipulative audience. He still didn't understand why he had allowed her to come along but what was done was done. But it certainly wasn't some response to any chivalric instinct he had because he had none. He hated heroics and nothing would ever change that.

There were so many unanswered questions, unresolved issues.

"Ch," he muttered in exasperation, "I don't really enjoy pondering on such abstractions in the middle of the night."

With that he sipped some vino from a goblet he had been holding and looked back at the night sky, the moon shining on his pale features. The bottle of wine which he held in the other hand reflected the moonlight and the velvety liquid within shimmered like rubies melted into blood.

_Can I just have one more moon dance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love_

_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
I cant wait til the morning has come  
And I know that the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
To make sure that you're never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
There and then I will make you my own  
Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide  
_

Her last thoughts before passing out had been "at least, this wasn't a boring way to die. A bit theatrical but all in all, not a bad way to go."

But as she felt the cold wind whip her hair into her face and the chill of the late evening, she somehow knew that she was still alive. Seraphina took a deep breath of the night air before she opened her dark eyes.

Two moons.

Nope, she wasn't dreaming. She somehow had survived the fall and was now staring up at the sky of the strange planet called Gaea although the sight seemed slightly blurred. And she still had no idea how she would ever get back home. Although considering the events of the past few hours, she didn't really know if she wanted to go home yet. She doubted anything that would happen in her life on Earth could ever compare to this night. She sighed lightly.

She blinked her eyes and willed herself to be fully awake. Seraphina did not want to waste a single moment on this planet, because something seemed to be telling her that she would not be spending the rest of her life here.

"But I guess it's not really for me to decide," she thought, "maybe in a little while someone will say that I've overstayed my welcome." For a joke, she checked if she still wore both her sandals. She smiled when she saw that her footwear was still intact albeit rather worn out. And though she did not have her watch with her, she had a pretty good feeling it was way past midnight.

Seraphina smiled slyly. "Well," she said to herself, "this is a big improvement on Cinderella, at least. Maybe Fairy Godmothers have become more lenient with the curfew these days. Although, I can't say too much about my Prince Charming."

She propped herself up and noticed that she seemed to be in some sort of metal cage. The bars were of a thin, but sturdy silvery metal and it looked more like she was in a giant claw than in a cage. Curious, she gently pushed against the metal bars to see how strong they were and instantly, the cage opened up and she could stand up.

"I guess I activated something," she said to herself. Stretching her arms, she scanned the surroundings, starting with the structure which held the metal cage. She was standing on a large, hand-like metal extension of a larger machine. The large chunk of metal, as opposed to the "claws", was a rich, crimson color, a shade similar to a certain captain's fiery eyes. Taking a closer look, she noticed that she was in fact standing on what looked like a giant robot.

Placida was never a fan of huge hunks of metal. She rolled her eyes.

"Great, a giant robot," she said with a laugh, "as if this whole place wasn't weird enough."

Although, she admitted, this robot was certainly an improvement over other similar mechanisms she had seen on television. But then again, there was something, eerily familiar, about it. At the center of what seemed like the "head" of the robot was a shining crystal. It was unlike any jewel she had ever seen and there was something very striking about it. This gem seemed to pulsate with a life of its own and the energy emanating from it seemed to fuel the entire mechanism.

"It's like the heart of the robot," Seraphina observed, "very interesting. This really puts Daimos and Voltes V to shame."

But as she admired the make and model of the huge robot, Seraphina recalled a conversation she had with Dilandau earlier that evening, before her iPod had been taken from her and before they had danced to all her favorite songs. It had something to do with the dullness of the Asturian dances.

"_I feel like I can take a nap right here and just put my body on autopilot or something," she had said._

"_I didn't expect a woman to know about guymelefs. I don't recall hearing where you are from?" Dilandau had told her._

"_Guymelefs? I'm sorry, Lord Dilandau, but we don't have those where I come from."_

"_But how could you know about … Oh, never mind. It doesn't matter," he had said._

"Hmmm," she pondered as she recalled that dialog, "could this be the guy-thingies he was talking about." She glanced once more at the robot and the crystal at its heart seemed to gleam even brighter.

Seraphina sighed. "Well," she told herself, "I guess there's only one way to find out. And where is Dilandau, anyway?"

She turned her head around but all she was able to see were blurred images of tall trees, a fade shimmering of the dual moonlight, and the body of the robot. She squinted but the surroundings did not acquire any more clarity.

"That's funny," she thought, "I'm wearing a new pair of contact lenses tonight. And everything was so clear when I was in the Asturian ballroom."

And then, the moons seemed to move. It was as if the sky was some sort of fabric of the sky quivered in the wind.

"Whoa, there," she said incredulously, clutching her head in disbelief, "did I hit my head too hard? Or did Dilandau spike the wine with hallucinogens? This is just too weird."

She blinked. But true enough, the environment seemed to _move. _Or it seemed more like there was a strange "curtain" that served as her window to the outside world. She looked at it carefully and reached out her hand.

True enough, there seemed to be some sort of material covering the entire robot. Seraphina grabbed a hold of it and tried to see where she could find an opening.

After grasping at the peculiar curtain several times and pulling and tugging and all manner of violent movement, she found a gap. Carefully, she pulled a small bit of the material aside and peeked out. And then, everything looked clearer to her. She sighed with relief and pushed the "curtain" aside.

As she moved the material, she noticed that from the outside, the robot was nowhere to be seen and neither was the rest of her body. But when she looked back behind the curtain, there it was.

Seraphina Cervantes raised her eyebrows. Very curious indeed.

She moved the curtain a little further and a part of the metal cage where she was standing became visible.

"So there are invisibility cloaks in this dimension," Seraphina thought aloud, "how quaint."

"They're called Stealth Cloaks, actually. Not that I expected you to know anything about them."

Seraphina's eyes widened but she smiled. Slowly but deliberately she turned her head to face the one who had spoken. She gazed unblinkingly at the face of her companion.

His crimson eyes pierced hers. They both said nothing for a few moments. A chilly wind blew causing Seraphina to clutch her shoulders and shiver slightly. Dilandau looked away and took another sip from his goblet of wine. The girl thought that Dilandau probably had a very high tolerance for alcohol since he didn't seem the least bit intoxicated after consuming so much vino. Either that or the vino in this world was really weak but she doubted that somehow.

The dark-haired girl gazed pensively at that enigmatic figure. He was sitting on the uppermost branch of a very tall and ancient-looking tree. The way he was perched, one of his legs swinging idly against the trunk, and his back leaning on the bark, made him look perfectly at home with that part of nature. The wind seemed to play with the strands of Dilandau's silver hair and his pale skin seemed to glow under the gleam of the moon light. His posture and the way he carried himself as he leaned back against the tree trunk gave him an aura of otherworldliness, which seemed doubly funny to Seraphina considering he really was from another world. And yet, he still didn't seem to belong in this one.

There was something about him that she couldn't quite place. Seraphina racked her brain for an adequate description of Dilandau at this point in time.

He, she began thinking, has all the airiness, litheness, youth, mystique, and mischief of Puck (from "A Midsummer Night's Dream") or Ariel (from "The Tempest") and yet none of their happy and cheerful dispositions. Far from it.

Something about him seemed to show that he had Hamlet's madness (with Polonius' method). Perhaps, he had the bloodthirstiness of the MacBeth's, his demeanor was certainly dark enough. But he also had the cunning of Iago (from "Othello"). There was a rage in him that was akin to Shylock's (from "The Merchant of Venice") and a charming wit, when he chose to show it, that rivaled Benedick's (from "Much Ado About Nothing"). There was a sorrow that reflected the pain of King Lear. And for all these, there was the prowess in battle that surpassed any Shakespearean character she could recall. Dilandau Albatou was a Shakespearean marvel.

Seraphina clutched her head with exasperation. Why the hell was she thinking in Shakespearean terms? So much for swearing that she would set aside everything completely unrelated to the prom tonight and focus on the wonder she had wished she would find.

But then again, nothing turned out as she expected tonight. And having one's expectations thrown into complete and utter chaos was never so interesting.

Bah, she thought, I should have stuck to Greek mythology. It's much simpler that way.

She therefore concluded that Dilandau Albatou was Ares, the God of War, in the body of Hermes, the messenger god, with the beauty of Eros, god of love. There. That seemed adequate.

"So you've finally decided to rejoin the land of the living, huh?" he said, breaking the silence.

Her reverie interrupted, she smiled back at him.

"I can't recall having died," she replied, "but I do feel quite rejuvenated."

"Good for you."

"Where exactly are we?" she asked.

He looked away from her mysteriously (in an almost dramatic manner) and replied, "Far from the madding crowd."

Seraphina chuckled. It's good that I know my classics, she thought, but nevertheless, that line is priceless.

"Well, that's one good thing about it," she replied, "although it would still be a comfort to know one's exact location in the world."

"Why do you need to know," he retorted nonchalantly, "you're not even from this world, are you?"

Seraphina was a little taken aback by his frankness. She glanced at his silhouette nervously. But she recovered after a few moments.

"I suppose you're right," she answered, "but then again, I don't know if I'm ever going back to where I originally came from."

"That's a pity," he replied lazily, "you're quite out of place in this world."

"Really," she said, raising her eyebrows, "some of the young men in Asturia didn't think so."

"Well, that's because they're just a bunch of brainless idiots."

"Why, thank you," she said acidly, "that does wonders for my self-esteem."

"As if I cared about that."

Seraphina pouted and turned away. But she could not help replying.

"As if you cared about anything but yourself."

He blinked but that was all the reaction he gave her. She looked at him curiously.

"Although I am quite grateful to you, you know," she began tentatively, "for otherwise, I would not have escaped that dreadful ballroom."

"Indeed, you would not have succeeded without my help," he said nonchalantly. Seraphina rolled her eyes at this.

"So everything worked out as you planned?" she asked, piqued with curiosity.

"To the letter," he replied, turning to her at last, his scarlet eyes gleaming with triumph, "I would have given anything to have stayed longer just so I could have seen their faces."

"Their reactions are fairly predictable," she replied, with a smile, "but this doesn't decrease the pleasure of seeing those facial expressions."

"None of them can ever expect to see another such spectacle for the rest of their sad little lives," Dilandau said acidly, "too bad."

"So I guess they should be thankful to you?"

"To a certain extent, yes."

Seraphina laughed at this. "You have very strange ideas for amusement, Lord Dilandau."

"Look who's talking. I wasn't the one who jumped off the balcony."

Remembering those final moments of her consciousness, Seraphina stopped laughing. It had been quite an ordeal to gather enough courage (not to mention guts) to push through with it. But there had been something in Dilandau's eyes that had really made her decide to do it.

"I can almost see Folken's face," Dilandau continued, showing some uncharacteristic talkativeness, and smiling sinisterly, "as wrinkles appear and crease his usually flat skin and he frowns at having to sort out this whole mess."

Seraphina watched him curiously as he seemed to take great pleasure in visualizing his commanding officer's misery. He's quite a sadist, she thought, as he continued to grin with almost maniacal joy.

"He'd have to make so many excuses for my outrageous behavior," Dilandau went on without any sign of regret, "and he'd have to exhaust ever diplomatic strategy in his arsenal to be able to cover this up."

"You're not very patriotic, then, are you?" Seraphina asked.

Dilandau laughed derisively. "Patriotism has nothing to do with it," he replied scornfully.

She looked at him with doubt. "So what is the Zaibach Empire to you, then, Lord Dilandau?"

He turned his crimson orbs to her and said with conviction, "I serve to fulfill the Zaibach Empire's ideal future because it is my destiny, it is my purpose and only goal. There is no other reason. No love for country, no feeling of pride, just the knowledge of the path I must follow."

"I envy you that clarity of your future," she replied gravely, turning her face towards the Mystic Moon, "not many people know their destinies in such clear-cut terms."

"Well, that's their problem," he said without hesitation, "they should be less indecisive if they want to make it in life. It isn't easy but it is necessary."

"I suppose you're right," she answered, "but what about the other guests at the ball? Would you have such a vivid visualization of their reactions?"

Dilandau regained his sinister grin. "Of course," he began with a diabolical glint in his eyes, "the generals of Zaibach would be furious, General Adelphos most of all, seeing as I am a member of his division. I can see that puffed up old buffoon now as he is bombarded with questions from the others about disciplining his subordinates. The bristles on his beard would start to tremble and his face would go very, very red. I can practically see the smoke coming out of his nostrils as he fumes over my little act. The other generals would be similarly incensed but not as much. The other nobles would be turning up their noses at such barbarism and the gossips would have the time of their lives speculating about where we had gone and what we intended to do."

Seraphina laughed at such a plausible prediction of the people's reactions.

"You're absolutely right," she said, "no one had expected the escape and they would definitely come up with all sorts of ridiculous theories about what we were thinking when in truth, we only wanted to escape from the boredom of their company."

She also recalled the strange conversation they had had during that final dance, that last tango. She frowned at the recollection and glanced at him. He had begun frowning as well. Perhaps the same thoughts had crossed their minds.

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you," she began tentatively, "about that last dance."

"Well, what about it?" he replied, trying to look nonchalant but being unable to mask some emotions. It was unclear whether he was angry or embarrassed or glad. The only indicator of a feeling was the bright glint in his scarlet pupils.

"What was it that got you all worked up?" Seraphina said as quickly as she could. She now fully realized that in their current position, she was completely at his mercy, with no one present for miles around who could save her from the manifestations of his ire. And something told her that Dilandau Albatou's rage was never to be trifled with.

But to her utter surprise, he merely gave her a look of mixed incredulity and amusement. Then, he burst into cackling maniacally, his laugh piercing the silence of the night and scaring away some birds from the trees. Although Seraphina shivered at the sound, she also pouted.

"What's so funny?" she asked with frustration, her hands on her hips.

"I just can't believe you fell for the whole ruse," he said, between laughs, that evil glint in his eyes seeming to grow larger and larger, "you're a lot more gullible than I thought."

"I beg your pardon," she snapped angrily, "but I demand an explanation."

"You're in no position to give me any orders," he said quietly, sending shivers up her spine.

She considered his threat and was silent. But she still continued to glare at him. He returned her gaze calmly.

"I can see that I was rather effective," he commented with amusement, "I never expected you to fall for it, but apparently you did."

"Hmmph," she said angrily and she looked away. He laughed.

"Women are so predictable," he said. She glared harder at him.

"Really," Seraphina snapped, "so I suppose I was merely imagining that you were acting so immature and jealous over Allen Schezar kissing my hand, wasn't I?"

"You were not imagining," Dilandau replied coolly, "you were falling for my little trap."

"What are you saying?"

"As if I would ever act so immaturely and stupidly over that idiot Allen Schezar. It was all just an act to get you to go through with the plan," he explained.

Seraphina's eyes widened. Seeing her understanding of his meaning (finally), Dilandau rolled his eyes.

"It took you a while, didn't it?" he mocked as she came to the full realization of his plan.

"You mean," she stammered, "you were not really…"

"Well, of course not, you idiot," he replied with another roll of his eyes, "what do you take me for, some petty fool? As if I would be bothered by such an insignificant event!"

"Well," Seraphina answered, finally seeing the humor in the situation, "I will admit that you were quite convincing, Lord Dilandau. Have you ever considered the theatre as a potential occupation?"

"Never," he replied, "nothing else suits me more than being a soldier."

"That is true, as well," she said, after some thought, "because I must confess that the role of the jealous lover ill befits you."

"Precisely because I am not such a fool," he said with certainty.

"Not like all the other young men who were hounding me during the latter part of the ball," Seraphina continued, "are all nobles such boors or am I just this unlucky?"

"All noble young aristocrats are boors," Dilandau answered authoritatively, "and I've seen enough of their sickening and simpering ways to resolve never to become one. The only man of noble lineage whom I have a certain degree of respect for is Lord Folken."

"Though I have only just met him," Seraphina said, "I feel very inclined to agree with you. True members of nobility have a certain air of dignity about them that cannot be learned or taught. It is just something you are born with."

"Especially if one is born a prince," Dilandau commented mysteriously.

Once again, Seraphina's eyes went wide. "Lord Folken is a prince?" she cried incredulously, "that's strange, I never placed the Zaibach Empire as that kind of monarchy."

"It is not," Dilandau explained, "Lord Folken was originally the crown prince of a small country called Fanelia. Not a very progressive place, quite pathetic actually. Suffice to say that circumstances led to his becoming an integral part of the Zaibach Empire."

Seraphina assessed Dilandau's expression and sensed that he was unwilling to disclose any more information so she let the matter rest.

"And yet," Dilandau began, and Seraphina raised her eyes to his, "Folken was acting very annoyingly during the latter part of that ball. His stupid proposition to me made me even more eager to leave that irksome place."

"And, pray tell, what was Lord Folken's stupid proposition?" Seraphina asked curiously. Dilandau looked at her intently, his crimson eyes boring into hers. She struggled to maintain composure under so intense a gaze.

"He wanted me to marry you," he said simply. Then, he turned away from her and stared at the moon. A soft gust of wind blew against the treetops and some loose leaves took flight into the night.

There was an awkward silence between them as Seraphina struggled to process this little piece of information. Marriage? Her eyes grew wider than she thought possible and jaw dropped a long way down. She imagined that if she had been drinking something at that moment, she would have spit it all out, so great was her shock. And yet, despite the powerful distaste with which she viewed the mere idea, she could not suppress a slight blush. But she clenched her fist and gathered her wits about her.

Dilandau had observed her reaction and was quite at a loss to interpret it. Surely, the girl didn't feel inclined to it, did she? He felt sickened at the very idea and he would make sure to tell her so.

"It is absurd," Seraphina said, after a few moments, "what gave Lord Folken the right to decide such a thing without either of our consent? And just when I was beginning to think him the only sensible man in that room, yourself excluded."

"Well, Folken is a sensible man most of the time," Dilandau replied, "but in this matter, I fear, he was severely misguided by a strong sense of diplomacy. He said something about this alliance being beneficial for both our nations."

"Unfortunately, he doesn't even know where exactly I am from," Seraphina remarked with a laugh, "otherwise, I think he wouldn't have even considered something so far fetched."

"I was sorely tempted to let him know your origins," Dilandau said, "just to let him shut up about the whole deal. But I doubt he would have believed me had I told him."

"That's true. And I'm sure you made your sentiments on the matter crystal clear to him."

"I did. I told him he had no right to decide in which manner I was to run my life."

"And what did he say to that?" Seraphina asked eagerly.

"I didn't wait to hear any response he had to offer. It was too infuriating."

"I know that arranged marriages are what you do here but I wouldn't have expected someone like Lord Folken to play match maker."

"Nor I. He has never broached the subject with me before."

"Really? You've never had to refuse other young girls?"

"Many noblemen have offered their daughters' hands but I always declined and Folken never seemed to mind. Marriage is not a huge priority for military men, especially now that we have more important missions to attend to."

"Then, I wonder why he changed his perspective tonight."

"It is annoyingly curious. He mentioned something about you being the only girl I ever dance with."

"So what? It's just dancing."

"That's what I told him. He didn't look too convinced. It really vexed me."

"Besides, I'm just fifteen years old. I'm far too young to be considering such a significant part of my future." _I'm not even out of high school yet, _she added in her mind, _and I intend on finishing my studies._

She was about to comment further on the idiocy of Folken's proposition when she noticed that Dilandau was looking at her like she was some sort of lunatic. She was taken aback.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" she asked with trepidation, "was it something I said?"

"You said that you're fifteen years old," he replied, "why are you surprised about proposals of marriage? You have come of age. You're an adult now."

"WHAT?" she replied in disbelief. Fifteen was the age of maturity here in Gaea? No wonder so many of them were so immature. Did they all really subscribe to primitive standards here? She was so shocked that she was at a loss for words. Dilandau was still staring at her. Then, he rolled his eyes in boredom.

"I guess," she muttered, "the standards in my country are a little different."

"What's the big deal?" he said, "I'm fifteen and I already have my share of annoying responsibilities."

Seraphina's eyes widened again. It was becoming a habit with her.

"You're fifteen?"

"Yeah, so what?"

Disinclined to start another strange argument, Seraphina just muttered, "Nothing. I didn't know."

"Anyway," she commented, going back to their conversation about marriage, "I would have objected just as passionately to it. It's my life as well, you know." She also shuddered to think of all the suspicions the people in the ball would have about her and Dilandau's being alone at night in an undisclosed location. People could have very dirty imaginations.

"Unfortunately for you, no one would have considered your opinion in the matter. After all, you're just a woman," Dilandau said matter-of-factly.

Seraphina sighed at his frank but harsh answer. And yet, she knew that he was telling the truth.

"I forget that this society still devalues women," Seraphina said, "and they are still treated as inferior creatures only good for marriage and childbearing."

"Well, what else are they good for?" Dilandau replied coldly but matter-of-factly.

She glared at him sharply. "I won't argue with you on that subject," she replied with equal coldness, "only because it would take up so much time. After all, it took several generations of emancipated women to prove their point. And frankly, it's a tiresome enterprise."

Not wishing to dwell further on an unpleasant subject or to reopen what would become a heated argument, Seraphina turned her attention elsewhere. She cleared her throat as audibly as she could.

Dilandau rolled his eyes and turned to look at her impatiently.

She gestured towards the large robot. His eyes instantly acquired a strange glow.

"So," she said, "this must be the guymelef you were talking about."

He raised his eyebrows before replying, "It is. You are fairly perceptive."

"As I have already proven," she said unabashedly, "so, could you tell me more about it?"

He hesitated but she could see that talking about his giant robot seemed to be something that highly appealed to him. Seraphina grinned inwardly. In any dimension, boys were so predictable, always eager to talk about their big toys, whether fancy cars or huge robots of doom.

"Men are so typical," she felt tempted to say but she resisted the urge. This was not the kind of man who took teasing well. She would have to tread carefully or risk hurting his pride and raising his ire.

He put down his goblet of vino and jumped expertly on to the surface of the guymelef, directly above her. Seeming to pat the large piece of metal, he examined it carefully before turning to her to explain its merits.

"It's called an Alseides," Dilandau began, "and it is currently the most advanced and sophisticated model of guymelef in Zaibach, and most probably, in the entire world of Gaea."

"An Alseides, huh?" Seraphina replied. Now why did that name sound familiar? Then, she snapped her fingers and remembered.

"What did you do that for?" Dilandau asked her curiously but also thinking that she was indeed a very peculiar girl.

"I just wasn't aware that you people knew Greek mythology," she explained to him.

"What?" he asked, perplexed.

Oops, Seraphina thought, apparently, they don't. So she tried to elaborate further.

"Alseides," she began, "refers to the nymphs of glens and groves. According to legend, these mischievous little sprites delighted in scaring travelers."

"Really?" Dilandau said in an unimpressed tone, "that's very fascinating." Seraphina ignored his sarcasm and began to recite a few verses she knew about the Alseides.

_"The nymphs who live in the lovely groves, and the springs of rivers and the grassy meadows."_

_"They nymphs come from springs, they come from groves, they come from the sacred rivers flowing seawards."_

_"The nymphs of Mount Ida who haunt the pleasant woods, or of those who inhabit this lovely mountain and the springs of rivers and grassy meads," _Seraphina concluded.

Dilandau was looking at her with a bored but curious expression. His hands were crossed and he was trying to appear impatient by tapping his foot. She paid him no mind.

"It just seems odd," Seraphina commented looking at the guymelef pensively, "that a large, destructive mecha would be named after a group of lovely, harmless nymphs. Although I will admit that your robot is more beautiful than most I've seen."

"So you have seen guymelefs before, then?" Dilandau asked her, with renewed interest.

"Er," she answered with hesitation, remembering that all her experience with robots were mostly from watching them on television shows, "well, yes, I suppose I have. But we don't call them guymelefs where I come from."

"It doesn't matter," Dilandau replied, "all big machines like these serve the same purpose."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked him with curious interest.

"Can you think of another reason anyone would build giant machines other than to manufacture stuff or destroy them?" he argued.

She was about to rebut him when she realized that he was right. She closed her mouth and simply nodded.

"So," she said, "what makes your Alseides so superior to the other guymelefs here in Gaea."

Her mention of his guymelef seemed to have a profound effect on Dilandau. Something illuminated his face and he all of a sudden became more animated than he had been the entire night. Seraphina guessed it was because he liked talking about something he used in battle. As he enumerated the many merits of his Alseides to her, Seraphina observed that his face acquired an expression the closest to happiness and liveliness that she had ever seen him have. Something made her feel glad that she had been able to elicit such a positive response from one she had always thought to be utterly unreachable.

"The Alseides of the rest of my Dragon Slayers," he was saying, "are all bluish grey. Only my own Alseides is a distinctive crimson color. I had it done so that in any battle it would be clear not only who the leader of the feared Dragon Slayers is, but which guymelef any opponent would fear the most."

"You have quite a high opinion of yourself," she commented wryly, "when it comes to your battle prowess, Lord Dilandau."

"It is because I am an excellent fighter," he boasted, "and many, many others have admitted defeat and therefore share the same opinion." Seeing his confidence and knowing his ferocity, Seraphina did not doubt his (boastful) sincerity.

"But one feature the Alseides has that no other guymelef in Gaea can boast of having," Dilandau continued, "is the Stealth Cloak. You've already come into contact with one so I guess that you know what it's for."

She nodded. "This cloak," she answered, "renders your guymelef invisible. It must be a great advantage to you in battle."

"It is," he agreed, "a tremendous advantage. It is also very helpful when it comes to tracking or spying. Our enemies don't stand a chance. They can't defeat us even when we're visible, what more if they can't even see us?"

"Then, the Stealth Cloaks' inventor must be a very impressive person indeed," Seraphina said.

Dilandau gave her a mysterious look. "He is," the young captain answered, "and in fact, you've already met him."

"You don't mean," she said, "Lord Folken?"

Dilandau nodded. Seraphina smiled at the idea.

"Lord Folken is a very talented person," she commented, "I guess that is why he holds a very high position in Zaibach."

"He is second to only Emperor Dornkirk himself," Dilandau said with some pride, but added darkly, "and the sorcerers."

"Sorcerers?" Seraphina asked.

"I don't care to talk about those evil, monstrous fiends," he said, quickly ending all further conversation on that topic. Seraphina sensed that for the first time, Dilandau felt truly repulsed (from the very core of his being) at these "sorcerers" and she did not intend to pry. Perhaps they had given him some unpleasant experience. And she shuddered to imagine what such malevolent beings may be like when someone as scary as Dilandau called them "evil" and "monstrous."

"So," she said, bringing the conversation back the guymelefs, "what else can the Alseides do?"

"Well," he continued, his face brightening up once more, "they can launch Crima Claws." With this he pointed at the "cage" she was standing in. She nodded.

"These metal implements are extremely malleable and very easy to mold into whatever weapon we choose," he explained, "and they can be very deadly."

"My Alseides can also fly," he added, "but unfortunately, the Stealth Cloaks are not so advanced that they can be activated in flight mode."

"Well, that's a drawback," Seraphina said, "but not something able fighters need worry about, right?"

"Of course," he said without hesitation, "and did I mention that another feature of my own Alseides not present in the others is a flamethrower."

"Flamethrower?"

"Let me show you," he said. He expertly leaped onto the top of the guymelef and activated a control that opened the pilot hatch. Entering it deftly, he pulled some levers and the "arm" of the Alseides opposite Seraphina extended. The Stealth Cloak fell back to reveal the enormity of the mecha. With the other arm extended, a metal apparatus appeared.

"You'd better stand back," Dilandau warned and Seraphina followed when a large jet of fire burst forth from the metal apparatus. She clutched tightly at the sides of her cage and felt the intense heat immediately spread from where the flame was emitted.

"And that's a flamethrower," Dilandau said, after the little demonstration.

He seemed proud of this feature of his guymelef and somehow, Seraphina believed that it suited him. Out of all the four elements, fire seemed to be the perfect one for Dilandau Albatou. For like fire, he was passionate, fierce, dangerous, powerful, unpredictable, and intense. Seraphina nodded to herself. Even his eyes seemed to burn.

So far, Seraphina wasn't getting bored with Dilandau's enthusiastic descriptions of his mecha. Although she was not a big fan of big machines herself, there was something distinctively powerful about this one. And considering she had been "rescued" by it, she felt that she should at least show some interest in it. But there was still something that she felt extremely curious about.

"Lord Dilandau," she asked, pointing to the center of the Alseides, "what is that gem stone in the middle of your guymelef?"

He looked at what she was pointing at and smiled with excitement. He was quite eager to tell her about it, she could see.

"That is the source of my Alseides' power," he explained, "it is a drag energist."

"A what?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. Dilandau sighed and rolled his eyes.

"An energist," he explained in a patronizing tone, as if speaking to a small child, "is the heart of a dragon used to power a guymelef."

Ignoring the patronizing tone, Seraphina raised her eyebrows again.

"The heart of a dragon?" she asked skeptically. His eyes narrowed.

"Yeah," he answered defensively, "don't believe me?"

"Well," she replied, still skeptical, "don't get me wrong. But I'm a little doubtful about the existence of mythical, fire-breathing beasts."

Dilandau cackled diabolically, causing Seraphina to shiver.

"Then you are more ignorant than I thought," he told her frankly. She frowned and glared at him. Although she preferred his brutal honesty to the simpering flattery of the other men at the Asturian ball, Dilandau could sometimes be annoyingly insensitive.

"Exactly how much do you know about dragons?" he asked her mysteriously. Seraphina was taken aback by the sudden question and paused to remember all she could about the fiery reptilians.

"Well," she began hesitantly, while Dilandau stared at her and listened intently, "like I said they're large, mythical, majestic, scaly reptiles who breathe fire and are symbols of power and prestige in some cultures. They are long and serpentine in some depictions in art and literature while in others they look like oversized lizards with big, scaly wings. They are ferocious beasts who guard treasure, or attack knights and princes or they are noble and powerful spiritual guardians. Sometimes, they are monarchs of the animal kingdom. Well, that's what I know about them in a nutshell. Don't ask me for examples or references please, I'm just not in the mood."

"That's all very interesting," Dilandau said sarcastically, "but sadly, you have been severely misinformed. You have a general idea of what dragons are like but your information is very incomplete."

"Well then, since you're the expert, could you complete my education on the matter?" Seraphina said sarcastically although she was also very curious about Gaea's version of dragons.

"The dragons here," he began, "are far from the majestic, noble guardians you have mentioned. Maybe ferocious reptilian beasts is a more apt description. In my extensive experience, they are large, ugly, scaly creatures with stinking breath and vicious eyes. They have huge, sharp claws that could slice you in half in one swipe and fangs that could break your bones in one bite. They never go down without a fight. But slaying one is always worth it, the challenge is exhilarating and the conquest is always satisfactory. For after we slice out the energist from the dragon's chest, its corpse disintegrates and we are left with the most precious power source in Gaea."

Seraphina had been listening with interest at his little speech. Now that she heard about Gaea's dragons, she felt very intrigued. After all, she was in a different world so fantastical things were not supposed to surprise her. This was becoming so much better than a dream.

"So I take it you've slain a fair share of dragons, Lord Dilandau," she asked him.

"More than you can imagine," he replied proudly, "dragon hunts are the highlights of every mission when we're not burning some pathetic country to the ground."

"I guess it's fairly easy to slay a dragon with the help of gigantic guymelefs and advanced technology," she said.

"We don't use guymelefs when we slay dragons," Dilandau replied to Seraphina's surprise, "why waste the energists when it is possible to bring down the beasts with a sharp enough sword and a lot of guts."

Seraphina shuddered. The more she realized what Dilandau was capable of, the more nervous she got. Nervous but intrigued. The image of Dilandau as a valiant slayer of dragons seemed to be so incongruous with that of a noble knight or prince in Fairy Tale books that she felt compelled to smile.

"You become more impressive as I hear more of your exploits," she praised him, appealing to his egotistic nature. He smirked with satisfaction.

"You asked me earlier," he said with mischief, "where exactly we are. Well, let me just tell you that this place is often called the Dragons' Lair."

"Dragons' Lair," she repeated, "why, because this is where dragons choose to hang out?" she added sarcastically.

"Precisely," he replied sinisterly.

Seraphina gulped. Seeing the fear and anxiety darkening her features, he laughed. It was the effect he was going for.

"Of course," he added, to her relief, "that's just an old wives' tale the villagers told their children to keep the brats from wandering in the woods at night. In recent years, Zaibach has been systematically getting rid of the remaining dragons in Gaea in order to build a vast storehouse of energists for our legions of guymelefs. The few survivors of our dragon hunts would not dare show themselves so carelessly under the brilliance of the moonlight and risk being caught."

She still looked doubtful. Dilandau rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Besides," he continued, "dragons have not been seen in these parts for the past ten years. What makes you think you'd encounter one tonight?"

Seraphina allowed herself a sigh of relief. After all, she had nothing to fear, so why was she being irrationally wimpy?

"I suppose you're right," she conceded, "but you do have a way of putting me on edge."

Dilandau smirked mischievously. She glared at him.

A chilly wind blew against them and she clutched her bare shoulders and shivered. Quickly, Seraphina untied her shawl and spread it out over her shoulders. But the material was thin and gave hardly any warmth. After all, it was made more for decoration than for function. She cursed under her breath.

Seeing her discomfort, Dilandau rolled his eyes and climbed into the pilot hatch of his Alseides. He opened a few compartments and seemed busy sorting things out. Seraphina watched on curiously though she continued to shiver.

Finally, he re-emerged from the Alseides carrying a bundle of things. Before Seraphina could take a good look at what he had brought with him, Dilandau tossed a large, dark cloth into her face.

She caught it as it covered her mouth. She grabbed it off and glared at him.

"Hey," she yelled, "what's the idea, huh?" Then, she looked at the piece of cloth and noticed that it was a large, thick cloak.

"Well, it's impractical to wear such flimsy clothes in such cold weather," he snapped back, "not to mention stupid."

"Hmmph," she grumbled back as she put on the cloak. It warmed her up a great deal and was almost the perfect size, "well, I didn't exactly expect to escape the confines of the ballroom so I'm not really dressed for the cold outdoors."

"But thanks a lot though," she added gratefully as she felt the warmth of the cloak.

"I was planning to get rid of that old thing anyway," he replied. It was her turn to roll her eyes. But Seraphina smiled beneath the black hood. Dilandau was just being himself again.

He tossed something else at her. This time, she was a little more agile. She caught the item and smiled when she realized that it was her purse.

"How did you get this?" she asked with wonder.

"I had one of my men pick it up before we left," Dilandau explained, "I didn't want to leave any evidence at the ball."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Seraphina told him with a smile. He looked away.

As she rummaged through the small pouch bag, accounting for the contents, she noticed that one very important thing was missing. Seraphina looked worried.

"Looking for this?" Dilandau asked, holding up the golden pocket watch Seraphina's brother had given her.

"Why are you holding that?" she asked, a little angry at having her privacy invaded.

"Curiosity," he said idly, "what is it for?"

"It's a watch," she explained, "it tells the time of day. And I'd like it back, please."

He turned the pocket watch in his hand and looked at every angle curiously. He even opened it up, much to Seraphina's annoyance. Fortunately, Dilandau could not read the inscription. Having finished examining it, he tossed it lazily back to her.

"Well," he said, "you had better throw it away now. It seems broken."

"Broken?" she asked defensively, as she caught the watch, "what are talking about?"

But as she opened her prized possession, she had to admit that he was right. The hands of the watch had stopped moving at the number twelve. Midnight. Seraphina smiled at the implication.

"It seems that my Fairy Godmother is granting me an extension," she whispered. Dilandau looked at her inquisitively.

"What are you mumbling about?" he asked.

"Oh," she said, closing the watch, "nothing of consequence. And you're right. The watch is broken. But I won't be throwing it away for the world. It has sentimental value for me."

"Ch," Dilandau muttered with a shrug, "do whatever you want."

Seraphina wound the chain of the watch around her arm, like a bracelet and kept her purse in a pocket she found within the folds of Dilandau's old cloak. She pulled the cloak tightly around her and gazed at the moonlight with a serene countenance.

"So, Lord Dilandau," she said calmly, "what are we going to do now?"

"No idea," he replied, as he gazed at the moon. The chilly winds blew and the night sounds filled the air.

_I stand at your gate and the song that I sing is of moonlight  
I stand and I wait for the touch of your hand in the June night  
The roses are sighing a Moonlight Serenade._

The stars are aglow and tonight how their light sets me dreaming.  
My love, do you know that your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?  
I bring you and I sing you a Moonlight Serenade

Let us stray till break of day in love's valley of dreams.  
Just you and I, a summer sky, a heavenly breeze kissin' the trees.

So don't let me wait, come to me tenderly in the June night.  
I stand at your gate and I sing you a song in the moonlight  
A love song, my darling, a Moonlight Serenade.

A sharp quiver. A strong rustling in the air.

Seraphina snapped out of her reverie, suddenly alert and observant.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered with urgency to Dilandau. But he didn't need to be warned for his acute senses and sharp instincts had already alerted him to the danger.

His eyes had narrowed in suspicion and concentration and he quickly leaped into the pilot hatch of his Alseides and pulled a lever to close it.

"Stay down," he ordered in a hushed tone, motioning to the Crima Claw cage just as the hatch was closing above him, "and be very quiet."

Without a second's delay, Seraphina did as she was told and even pulled the dark hood lower over her head, as if feeling an urgent need to keep herself hidden.

Immediately, the Stealth Cloak was reactivated and Seraphina could see the shimmering curtain covering the entire guymelef and rendering them invisible. She wasn't sure of what was coming but her instincts told her it was something to be feared. Her heart was pounding furiously and she was beginning to sweat with anticipation. She waited with bated breath for whatever it was that would appear.

The whole forest was still. Even the other creatures of the night seemed to be frightened away by this unnamed presence.

Then, there were footsteps. Large, heavy, earth-shaking foot steps. Seraphina held her breath and bit her lower lip.

From the darkness of the thick woods, she saw a pair of enormous, serpentine, golden eyes appear. The brightness of their tint greatly contrasted the blackness of the wood and soon, she saw the rest of the scaly, horned head appear.

"Could it be…" she muttered incredulously.

"A dragon!" Dilandau exclaimed, seeming to finish her sentence. Seraphina turned her head to the top part of the Alseides and wished that she could see Dilandau's expression at that moment.

Was he surprised? Was he frightened? Or did expect this to happen all along? Did he deliberately place them both in danger to satisfy some absurd fancy? Somehow, she could not bring herself to believe the last option.

The enormous reptile was several hundred meters away from where the guymelef stood in the shadows. It's large, scaly head darted this way and that, a long snake-like tongue flitting quickly in and out of its cavernous mouth. Its great big nostrils quivered as they gathered the scents of everything around it. The beast peered around, jerking its head quickly from side to side, sniffing the air and taking stock of everything in its path.

"I thought you said that dragons didn't lurk here," Seraphina whispered angrily at the pilot hatch of the Alseides.

"They don't," she heard a muffled voice mutter back, "this is an extremely rare circumstance."

"That's all very well. But what are we going to do about Mr. Big Scaly and Ugly over there?" she muttered back with increasing worry.

Dilandau gave no response. The silence further irked and frightened Seraphina.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she told herself for the second time that night.

And her anxiety was not without cause. For away from her sight, within the heart of the crimson Alseides, Dilandau Albatou sported a sinister grin. His fingers trembled where they rested above the controls of the guymelef and he could feel his heart pound with a familiar exhilaration.

Seraphina's fretting came full circle when she heard a soft but chilling laugh coming from the pilot partition of the mecha.

"It's been a while," Dilandau whispered with increasing delight and dark enthusiasm, "since my last dragon hunt."

Upon hearing this, Seraphina slapped her forehead in exasperation.

"I was afraid you'd say something like that."

Dilandau paid no attention to her comment and lowered the arm of the Alseides and instructed her to get off and to keep herself hidden among the trees.

"I have some business to attend to," he said, smacking his lips with pleasure.

Despite her objections, Seraphina quickly obeyed his instructions because she was also tremendously concerned for her own safety. But a nagging feeling also told her that this battle would not be Dilandau's easiest one.

"I hope you know what you're doing," she whispered as she ran behind the trunk of a large tree several meters away from both the Alseides and the dragon.

"Ha!" he replied, "I know perfectly well what I'm doing."

So with the Stealth Cloak keeping him invisible from the beast, Dilandau raised his Crima Claw arm and launched the long, metal spikes towards the direction of the seemingly unsuspecting dragon.

From within the Alseides, Dilandau grinned with anticipated triumph. He was eager to slice the creature in half and to carve out the heart that would prove to be another energy source for his guymelef.

But the renowned captain of Zaibach found his efforts thwarted. The dragon had immediately sensed the hostile activity and it swiftly turned to face the coming metal blades. With a quick snap of its mighty jaws, the creature broke the Crima Claws and sent them shattered to the ground.

Slightly taken aback but not discouraged by such an unexpected attack, Dilandau quickly retaliated by using the remaining liquid metal of his Crima Claw to form a large, sword like blade. With a powerful thrust of the guymelef's arm, the blade went forth, aimed at plunging itself into the belly of the beast.

But once again, the dragon was too quick and too powerful for the guymelef. This time though Dilandau was able to pull back his robot's arm before the giant lizard's fangs snapped the blade in two. The guymelef pilot gritted his teeth and moved forward, disabling the Stealth Cloak. The dragon made no surprised reaction at the sight of the enormous guymelef before it.

"So the dragon could see the Alseides all along," Seraphina muttered in realization, "that's how it was able to find us." Looking worriedly at the crimson machine she whispered, "Be careful" although she knew Dilandau would not be able to hear her.

"You're quite a crafty creature, aren't you?" Dilandau's voice echoed from within the Alseides as he addressed the dragon fearlessly, "but I doubt that even you can defeat a superior piece of technology. Prepare to die, dragon!"

The Alseides lunged forward, Crima blade on one side and flame thrower at the other. The dragon took a step backward to prepare itself for the coming attack. And just when the Alseides was about to strike, the dragon gave a loud, eardrum-shattering, soul-shaking roar. And then, the guymelef froze in its place.

"What the hell is going on?" Dilandau yelled as he jerked at the controls in vain. The Alseides would not budge and the dragon was fast approaching. "Damn it, why won't you work?"

"Dilandau! Get out of there!" Seraphina shouted, seeing the dragon about to smash the stationary guymelef.

Fortunately, Seraphina's warning distracted the dragon from annihilating the Alseides, giving Dilandau just enough time to clamber out of the pilot hatch, with his sword and armor. Unfortunately, now the dragon's attention was focused on Seraphina.

"Oh, damn it," she cursed with annoyance and fear, "I had to open my big fat mouth."

The dragon was now stomping its way towards her and she gulped before running as fast as she could away from it. It didn't help that she was wearing a prom gown or high-heeled sandals. Not to mention the ground was rough and uneven and many trees were getting in her way. Hardly the ideal circumstances for a sprint. But she had no other choice.

Hitching up her gown and throwing all etiquette to the winds, Seraphina ran as fast as she could, the dragon right behind her. Having covered some distance, she paused to rest when a blast of fire burned down the tree right beside her.

Seraphina gasped as she leaned back against a large tree, cornered by the dragon. "Darn it," she cursed, "if this is a dream, I'd really appreciate waking up right about now!"

Just as she screamed this, the dragon gave out a tremendous roar of pain. It jerked its horned head back and clawed at the air. Seraphina watched wide-eyed as the creature backed away from her. She was astonished at the changed but also thankful for it.

"I wonder why.." she whispered but before she could continue that statement, she spied a figure expertly stabbing the scaly creature with a sword.

Dilandau.

Having wounded the dragon, albeit slightly, the dragon slayer pulled out his sword and leaped back to the ground. He got into a fighting stance, his sword raised and ready.

"Don't think that you'll get away that easily, dragon," he yelled at his opponent, "I'm not leaving here until I've carved out your heart!" The dragon's only response was to turn its full attention at the new threat and to roar louder.

Seraphina had climbed some sturdy branches and was watching the scene with anxiety.

"You don't have to do this," she was mouthing to Dilandau, "thanks for saving me and everything, but we better get outta here!"

"Don't get me wrong," he yelled back, his eyes still on the dragon, "I wasn't rescuing you. This fight is the only worthwhile event of tonight."

Seraphina slapped her forehead, and ignored the slight he made to their acquaintance.

"So typically stubborn," she muttered as the battle ensued.

Dilandau continued slashing at the beast, wounding it, and letting the greenish gooey blood flow out of different parts of its body. But he had to do this while evading the sharp claws and the fire blasts from the furious dragon. Seraphina, from her perch on the tree, winced at every blow Dilandau evaded with expert agility. Being lighter on his feet than his opponent, it was easier for him to evade attacks but harder to land blows on the dragon. But Dilandau was persistent, stubbornly determined to win this match. Although punctured with many small wounds, the beast did not seem the least bit weakened. Every successful stab of Dilandau's sword was only enough to distract the dragon momentarily but it never faltered in counterattacking.

Dilandau barely jumped out of the way as the dragon scorched the ground where the soldier had been standing. The Zaibach captain was now panting heavily, and sweating profusely. He grudgingly admitted that this dragon was by far the biggest and strongest he had ever faced. All the other creatures which had been captured by Zaibach were inferior to this one. Dilandau clenched his teeth and remembered something Folken had told him about the breeds of dragons in Gaea.

"It seems that you are one of the royal breed of dragons only the heir to the Fanelian throne must slay," he addressed the dragon with an interested frown, "yes, yes, now I understand. This explains everything. My Alseides froze when it stood against you because the energist I used to power it was weaker than the one that gives you power." The giant creature roared back and blew flame directly at his attacker. Dilandau side stepped away from the fire with a sinister smile.

"Well," Dilandau said, smacking his lips, "all the more reason for me to kill you so that I can claim the power of your heart!"

"What the hell is he doing, grinning like an idiot?" Seraphina muttered to herself, her worry increasing as the fight wore on. She could see that Dilandau, agile and skillful though he was, was rapidly losing energy while the dragon did not seem the least bit affected by any of his attacks. She didn't want to think about what would happen should Dilandau react a millisecond too late to one of the dragon's fire blasts.

Dilandau continued to stare at the dragon with an enthusiastic expression on his face. He dodged its spiked tail as it swung in his direction.

"I always love a challenge," he said, raising his sword and running at top speed. With a cry of defiance he leapt just out of the dragon's reach and slashed its back. Greenish liquid squirted from the wound and the beast roared in pain. That area had been struck by the sword several times already so the wound had become quite deep. But not deep enough.

Dilandau's eyes widened as the huge head turned to him and the cavernous mouth was about to engulf him. He kneeled slightly to propel himself away from the snapping jaws but he slipped on the reptile's gooey blood.

"Damn it," he cursed and he had just enough time to raise his sword up between the dragon's fangs to stop the mouth from clamping upon him. The youth struggled to keep the jaws from closing on him but the surface he stood on was slippery and it was taking almost all his strength to keep the sword raised. He clenched his teeth in exertion and sweat poured down his face.

Seraphina watched as Dilandau maintained his campaign against the dragon. Seeing him on the brink of being eaten, she knew she would have to take action. She quickly slid down the trunk of the tree she had been sitting on and grabbed a rock. She tossed it as hard as she could at the figure of the dragon.

The rock hit the tough hide but the creature did not turn away from its prey. Seraphina cursed and kept launching as many rocks as she could, but each time they hit the dragon, nothing happened. She even went nearer the beast than she had dared earlier just to get a better shot. But it was all in vain. She may have been throwing sand at the creature for all it cared.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dilandau yelled at her, as he continued to struggle against the dragon.

"Trying to save you, that's what!" she yelled back, not ceasing her endless tirade of rocks.

"Well," he replied, still pushing back the dragon's mouth, "you're not helping much!" He could practically see the giant's digestive tract from where he was standing.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" she cried, moving very, very close the creature and raising her hand up to throw a rock.

But before the stone could leave her hand, the dragon blinked furiously and turned away from Dilandau. The latter, at last having the opportunity to escape, quickly slid off the enormous beast's hide and ran away from it, dragging a stunned Seraphina with him.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot," he muttered, "go and hide!"

She looked astonished as the dragon blinked its golden eyes and roared in fury.

"What just happened?" she muttered back as she regained her sense and ran with Dilandau.

"You flashed some light into its eyes and blinded it for a moment," Dilandau explained quickly, "I don't know how you did it but it worked."

"Flashed some light?" Seraphina repeated as he ran ahead of her, his pale hand grabbing hers. Then she noticed something shiny dangling from her wrist. "That's it!" she said excitedly, "my pocket watch, it was what reflected the moonlight into the dragon's eye!"

"Well, well, good for you then," Dilandau replied, "but I suggest that you stay hidden while I conclude this business." He left her by a large tree and turned to go back when she grabbed his arm.

"Are you crazy?" she cried with alarm, "that thing is too strong! You can't possibly believe you stand a chance against it now!"

He shook her hand off his. "I never back out of a fight," he said with conviction, "and besides, I have a reputation as a dragon slayer to live up to! No big, ugly beast is going to get the better of me!"

"Forget your reputation!" she pleaded, "no one need know that you didn't slay this dragon! Think of your life! Can't we just escape?"

He didn't stick around to hear the rest of her pleas and she shook her head and yelled in frustration. As he ran forward to face the beast, Dilandau wore a look of absolute determination, remembering what he had seen when he had almost been devoured by the dragon.

"I've found its weak spot," he shouted, "and I'm going to make the most of it."

"Well, I hope you get to it first," she shouted back, "because the beastie doesn't look very pleased."

Said beastie shot out a large flame from its mouth which Dilandau evaded by sidestepping to the left. The resolute dragon slayer charged forward, raising his sword, and uttering an ear-piercing battle cry. The dragon fired back but Dilandau was too fast for him. He was focused on damaging only one part of the scaly hide.

Regular dragons are easily defeated by a series of wounds to different areas of the torso and limbs. During his training as a dragon slayer, Dilandau had killed many dragons in this manner. They usually had very slow reaction time which gave him ample opportunity to wound them in many areas while evading their attacks. The dragon he faced now, however, was of a superior breed and had skills that far surpassed any other Dilandau had faced. It had better peripheral vision and was able to quickly retaliate to all of his attacks. Its hide was very tough and almost invulnerable so it would take Dilandau several stabs before he so much as made a scratch on the creature's torso. And it was harder to do so because the flames that this dragon emitted were of greater heat intensity than others. Its claws were bigger and sharper and its spiked tail was equally deadly. It was also easily the largest dragon he had ever faced.

But he said he loved a challenge so he faced this one head on. And it was when the dragon was just about to gobble him up that he discovered its weakness. There was a patch of soft and easily ruptured flesh just beneath its jaw. Looking inside the cavernous mouth, he had seen that with a simple, fluid slash of his sword, the dragon would meet its end. So he was determined to make this happen.

However, the dragon was also aware of its weakness and seeing that its opponent was eager to injure it, the animal made sure to keep its neck as invulnerable to attack as possible. It continued to blast fire at Dilandau and to claw at him. This time, he evaded every blow more expertly because he no longer needed to pierce any other part of the dragon. But it was becoming increasingly difficult to approach the beast.

"You and your darn pride," Seraphina muttered as she continued watching the scene. She wrung her hands and bit her lip in worry. This whole thing was turning out to more adventurous than she had expected. Surely nothing can surpass this, she thought.

And as usual, the irony of life stabbed her in the back. Or rather, burned.

"Why is it hotter here all of a sudden?" she thought, feeling a strange warmth on her back. She wrinkled her nose, "and it stinks!"

Hearing a low, menacing growl from behind her, Seraphina's eyes grew very, very large.

"No bloody way!" she exclaimed as she turned her head as slowly as she could, wishing she could delay the encounter by doing so, and found herself face to face with another, bright-eyed, vicious, ugly, scaly dragon.

She had barely enough time to jump out of the way as this new arrival blew fire in her direction. Seraphina stumbled slightly and then, despite the high heels and the calluses on her feet, ran as fast as she could away from the trees burning down behind her. She could not suppress a scream as she heard the second dragon roar.

Seraphina could think of nothing but to run towards Dilandau and his quarry. The former, being so focused on killing his prey, was still unaware of the second dragon's presence. He was sweating more profusely and he was panting from exertion.

"Dilandau!" Seraphina shouted wildly as she ran to him, "Could you do me a favor!?"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" he yelled back sarcastically, extending his sword and missing the dragon's sensitive neck by millimeters.

"Well, so am I!" she yelled back, "we have company!"

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Dilandau shouted, ducking from the larger dragon's tail as it swung over his head. He turned to glare angrily at the silly girl and finally noticed the other dragon chasing her.

"That nonsense!" she pointed as she used her pocket watch to reflect moonlight into the other dragon's eyes to distract it for a moment. Dilandau was paralyzed with shock, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

"What the hell?" he muttered. "Why are there two dragons here?"

"Don't look at me," Seraphina said, reaching him. They stood back to back, each facing a deadly, vicious dragon. They simultaneously swore.

"I can't fight both of them at the same time," Dilandau told his companion.

"I can't fight at all without some kind of weapon," Seraphina muttered back, "I doubt reflecting light in this one's eyes will be enough to keep it at bay. Do you have any spare weapons on you?"

But Dilandau was already rummaging through his armor. He found a light, sheathed dagger and tossed it to her.

"This the best you got?" she asked as they both ran away from the dragons.

"Do I look like I carry two swords around, darn it?" he yelled back.

"Fine!" she replied, but their conversation was interrupted by simultaneous fire blasts from the two dragons. They had to separate and face each foe individually.

"I'll have to wing it, then," Seraphina told herself, unsheathing the dagger, and running quickly to the side of her dragon and plunging it down. Greenish fluid spurted out and the dragon roared. Seraphina took this opportunity to run farther away from it and to catch her breath behind a wide-trunk tree.

Panting and sweating furiously, she looked at the dagger and marveled at its sharpness and craftsmanship. The weapon would have been impressive if not for a prominent hole on the handle where a jewel or gem was supposed to be.

"Budget," she thought, "maybe it was on sale." But before she could muse further, a large flamed burned the top of the tree she was leaning on.

"Gah," she gasped and ran further away but the new dragon was too fast. It jumped down in front of her, its disgusting tongue lolling out, its fangs bared. She glared at it and ran to stab it on the side. She missed and had to dodge quickly as a huge claw swiped at her. She soon found herself in front of the beast's belly. She stabbed as hard and as many times as she could before running away from the wounded, enraged animal.

Meanwhile, Dilandau had made several failed attempts at stabbing the dragon's weak spot and he was just as enraged as his scaly foe. Screaming maniacally at every blow, he kept trying to figure out how to get the better of the animal. And though he could not turn his attention away from his dragon for an instant, he was keenly aware of Seraphina struggling to fight against the other dragon. He knew that if he was having a tough time with this dragon, she was living a nightmare. And despite his stand on heroics, he didn't want her to be devoured by a dragon. He knew that inexperienced in battle though she was, she was no coward and he hated seeing brave people die pathetic deaths. So he was doubly resolved to take care of this dragon as quickly as possible so that she could slay the other dragon as well.

Dodging another fire blast, he jumped on the dragon's back and cursed. After all, this was the same position in which she rescued him earlier. Once again, the dragon opened its gaping mouth to engulf him and he pressed his sword between the teeth to stop it from clamping on him. The weak spot was just beyond those fangs. Feeling the weight of exertion and seeing his goal so close, Dilandau was roaring with frustration. And then, it hit him, the way he would finally defeat the dragon. He looked carefully at the insides of the dragon's mouth.

It's risky, he thought, but it's my best chance. He sneered with anticipation. This dragon was going down.

Warding off her dragon through a combination of running, stabbing, and blinding, Seraphina at last reached Dilandau and his dragon again, hoping that he might lend her a hand. To her shock and horror, she was just in time to see Dilandau jump into the dragon's huge mouth.

It was Seraphina's turn to be paralyzed in shock as Dilandau's boots disappeared beyond the dragon's teeth. She had hidden herself behind a nearby tree and for the moment. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were turning this way and that in fear. What was she to do now? There was no way she could stand up to both dragons and live. And yet, she wasn't quite in the mood to die.

Her reverie was broken when the upper trunk of the tree she was leaning against snapped as her dragon hit it with its claw. Seraphina turned quickly to face it, dagger raised, and she ran forward and stabbed it again on the stomach. However, the beast remained unfazed by the wound though green blood spilled out. Seraphina cursed and ran a certain distance from her dragon, risking going near Dilandau's killer.

As she backed up near the larger dragon, she noticed that it was very still and made no attempt to attack her. Seraphina gave a perplexed look at it when all of a sudden; he saw a blade slice through the dragon's neck. From the inside.

Seraphina's dragon even paused fighting and tilted its head curiously at its decapitated companion. The bigger dragon's head fell to the ground with a loud thump, its face wearing an expression of complete and utter shock. And standing on the stub which was left of its neck was a blood-soaked, triumphant Dilandau.

He leapt down from the lifeless carcass with a grin of complete victory. Seraphina heaved a huge sigh. She could not suppress the tears of joy and relief that flowed down her dirtied cheeks. Never had she been so glad for Dilandau's existence as during those moments of utter uncertainty.

"You are a bloody genius!" she yelled at him.

"I know," Dilandau replied calmly, shaking the blood off his sword with a fluid swish.

Seeing its comrade defeated only enraged the remaining dragon further, so, giving a mighty roar, she blew a large flame towards Seraphina. She jumped away and ran behind the staggering Dilandau.

"What's your strategy?" she whispered as they both dodged a swipe of the sharp claw.

"Keep it distracted and aim for the fleshy part of the neck," he muttered hurriedly as they split up. Seraphina raised her dagger. She charged towards the neck of the dragon but the creature knew where its opponent was aiming and covered its neck by lowering its head and roaring at her. Seraphina covered her knows and retreated with disgust.

Dilandau had positioned himself somewhere behind the dragon, trying to jump on its back.

"This one's a female," he yelled at Seraphina.

"How do you know?" she yelled back, shining moonlight into its eyes to distract it a bit.

"Smaller in size, lighter skin pigmentation, less horns on the head, faster," Dilandau enumerated nonchalantly as he tried to get on the female dragon's back.

"Not to mention nastier breath," Seraphina added, slashing at the dragon.

With two opponents, the female was becoming quite confused as to whom to blast or swipe first and it was continually turning its head in two directions.

Dilandau had finally ridden the back of the dragon and slashed his sword at it.

"Stab it now!" he ordered Seraphina who took the dragon's distraction as a chance to land the first blow on its neck. The female dragon roared in pain but had no time to react because Dilandau had taken his sword and finished the job by completely slicing the dragon's head off.

A second dragon head fell to the ground and both Seraphina and Dilandau regarded it with serenity. Then, they both took a deep breath and sighed with relief. Then, they both collapsed beside each other in exhausted heaps.

"That's enough excitement for one night, I think," Seraphina whispered, clutching her head, "I hope you're satisfied."

"Quite," Dilandau replied, shaking the blood off his sword again, "but there's just one more thing I have to do."

Seraphina groaned. Dilandau smiled at her triumphantly.

"Don't worry, no more fighting is involved," he explained, as he stood up and walked towards the first slain dragon, "this is the highlight of every dragon slaying, the much sought after prize."

She watched him curiously as Dilandau stabbed the chest of the dragon, whose hide had become significantly softer, then plunged his arm into the hole he had made. Seraphina cringed when she thought of the all the blood, intestines, and other disgusting fluids he was soaking his arm into. But he didn't look the least bit concerned about the grossness. He moved his hand carefully within the dragon and then finally pulled it back with a triumphant grin.

Seraphina walked towards him to see what he held. It was a large, crimson gemstone whose brilliance far surpassed the one at the center of the Alseides.

"Behold," he said dramatically, "a drag-energist of the finest quality."

Seraphina marveled at it and then was astounded further when she saw the dragon's corpse dissolve into unseen dust and all the grime and blood which coated Dilandau disappeared. Being used to dragon slaying, he didn't look concerned. Seeing her gaping and staring, he rolled his eyes.

"Well, why don't you go get the other one?" he told her. She snapped out of her trance and nodded back at him. She shook the blood off her dagger and walked towards the headless corpse of the female dragon. Following Dilandau's example, she stabbed the dragon's chest. Then, trying hard not to be squeamish, she plunged her right arm inside and groped for the heart.

"How will I know which one it is?" she asked. Dilandau walked towards her.

"It will fill you with warmth and life," was all he said in way of explaining. She nodded, and continued moving her hand around the dragon's innards. Then, she felt something solid and warm, pulsating with energy and sending strength up her arm and rejuvenating her completely. She looked at Dilandau excitedly and then carefully pulled out a rose-tinted drag- energist.

And like what happened to the other dragon, the female's corpse disintegrated and all the goo and blood that covered Seraphina disappeared. She smiled as she stroked her grime-free arms. Then, she stared with wonder at the gemstone in her hands.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. Dilandau's energist was significantly larger and of a darker hue and different brilliance but she still marveled over hers.

"Who would have thought," he muttered as he stood beside her, holding his energist, "that this night would turn out to have not been a waste of time after all."

Seraphina chuckled in agreement, her eyes still on her energist. Then, she took an earnest glance at the young man beside her.

Dilandau was extremely exhausted after having to slay two dragons but never had he looked so alive. Seeing his pale skin and silver hair under the moon's glow, Seraphina felt herself humbled in the presence of such a celestial being. He shone resplendent as a god; she thought and could find no other way of describing him. So noble and strong, and mysterious.

She sighed as she gazed at him, thinking that they had endured so much that night. Her eyes widened and she laughed at herself for being so sentimental.

"The fatigue must be getting to me," she told herself. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the breeze on her face. Unknown to her, Dilandau was staring at her quizzically.

Once again he wondered how this strange creature came to be here on this night. She had brought far more trouble than he had bargained for. And she had been such a nuisance and an enormous bother.

And yet, some nagging voice within him told him that he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Dilandau Albatou cursed silently. Perhaps he had had too much to drink tonight. The alcohol was clouding his brain.

They stood together in companionable silence, the only time that evening when neither felt antagonistic towards the other. That moment seemed suspended in time but a bittersweet air hung over it, one of finality.

After a few moments, Dilandau raised his energist towards the moonlight, allowing it to catch the moon beams and trap them in its crystal chambers. Awed by the wondrous spectacle, Seraphina followed suit, and raised her energist beside Dilandau's. The crystals, like prisms, threw the magnificent spectrum all around the two wielders.

Sensing an unfathomable urgency, Seraphina turned to her companion and said gravely, "I have a confession to make."

"Must I hear it?" Dilandau replied with usual sarcasm.

She smirked and glared at him. "Whether you wish to hear it or not," she announced, "I'm telling you anyway."

He grunted in response.

"I want you to know my real name," she said seriously, "it's horrid but I had no choice in the matter. My real name is Placida Penitente."

Dilandau looked at her strangely. There was an air of finality about this pronouncement.

"It is horrid," was all he could say.

"Thanks a lot," she replied but with no ill-will.

And almost as if they expected it, a huge pillar of light engulfed them both. The energists they were holding disintegrated in the bright light and the shimmering dust from these crystals flew to Placida's wrist and right arm. And then, the girl felt herself being lifted up by some strange force, pulling her away from the ground.

She closed her eyes and let herself be taken away. "I guess this is goodbye," she yelled at Dilandau as he watched her rise with incredulous eyes. She waved at him and for some strange reason, he raised his hand.

She thought he was waving back but he was really reaching out. Confused, she extended her arm as well. But their fingertips were just out of reach. And unfortunately, the pocket watch which hung loosely on her arm, slid forward and into the young man's hand. He seemed to be saying something but she could no longer hear it.

"Darn it," Seraphina cursed, as her body was speedily transported towards earth, "he took my watch."

The pillar of light disappeared and Dilandau Albatou stood alone in a patch of forest surrounded by scorched and clawed down trees, staring at the night sky.

He narrowed his eyes at the Mystic Moon before turning his attention to the item in his hand. It was the girl's pocket watch. He clutched it and cursed under his breath.

"Damn it," he muttered with annoyance, "she took my dagger."

And somewhere in that world with two moons, the echoes of a song were carried by the night wind.

_Fly me to the moon  
Let me sing among those stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars_

In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby kiss me

Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you


	10. All Things Considered

Not a Total Waste of an Evening

Not A Total Waste of an Evening

DISCLAIMER: Escaflowne and the Disney song mentioned here are still on my wish list. And no genies are popping out of all the lamps I've rubbed so these wishes have yet to be fulfilled.

Chapter 10: All Things Considered

NOTE: This is the final chapter. The die is cast. A longer message will follow. Read on.

"Don't worry, Lord Folken," Princess Eries had said, "this thing will work itself out."

"I certainly hope so, Princess," he had replied, his hand on his forehead, nursing a splitting headache, "but Dilandau has a way of making a lasting impression."

The click of the Strategos' boots on the metal floors echoed across the deserted hallway. Apparently, the residents of the flying fortress Vione had retired to their bed chambers. Folken sighed and envied their unperturbed states of mind. He did not have that luxury because he was constantly on call to sort out all the problems caused by citizens of the Zaibach Empire and to make sure that international relations remained favorable to them. This task, however, had proven to be increasingly difficult especially tonight when he had to employ all his diplomatic skills to cover up a grand scandal. And it didn't help that he who had been the root cause of all the uproar was still nowhere to be seen.

Folken was certain that Dilandau would show up sooner or later but the older man was still unsure of what approach he was to use to reprimand the youth. None of his previous attempts had been successful at driving his point through the boy's thick, stubborn skull. Dilandau Albatou had always been impulsive and insubordinate but all his actions had always remained within the borderline of acceptable behavior. That boy had always been so guarded and careful.

Tonight, however, Dilandau had seemed quite changed. He had exhibited an outrageous disregard for social norms and had gone and did what he pleased. All the boy's superiors, especially General Adelphos, had been beside themselves with rage and they made no qualms about expressing their displeasure. Folken had had to calm them down as well or risk causing another scene in the already chaotic Asturian ball room.

The more Folken thought about the matter, the more perplexed he became. What had caused Dilandau to lose control like that? At first, it had been amusing, and even pleasing to see the young captain finally exerting some effort to engage in social activities. However, as was his habit, Dilandau went overboard. But this was the first time he did it in the sight of so many important, international personalities. And Dilandau was well aware of the consequences.

Whatever the enigmatic motives the boy had, Folken was certain of one thing: all this had something to do with the girl. He looked down at the item he held in his organic hand. He had retrieved it from the Asturian technicians. It was a tiny, white machine which seemed capable of storing a vast amount of music, and it was the only remaining evidence that there had indeed been a strange girl at the ball that night.

Seraphina Cervantes she said her name was. A very odd creature. Her arrival at that evening gala had gone practically unnoticed. Even Princess Eries, who knew the guest list for that event, was at a loss to recognizing the girl. Both Eries and Folken had discussed the matter at length while they were watching the young couple dance. Neither of them had wanted to do the girl the dishonor of suspecting her to be a gate crasher. Her manners and speech suggested that she had some form of education and breeding and she certainly seemed dressed for the event. But her origins had been hard to determine. Her accent and speech did not indicate that she was from any of the major nations of Gaea. Her clothing was equally foreign and unrecognizable. But considering there were so many smaller ethnicities represented in that ball of international cooperation, it was not surprising to see some peculiar costumes. She did not have any physical features common to the major ethnic groups of Gaea as well. As much as she was delightful, Seraphina Cervantes also seemed altogether alien.

Then, there was her strange connection to Dilandau. Listening to the two people converse during dinner, Folken felt certain that such familiarity of tone was a result of prior acquaintance. And yet, neither of them felt inclined to admit that they had met before. But surprises never ceased that night. After revenging himself on her for being slighted over what seemed to be nothing more than a glass of vino, Dilandau had strangely come to her rescue and had claimed engaging her for all the dances of the night. What was even more astonishing was that she had not denied his offer and had even declined that of Allen Schezar.

Folken was well aware of the Knight Caeli's popular reputation among the women in the Asturian court and the Strategos was also surprised to see the Asturian rebuffed by a stranger who did not seem at all charmed by him. Perhaps, Folken thought, she saw that there was more to Allen Schezar than his genteel manners and dazzling smile. And she didn't like it. Neither did Dilandau.

Then, hard as the Strategos tried, he could not find any logical explanation for the events that transpired. Dilandau and Seraphina had danced the traditional Gaean dances and then declared that they were bored. After Folken instructed the Asturian technicians to plug in Seraphina's music device, things took an even more unexpected turn. The two had continued dancing using strange, unfamiliar forms with the utmost familiarity. The whole spectacle had dazzled and perplexed all the spectators.

And yet, for all the intimacy and familiarity the two obviously shared with one another, they continued to vehemently deny any connection with the other. Folken recalled Dilandau looking particularly displeased with the suggestion of a marriage with the girl. Such a reaction, however, was common and Folken had no doubt that the two would soon concede to his schemes. But everything changed when the girl had jumped off the balcony.

Folken remembered that moment with sharp clarity. For a few moments, the entire ballroom was still from the absolute shock. The Strategos supposed that it was during those seconds of uncertainty that Dilandau made his escape to his Alseides which had been positioned right below the balcony. After Princess Eries had sent some soldiers to investigate the area, no trace of either Seraphina or Dilandau had been found. Folken, however, had spied indentations in the ground which indicated the prior presence of a large guymelef. He had said nothing so as not to implicate Dilandau in the matter and instead made the excuse that Dilandau had gone out to rescue the girl. Folken had hoped that such a claim would placate the inquisitive court gossips who peered over the balcony greedily.

On the sly, the Strategos had sent out a search party who had yet to return. He only hoped that no harm came to the girl, even though she seemed to have been a conspirator in the entire plot. Both she and Dilandau had played out an elaborate masquerade which had deceived even the usually perceptive and vigilant Strategos of Zaibach as well as the fiercely objective second Princess of Asturia.

Folken sighed once more and clutched his head. The headache had just gotten worse.

"Lord Folken?"

The Strategos turned to face a foot soldier in grey armor.

"What is it?" Folken asked.

"There's an urgent transmission from Emperor Dornkirk," the soldier reported, "concerning the Dragon."

Folken's eyes narrowed suddenly. The Dragon must take precedence over everything else.

"I'll see to it immediately," the Strategos replied.

--

Illuminated by the glow of a blue torch, Dilandau Albatou sat alone in his chamber, holding a goblet half-filled with vino in one hand, and twirling a gold item on a chain in the other. He glanced lazily at Seraphina, no, Placida's golden pocket watch. For the nth time, he flipped it open and stared at the change in the mechanism. In place of the original timepiece was a crimson gemstone with the foreign Mystic Moon figures etched on it. The drag-energist.

He stared intently at the stone before closing the watch and twirling it again. Such an odd night, he thought, sipping from his goblet.

The girl disappeared as suddenly as she had come. And she left this useless thing behind. Unfortunately, it held the energist he had worked so hard to acquire so he couldn't well throw the watch away. But neither could he use the energist's power. He had tried rigging it to his Alseides but to no avail. The gem stone remained fixed in its gold frame. How annoying.

And she had left with his dagger. He frowned. It wasn't a particularly good weapon but Dilandau so hated having things taken without his permission. The cloak he could allow, he had given it freely. But he had merely lent the dagger to her so she could ward off the female dragon.

Speaking of dragons, he thought. Until now, he could still not figure out what had brought those two dragons out into the woods tonight. All his extensive knowledge and experience with the mighty creatures could not help him figure out this strange occurrence.

"No matter," he muttered, "I still managed to defeat those two beasts anyway." Besides, Destiny seemed to be particularly playful with him tonight. A weird Mystic Moon girl from his dreams appearing out of nowhere still surpassed the peculiarity of the dragons' presence. He flipped the watch open again and stared at the energist.

He felt sure that he would find a use for it eventually. After all, it was still a drag-energist of superior power. Perhaps his current Alseides wasn't quite fit to handle so much power yet. He closed the watch and twirled the chain around again.

"And I suppose you're feeling quite pleased with yourself right now?"

Without turning to look at his companion, his eyes still fixed on the watch, Dilandau replied sarcastically, "Not particularly, no. But it's kind of you to ask, Lord Folken."

The silhouette of the Strategos appeared by Dilandau's doorway. The young captain still had his back to his superior. Folken sighed at Dilandau's laid back demeanor.

"I won't waste my time in trying to impress upon you the gravity of your actions tonight," Folken began directly.

Dilandau smirked in satisfaction. This was far better than he had expected. But then again, one could never be sure. The silver-haired captain was wary.

Folken looked at the boy's haughty figure skeptically and continued, "I do so not because I have acquitted you of your crimes but because a more urgent matter has come up which I expect you to turn your full attention to."

Dilandau stopped twirling the watch and turned to face Folken, his crimson eyes boring into the Strategos. The latter returned his gaze with ease.

"I have received some reports from our scouts by the Fanelian border," Folken explained, "and there seems to have been some activity in the woods near the edge of Fanelia. A dragon slaying battle, by all accounts."

Dilandau narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Folken did not suspect what the young captain was thinking.

"Apparently, Van Slanzar de Fanel, heir to the throne of Fanelia," Folken continued, "has accomplished the kingship ritual by slaying a dragon of Fanelia and acquiring its energist." Folken paused, no doubt remembering his own failed kingship ritual. But he did not allow himself to dwell on the past.

The Fanelian kingship ritual, Dilandau thought, that explains why the dragons were on the prowl last night. Folken looked at the pensive young dragon slayer and the Strategos believed he knew what Dilandau was thinking. But of course, he could have no idea what exactly was going through the captain's mind. After all, he wasn't at the woods that night.

"So what would you have me do?" Dilandau asked, standing up, his eyes burning with anticipation, because he already knew the answer.

"It is finally time," Folken concluded dramatically, "for you to capture the Dragon."

--

_Was it a dream? Or was it more like a vision? Hardly._

The hotel lights were flickering back on and loud groans of protest from all those on the dance floor were heard. Despite her abrupt arrival, Placida had the presence of mind to quickly remove Dilandau's cloak and fold it compactly so as not to attract any undue attention. She likewise kept the dagger within the folds of the cloak. She walked briskly back to her table and sat down, making sure to conceal the long rip in her gown and to look as nonchalant as ever.

All her precautions were unnecessary however, because most of her school mates were too busy being love sick to notice any change in her. Placida smiled, clutching the cloak tightly. At least, she had concrete evidence that the whole adventure had not been a dream. She leaned back in her chair. There was still a half-full glass of iced tea but she ignored it. Having tasted superior beverages, she felt disinclined to sip any more watered-down, non-alcoholic liquid. Her adrenaline was still high and she was taking a few moments to catch her breath.

Placida hardly noticed her companions return to their seats. They chatted excitedly about their dance partners and the projects they had to finish during the weekend. One of her classmates even had the guts to walk up to her to ask about the slope of a tangent line. Placida frowned but obliged her friend, but only half-explained the concept. The whole time her friend was asking her about the coordinates, Placida felt a desire to stab him with her new dagger. But she restrained herself.

She hardly listened as their Head Teacher walked up to the stage and dashed the hopes of all those who wanted the night to last longer.

"Rules are rules. We will give no more extensions, people," the teacher announced, "we've already gone beyond midnight. We've only rented the hotel until twelve but the management was kind enough to give us the extra time to finish and clean up. Now, you will all go back home (except of course for those who are staying over night in the hotel). I don't want any trouble now, am I understood?"

A collective moan of affirmation was heard. The head teacher rolled her eyes at the typical reaction.

"The Junior Prom is officially over," she concluded.

Despite the groans of protests and sighs of regret, the other juniors began exiting the ballroom. When most of her friends had gone ahead, Placida followed, serenely walking out of what she had thought to be the dullest function she had ever attended. She felt no regrets about doing so.

It's too bad my watch got left behind, Placida thought, but I have a pretty good feeling that I made the most of my time. Although she would have to come up with a very plausible excuse for losing it because her brother knew that she considered it a most precious possession and took prodigious care of it. He was quite sharp. But she knew that no amount of filial affection would make him believe the truth if she ever told him. So it would remain her little secret.

She held the cloak and dagger close to her and tried to discreetly cover the slash on her dress. She would have some serious explaining to do when she got home. But she didn't want to be bothered with such petty concerns just yet. There would be time for all that later. She was still savoring every moment spent on Gaea.

A grander ball. Dancing with a notorious captain. Jumping off a balcony. And partly slaying a dragon. It had been quite an evening. Absolutely nothing to the prom all her friends were currently raving about. Carefully, Placida partly pulled out the dagger from its hiding place in the folds of the black cloak.

To her surprise, something had changed in it. The hole on the handle which had been empty (and which she had belittled) was now filled with a gem stone. A rose-colored, shimmering jewel that put rubies to shame. The drag energist.

Placida smiled thoughtfully. This was some souvenir. She wondered if Dilandau had a similar gem stone engraved somewhere. Would he even remember the odd events of this night considering his exciting life as a soldier in a mythical world?

She shrugged. Whatever he may choose to do was his concern, but she would never forget him, not for any sentimental or romantic reasons. She felt certain that she still disagreed with some of his comments and attitudes. It was just that one did not often encounter an enigmatic being from another world, not to mention dance with one. Her only dance partner. That was a memory worth keeping, for sure.

She hummed a favorite tune as she made her way out. She would have to get used to humming songs again since her iPod had been left behind in an alternate universe. Unfortunately, she would have to come up with an excuse for losing that item as well. But she didn't care to dwell on it.

_I know you, I've walked with you_

_Once upon a dream,_

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes,_

_Is so familiar a gleam,_

_Though I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did_

_Once upon a dream._

Placida walked slowly to the driveway of the hotel. Her feet were killing her and she made a mental note to lather them with gobs of ointment as soon as she had the opportunity. She couldn't wait to toss her high heels somewhere far away.

The front lights of dozens of vehicles passing in front of the hotel flashed before her and she shielded her eyes. She made her way through the crowd of waiting juniors and raised her head to search for the familiar sight of her brother's dark blue car.

After half a dozen students had been picked up by their respective guardians, Placida spied hers. The car stopped right in front of her and a porter opened the passenger seat for her. She thanked him and entered the car. The vehicle left the compound of the hotel.

Making sure to tuck her cloak and dagger somewhere inconspicuous, Placida buckled up. Her companion said nothing. Finally, the girl broke the silence.

"You're late, chauffeur," she said, pouting, and folding her arms haughtily.

The young man driving smiled at her.

"My apologies, madam," he said in a mockingly formal voice. He winked at her.

She smirked at him. And they both broke into a fit of laughter.

--

It seems that I will have to set aside the events of tonight a lot sooner than expected, Dilandau thought as he considered the mission ahead of him. Capturing the dragon. This was what he was born to do, it had consumed his entire being for so many years. But for the first time, he had been distracted from this task. And yet, the diversion was short-lived.

He heard a knock on his door.

"Enter," Dilandau ordered. One of his Dragonslayers, Chesta, entered the room and gave a respectful salute. Dilandau acknowledged the gesture with a curt nod.

"What is it, Chesta?" the captain asked.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Lord Dilandau," the younger man began, "but Lord Folken instructed me to bring these to you right away." With this, Chesta laid some files and official Zaibach correspondence on Dilandau's table. The latter glanced at them lazily.

"And what am I to do with these?" Dilandau asked, uninterestedly. He wasn't in the mood to do any paper work. Chesta hesitated nervously before answering. His captain's expression was unreadable and it was always during these moments of uncertainty that Dilandau was the most fearsome.

"They are the details for the mission, sir," Chesta answered politely.

Dilandau said nothing and merely nodded in acknowledgment. Chesta looked at his captain curiously. Dilandau was never this pensive. And it was strange that the legendary leader of the Dragonslayers was not enthusiastic about the upcoming dragon hunt.

Dilandau caught the boy staring and gave him a look which made Chesta immediately stand up straight in fear.

"Well, what are you still doing here, Chesta?" Dilandau asked. Chesta gulped.

"Lord Folken also ordered me to inform you, sir," Chesta replied, "that he's expecting you at an official military strategy planning tomorrow." The young man gave the other particulars such as the venue, time, agenda, and other necessary but boring details.

Dilandau nodded, committing each particular to memory. The more he focused on the mission, the more elated he was becoming. A sinister smile was beginning to form on his pale face. Chesta was both scared and relieved to see the old, familiar Dilandau beginning to manifest himself.

"Will that be all, then?" Dilandau asked the soldier.

"Yes, sir!" Chesta answered eagerly.

"Very well, you're dismissed," Dilandau ordered. The younger soldier gave another salute and turned to exit the chamber. He paused as he was about to open the door.

"Well?" Dilandau asked impatiently, "what are you still doing here?"

Chesta gulped but gathered his courage.

"I would just like to ask, sir," he began hesitantly, "if there is anything you need? For the rest of the night?"

Dilandau looked at his subordinate curiously.

"Nothing," the captain said curtly, "I am perfectly all right."

Chesta nodded but continued to stand there uncertainly. Dilandau was now frowning at him.

"What the hell is it you really wanted to ask me, Chesta?" Dilandau roared. Chesta quivered with fear and gulped again.

"Umm, well, sir," he stuttered. Dilandau walked up to him and grabbed the poor boy by the collar.

"Well, out with it already!" the captain yelled.

"I was just going to ask you, sir," Chesta blurted out, "how you enjoyed the ball?"

There was a moment of awkward silence. Dilandau's eyes widened and he glared at Chesta with a look that made the weaker man squirm. Dilandau dropped Chesta violently and gave the latter a hard slap.

"Don't waste my time with stupid questions!" he yelled. Chesta hastily got up and made a quick apology.

The boy turned to leave the room as quickly as possible. But something made him turn around to look at his superior curiously.

"Although," Dilandau whispered in a low tone, more to himself than to his companion, "I must admit that, all things considered, it was…"

--

"Looks like you had quite a ball," Elias teased his sister. She stuck her tongue out him.

"Haha," she replied sarcastically. Her brother laughed at her.

"Well, I'm guessing," he commented, "that you weren't as bored as you thought you'd be."

She nodded in agreement, finding nothing else to say.

"I mean," he continued in a teasing tone, "look at the state of you. Your hair's a complete disaster, your feet are all red and callused, and you seem quite out of breath. He must have been some dance partner."

Placida could not suppress a small blush at her older brother's accusation. She glared at him.

"And what makes you think that I only danced with one guy, huh?" she replied defensively.

"Let's just say," he replied with a mischievous, "that my brotherly instincts are tingling."

"Yeah, whatever," she answered sarcastically. But she smiled at him. It was too bad that she couldn't tell him everything. At least, not yet.

She looked out the car window at the solitary moon illuminating the sky. She sighed deeply. Her brother threw a sideward glance at her and raised his eyebrows.

"You're awfully quiet for a girl coming from her prom," he said.

"Some things are better left unsaid," was all she answered.

"Ooh…. How mysterious," he teased, "surely you won't keep secrets from your favorite brother?"

"Yeah, right," she replied with a skeptical look, "you're my only brother."

He smirked. "Exactly."

There were hardly any cars on the road that night. So they looked like the only inhabitants of that part of the world. Elias sighed with mock impatience.

"Come on," he urged, "I drove all this way in the middle of the night. Could you at least tell me what the night was like for you?"

"Well, I suppose I do owe you a story," Placida replied with a smile, "but I'm a little too tired to tell the entire thing right now. Suffice to say that, all things considered, it was…"

--

"… not a total waste of an evening."

--

NOTE: At last, after almost two years, this story is finished. This is my first complete multi-chapter Escaflowne fan fiction story. Yay. And I finished it by my deadline too! I feel like I've reached the end of a very arduous, and yet enjoyable journey. But I will always look back on the experience very fondly.

As I have been saying, this started out as a rant-y one-shot and then evolved into a full-length novel. I'll admit that it isn't a perfect piece of work and I have been quite negligent with regards to editing some stuff but I am still prodigiously proud of it.

I apologize for all the OOCness present in this fic. I may have had too much fun abusing my favorite characters. But I hope you still liked them.

And now, a HUGE, BIG, LARGE, GINORMOUS (it's a word!) THANK YOU! to all those who have supported this fan fiction.

To rukz, g.o.f., BlackInque2002, rapidminton, EscaPhan225, Pyronekoassassin, CalaAkinaMorushiku, ArsinoetheVII, Acy, Laboni, and Cyn Vicente: Your lovely reviews have been very much appreciated and have helped inspire me to continue writing this story.

To Avian Intrepid, rukz, and starlight set me free: thanks for adding this story to your favorites. I hope that you didn't lose interest as the story progressed.

To AmethystWings, Cala Akina Morushiku, DJFireHawk, WingedWithFireyMana, and rukz: thanks for adding this to your alerts. You won't need to wait for an update any longer.

I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and I will forever remain in your debt for your constant support and encouragement.

To all those who read this even after this chapter is posted, please do leave reviews. I will still greatly appreciate them.

Thank you all very much indeed.

And now, let me end with this:

"_Math tells us three of the saddest love stories:_

_Tangent lines which had one chance to meet and then parted forever._

_Parallel lines that go on in the same direction but are never meant to meet._

_And asymptotes which can get closer and closer but will never be together…"_

This was TANGENT.


End file.
